The Heat Inside When Rhythm And Love Collide
by bruised-tears
Summary: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them with startling consequences.DracoGinny with a
1. Epiphany

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes and there will be at least one lesbian scene but I'll clearly mark that section so it's skip-able for the easily offended

**Chapter Summary**: The planning stage: "_I've decided the time has come to share my knowledge with the lesser masses who have yet to discover the wonders strong alcohol and low inhibitions can create when carefully orchestrated by my brilliant mind._"

**Author Babble**: I decided it was about time I wrote some more Draco/Ginny goodness so here it is… obviously. I have another storyline all worked out but I decided to do something fun first. This is the result of spending all night avoiding my Psychology essay and then watching Top of the Pops while reading Memories:Part I by Ruby4

**V.I.P**

**Chapter One** – **Epiphany**

Welcome we love you  
We hate you, we love you  
We want you, we need you  
We wish we were like you  
They say you're a saint  
You're a whore, you're a sinner  
That he had you, made you  
He can't live without you  
Would you confess if we asked  
That you nurture the urge  
To declare that it's time  
To settle down  
With a man of your own  
You want a baby, a family  
A piece of security  
Shut your mouth, try not to panic  
Just shut your mouth, if you can do it  
What's your opinion on the dire situation  
In our land here, our guest here  
Of course you'll be nice here  
How do you feel about God and religion  
Are you good people, bad people  
Guess it doesn't matter people  
Your place, my place  
Make her bring that famous face  
You got some, you want some  
You wanna let me get you some  
We know your music but of course we'd never buy it  
It's too fake man, right man  
We don't give a fucking damn  
I hear you say it  
What have you been reading you smart girl?  
Win the game love, give 'em what they want  
What they want to see and you could be a big star  
You could go far, make a landmark  
Make a shit load  
And the world spins by, with everybody moaning  
Pissing, bitching and everyone is shitting  
On their friends, on their love  
On their oaths, on their honour  
On their graves, out their mouths  
And their words say nothing  
I waited to say something  
Oh shut your mouth  
**Shut Your Mouth** -** Garbage**

"Think he's gonna explode?"

Draco glanced sideways at Cleo who was staring across at the Gryffindor table on the other side of the Great Hall. He followed her line of vision to where Potter was staring down at the remains of his barely touched breakfast as though hoping that if he concentrated hard enough it would do a little dance for him.

"Probably."

She shot him a look and he shrugged before returning to his Daily Prophet; "You asked, I replied."

She shook her head and turned around again, fixing her dark gaze once more on the Boy Who Lived.

* * *

Harry himself was oblivious to both the Slytherin girl's attention and the argument raging over his head. He could hear Ron and Hermione hissing at each other over another of Ron's stupid comments but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Harry?" He jerked into the present and turned to look at Hermione who had a hand on his arm and was staring at him anxiously. "Are you alright?"

He nodded and flashed her a brief smile before guzzling down some pumpkin juice to prevent her asking what was wrong. He knew she was worrying about the dreams he had been having and their effect on him and he was feeling slightly sheepish that the dreams he was actually focusing on were in fact definitely not the kind she thought were waking him up in a heavy-breathing sweating state. Chancing a glance up he found a pair of huge dark chocolate eyes staring at him unabashedly across the room and he hurriedly dropped his gaze back to his plate. The last thing he needed was for a Slytherin to think he was staring at her, especially when his head was still full of the dreams about her he had only woken up from half an hour ago.

* * *

"You know your fixation on Potter, which by the way became nauseating a while ago, is really on its way to becoming a full-blown obsession. Cleo, darling."

Cleo muttered an obscene word at Draco and stamped on his foot under the table before grudgingly turning back around in her seat with her back to the Gryffindor table.

"What do you care if he blows up with unreleased sexual tension?"

Cleo ignored him and glanced around the rest of the room, there was only hushed conversations and the rustling of papers to be heard. The tension in the room was so thick it was intoxicating, even the teachers at the Staff table were leaning close to one another to mutter their discussions quietly.

"It's not just him, look around." Draco shook his head to himself, already bored with her repeated words. "If something doesn't happen soon people are gonna go insane."

Draco grunted and flipped the page of his paper over. He stopped reading when he realised Cleo was silent. He lowered his paper to find her glaring in typical Slytherin fashion at him.

"Cleo…"

"Draco…" She interrupted, imitating his bored voice perfectly.

"What do you want me to do about it? I can't exactly tell them all to cheer up, can I? Especially being a Slytherin and a Malfoy to boot."

Cleo bristled irritably and prodded moodily at her cold eggs with her fork.

"It's just annoying. If you laugh nowadays people think you've gone mad… or in our case we've just committed some terrible crime."

"So go slip some Veritarserum into everyone's drinks… that should give them all something to laugh at for a while."

"Stop being counterproductive, Draco."

He sighed and folded up his paper, placing it neatly on the bench besides him and folding his hands under his chin as he fixed his gaze on her.

"You have my full attention… what's your problem-solving all-knowing plan for fun, Miss Sear?"

She gave him yet another filthy look and was about to turn on him in a huff when inspiration struck her.

"Merlin! I've got it."

* * *

Ginny wandered into the Great Hall late with Dean, Seamus, Neville and Luna.

"I'll meet you guys over there; I have to give McGonagall this essay."

They headed off to their respective tables while she made her way through the crowds to the Staff table. She was greeted by many students on her way and was the focus of more than one red-blooded male's attention by the time she had handed the Professor her essay. On her way back towards Gryffindor table she was snagged by Cleo who grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to her.

"Gin… I have the most amazing idea!"

Ginny glanced warily at her friend; Cleo's ideas normally meant detention, and a lot of it.

"If it involves fire, poison or a broom I'm having nothing to do with it."

Draco snorted into his juice but neither girl spared a glance for him. Cleo shook her head and waved her hand around airily. "Now would I do _anything_ to get our sweet innocent little Gryffindor in trouble?"

She cocked her head to the side and cast the red-head an impish grin Ginny didn't believe for a second.

"I used to believe that… but the two months worth of detention by the end of the first week of term I had to endure state otherwise."

"Pah! Ancient history."

Ginny raised a blood-red eyebrow but refrained from speaking as she watched Cleo begin to braid her hair absently as she spoke.

"This, my dear, is the answer to all our problems. You see; I have a plan…"

Ginny winced and finally sat down, one leg on each side of the bench as Cleo turned her back to her so she was facing Draco and allowed Ginny to continue braiding her hair.

"Why do all my nightmares start with that one sentence from your mouth?"

Draco couldn't help but laugh out loud at Ginny's words, causing most of the Hall to look at the three of them. He stared back and they hurriedly returned to their breakfasts, casting dark looks at them every now and then.

"Ginny, babe, trust me. I know all the best ways to have a good time… and I've decided the time has come to share my knowledge with the lesser masses who have yet to discover the wonders strong alcohol and low inhibitions can create when carefully orchestrated by my brilliant mind."

Ginny laughed at Cleo's words causing more uneasy looks in their direction which neither seemed to notice. Draco was about to return to reading his paper when he caught sight of Ginny's legs, revealed almost fully in the too-small skirt which had ridden up as she sat down. As Cleo explained her plan he watched as Ginny's nimble fingers worked her friend's dark brown hair into a neat plait down her back.

* * *

"Come on you two, we've got Transfiguration in five minutes."

Ron drained the last of his pumpkin juice and got to his feet grumbling, clapping Harry on the shoulder as they trudged along after Hermione towards their lesson. They were joined by Dean and Seamus who were arguing over some Quidditch move or other. Ron and Harry were soon to join in. Hermione rolled her eyes and fell back a little to wait for Ginny who was making her way towards them.

"Morning Ginny."

Ginny smiled and fell into step with Hermione, her long bag dangling over one slender shoulder and a couple of books and papers nestled in the crook of her arm as they made their up the stairs. Hermione listened to Ginny's relaying of Cleo's plan with amusement and some apprehension. What they were suggesting went against a lot of rules but it would be worth it to see people relaxed again.

As the pair waded through the crowded corridors Hermione was painfully aware of the amount of people who made a point of saying hi to Ginny as they passed, as well as many of the males in the building casting her curious looks with darkened eyes. She wasn't too jealous of Ginny's popularity and ease around the crowds but it did make her realise how close she was to Ron and Harry. If Ginny wanted to sit somewhere at dinner she would have many invitations whereas she would automatically seek out a pair of messy heads, one red one black.

She suddenly felt a warm glow towards Ginny for making her realise how lucky she was to have two friends who were always there for her, admittedly Ron would be complaining about having to be but nonetheless he would be there. Saying goodbye to Ginny she made her way into the Transfiguration classroom and took her usual seat next to Ron, pulling out her books and waiting for the class to begin.

* * *

By dinner thewhisperings of Cleo's plan was whirring backwards and forwards across the Hall and for the first time since the previous yearthe buildingwas excitedly buzzing with hundreds of curious voices plotting and discussing it. The teachers were confused by it but not overly concerned; they had more to worry about then the latest gossip.

Cleo sauntered into the room and took her place next to Draco smugly; "I am a genius."

He rolled his eyes and began filling his plate; "Genius… all you've done is start a rumour, you haven't planned any of it out yet. You could get caught."

"Ah well that's where you're wrong, Draco dearest."

"How so?"

Cleo gleefully rubbed her hands together; "All in due time, my good fellow."

He shrugged and went back to his dinner, eating his fill and turning to Cleo who was staring at her watch.

"Its time, come on."

Before he could answer she had yanked him to his feet and was dragging him out of the Hall towards the front doors. He didn't even have chance to protest when the icy air bit at his exposed flesh through his jumper. Cleo made her way purposefully towards the distant Quidditch pitch, opening a hatch that led under the stands for maintenance and leading him in. About five minutes later they were under the commenting box stand and were met by three other students.

Draco gratefully stood next to the fire that they had lit and rubbed his hands together, trying to encourage his blood to flow again. Glancing around at the group he assessed that there was someone from each House present, Ginny of course being the Gryffindor representative.

"Now my darlings. Obviously we're here to discuss the Solution. Our first order of business being… where?"

A tall blonde girl from Ravenclaw suggested the kitchens but Cleo shook her head. The dark-haired boy from Hufflepuff suggested here, the Quidditch pitch but Cleo pointed out how easy it would be for them to get caught.

"Well there's no way we can have it in the Astronomy Tower or the Dungeons because they aren't big enough to accommodate the entire student body."

"What about the Forbidden Forest?"

Cleo considered it for a moment; "It's a good idea." The Ravenclaw girl beamed. "But if the teachers see lights in the Forbidden Forest we're all screwed."

"I don't think anywhere outside will work." Draco turned to look at Ginny who was perched on a wooden beam with her long bare legs pulled up offering him a tempting glance of her thighs again. "It's too risky for the entire school to try sneaking out to one place at the same time without getting caught."

Cleo nodded; "Especially with all the extra protection around the grounds and such now. Good point."

Ginny leant back against the supporting beam so her face was cast in shadow from the flickering flames and Draco pulled his gaze away reluctantly.

"I've got it."

Cleo turned incredulously to Draco who glanced smugly round at them all.

"Remember in first year when we travelled across the lake?"

Cleo sighed impatiently; "Draco now is not the time for a skip down memory-lane."

"Shut up Sear and let me finish." Cleo scowled at him. "We got into the castle that night by an underground harbour."

"What's your point, Malfoy?"

He ignored Cleo and continued. "Well the castle's not the only place the harbour leads to. When my father was here they followed the first years in the boats in their sixth year for a laugh and found a set of rooms in the cave that were only used for boats that were broken."

"Do you think you could show us this place?"

Draco nodded confidently.

* * *

Harry prodded a Knight with his wand and it hopped across the board… only to be smashed by Ron's Queen. Ron let out a loud bark of laughter and Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes from her seat next to him on the sofa, her nose buried in her book as usual. Harry glanced at his two friends for a moment; it was almost like it used to be… before Voldemort returned when they could pretend there was no danger.

He snapped back to attention and contemplated his next move, not that mattered Ron always won anyway.

When they had finished their game and Hermione had announced she was going to bed, the pair of them sat and stared at the fire. The Common Room was practically deserted and the flames were low when Ron made his way up to the dorm to his bed leaving Harry alone with his thoughts. Cleo flashed into his mind and he shifted uncomfortably, his face burning with the memory of his dreams about her. He was twice as glad now that his Occlumency lessons with Snape had ended… to think that Snape could have stumbled upon his dreams gave him the chills.

Still, if her plan worked out andhe managed to get his hands on some strong alcohol, a lot of strong alcohol, he might just work up the courage to speak to her. Maybe. With the incentive of excessive amounts of alcohol in his system… he just might.

* * *

"Draco… this just might work!"

Draco gave her a smug told-you-so look as he watched Cleo examining the room they were now standing in.

"A few Heating Charms, some lights here and there, a few good Scouring Charms. Maybe a table or two…"

"Or a couple of hundred… remember this is for all the students."

Cleo nodded and made rapid calculations in her head. "Right we'll need to get tables and chairs set up… can you Ravenclaws handle that side of it for us? It'll be quicker that way."

The girl nodded.

"Good, now the Scouring Charms are simple we can do those before we leave it won't take long. The Warming Charms…"

"We'll do those too when we set the tables up."

Cleo nodded thoughtfully at the Ravenclaw girl. "Lights and decorations…"

"We'll do that." Cleo beamed at the Hufflepuff boy who was leaning against the cave wall nearby.

"Music, food and drink, especially alcohol?"

Ginny took a step forward and Cleo wrapped an arm around her shoulder; "Excellent, I knew your brother's 'borrowing' talents would come in handy someday. Now that just leaves how we're going to get people down here. I think us Slytherins should handle that."

"So… when is this going to happen?"

Cleo cocked her head to the side; "How about three weeks from today, that gives us enough time to get it sorted and make sure everyone knows when and where its happening. Better throw in a couple of Silencing Charms while you're at it." She added to the Ravenclaw girl.

"OK, you've all got a copy of the design I decided on don't you?"

There were collective nods and rustlings as the designs were produced from robes.

"Excellent, now since there are so many other little rooms attached to this gem, we can have different rooms for different tastes. Sound good?"

They all nodded eagerly and she beamed.


	2. Sparkly

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes and there will be at least one lesbian scene but I'll clearly mark that section so it's skip-able for the easily offended

**Chapter Summary**: Incidents galore and the first party

**Author Babble**: So I cheated on the chapter title, it's not my fault I couldn't think what to name it! Nothing very much exciting here really unless you count a party that's bound to get wild, a one-sleeved school shirt, Draco's busted nose and Cleo's amazing stripy socks as exciting? Incidentally Ginny's outfit is my outfit for a New Year's party so you can see how twisted my taste is as well as my imagination. P.S reviews love (and faster updates)

**V.I.P**

**Chapter Two – Sparkly**

Daddy told me look into the future  
Sit at your computer, be a good girl  
Mama said remember you're a lady  
Think before you play and straighten your curls  
Well everybody's talking like I'm crazy  
Dangerous lazy girl with no soul  
But I've seen it all from where I'm hiding  
Baby cause I'm sliding, out of control  
Here I go, off the road crank the stereo  
I flick my finger to the world below  
Here I am, dirty hands, I don't give a damn  
Shut your mouth because it's my show  
I don't need no good advice  
I'm already wasted  
I don't need some other life  
Cold and complicated  
I don't need no Sunday trips  
Tea and sympathising  
I don't need no special fix  
To anaesthetise me  
Daddy always told me to remember  
Leave the boys, till later, don't you drop down  
Mama said I'd never get to heaven  
Hanging till eleven, with the wrong crowd  
Everybody's talking like I'm only  
Just another phoney girl who got played  
But I dig the music that I'm making  
Baby, and I'll break it into your brain  
Here I go, off the road crank the stereo  
I flick my finger to the world below  
Here I am, dirty hands, I don't give a damn  
Shut your mouth because it's my show  
I don't need no good advice  
I'm already wasted  
I don't need some other life  
Cold and complicated  
I don't need no Sunday trips  
Tea and sympathising  
I don't need no special fix  
To anaesthetise me  
I don't need no good advice  
No well intentioned sacrifice  
I don't need no Sunday trips  
No chocolate box or speed for kicks  
Hell I don't need no beauty sleep  
No need to count those dirty sheep  
And I don't need no bedtime prayer  
Cos frankly I don't even care

**No Good Advice – Girls Aloud**

Ginny was sat at a table by the window in the Library; the light from the grimy window spilling over the open books scattered around the desk and shooting golden highlights through her hair. Draco had been searching for a book when he had caught sight of her through a gap in the shelves. Her head was leaning on her hand at the temple and she looked thoroughly bored as she flipped over the page.

"You know if you haven't found the book by now I'd just give up."

Draco jumped and dropped the book in his hands, his lightening reflexes snatching out and catching it before it hit the floor. He turned his back on Cleo and shoved the book back onto the shelf.

"What do you want Sear?"

"Oh nothing, just watching you checking out my best friend… it's quite sad really."

"For your information I was looking for another book."

"And got distracted by her beauty? Pervert."

"Fuck off."

She smiled sweetly at him and darted around the shelves, heading over to Ginny.

"Whatcha doin'?"

Ginny didn't even look up as she flicked the page over and carried on reading.

"Reading."

Cleo dropped down onto the table next to Ginny's book and glanced at the upside down page; "It's gibberish."

"It's Latin. I know that's difficult to comprehend what with barely speaking English and all."

Cleo pouted at her but Ginny didn't notice, her gaze still fixed firmly on the book.

"I didn't know you knew Latin."

"Yes well it's not just Hermione than can learn things quickly."

Tired of being ignored Cleo snatched the book from the table and began flicking through it, wrinkling her slightly turned-up nose; "There's no pictures! How can you possibly read something without pictures?"

"It's called imagination." Ginny snapped, sitting up properly and glaring at Cleo who was flicking through the book again.

"Looks pretty boring to me, what's it about? Something annoying no doubt if it isn't worth drawing pictures about it."

"It's old fairy tales and legends."

Cleo rolled her eyes and closed the book in her lap as Draco emerged from behind the bookshelf.

"Low and behold you speak of annoyances and one appears… what shall I do with my other two wishes? I can think of certain reproductive organs the world would benefit from having removed, especially since it would ruin any further chances of breeding."

Draco prodded Cleo in the ribs and she swiped at him with the book irritably.

"I didn't know you read Latin Draco… I didn't even know you could read come to that."

He pulled his face at her and she rolled her eyes, sitting up straighter when she caught sight of something over his shoulder.

"Excuse me kiddies, something urgent has been called to my attention."

Draco watched her scurry off and around a corner, disappearing into the stacks of books before he turned his attention back to Ginny who had retrieved her book.

"Is there a reason you're still here, Malfoy?"

He thrust his hands into the pockets of his trousers and surveyed her tense back as she leant over the book searching for her page again.

"The Library's public domain, princess. I can be here if I want."

He leant over her shoulder to see what part she was up to.

"Do you mind?"

"Not really. Should I?"

She ignored him and found her section again, her finger running lightly along the page under her sentence. She froze when she felt him leaning against her, his soft hair tickling her cheek as he moved his head next to hers.

"She dies in the end."

Scowling Ginny turned to hit him for ruining it but he had already disappeared.

* * *

"Morning Potter."

Harry jumped and slammed backwards into the bookcase in surprise.

"What…?"

She stared at him as he rubbed the back of his head and fidgeted nervously under her gaze.

"What're you reading?"

He gestured at the book in his hands and she moved towards him, he took a hurried step back and hit the bookcase again. Her lips curved up in a sly grin as she took the book from his hands, her fingertips brushing his palm as she did so and he swallowed.

"Potions… how fun."

He held out a hand, that wasn't entirely steady, to take his book back.

"That's very dull you know that don't you? I would have thought you'd be looking around for a few back copies of Playwizard that are no doubt around here."

He flushed a violent red colour and snatched his book back.

"You know I swear you're just here to embarrass those of us with some sense of moral dignity."

"And behold my success." She traced a long-nailed fingertip along his flushed cheekbone.

A heavy silence filled the air between them and Harry studiously avoided looking her in the eye; staring in turn at the floor, the shelves around them and the ceiling. She reached out her hand and gripped his chin, her long fingers dimpling his blushing flesh as she pulled his head down so she could look him in the eye.

"Eye-contact, Potter. It's imperative…" She leaned in so her long curtain of hair tickled his nose and her lips just barely touched his ear. "Remember that."

Harry was still reeling from the intoxicating scent of her hair and the heat of her body against him when the bell for afternoon lessons rang, startling him into dropping the book.

"Harry? Harry are you alright, mate?"

Harry snapped his attention from the gap where she had been stood to look over at Ron who was giving him a funny look; he nodded vaguely and bent down to retrieve the book.

"Harry! Oh good you found it, come on we're going to be late for Transfiguration… what's wrong?"

He shook his head and handed the book to Hermione who exchanged a glance with Ron before tucking the book into her bag and ushering them out of the Library.

* * *

Laughing Ginny greeted the two girls who had shouted her and continued their conversation from earlier.

"Well I spoke to Robin and she said she'd do it, not to mention there's quite a few people around here that think they can sing so there's always that…"

Filing out of the classroom behind Blaise, Draco ignored the looks thrown at the pair of them from the younger students lining up along the wall to take their place in the lesson.

"You're joking right? Come on Blaise she's way too uptight as if you've got a chance with prissy little Miss Ravenclaw…"

Ginny waved at a group of sixth years who were chatting idly outside the Great Hall as she made her way towards the stairs, breaking away from Hermione, Harry and Ron and climbing the stairs distractedly. Stopping by the water-fountain she took a long drink of it, enjoying the cooling sensation in her throat.

Draco bade Blaise and Cleo goodbye and slowly descended the stairs on his way to the Great Hall, his mind fixed on the letter from his Mother in his hand. He was startled back to the present by a bunch of second years racing past him giggling, almost knocking him over. He turned around to snap at them and backed hard into something.

Before he could catch a proper glimpse of it a blinding pain assaulted his nose and tears leapt to his eyes. Blinking through them he glared at Ginny Weasley who was clutching her bruised hand to her chest which was heaving, a feverish look flashing in her eyes.

"Oh it's you."

He continued to glare at her as she shook her painful hand and rubbed her fast-swelling knuckles.

"Yeb it me… did oo know that bebore or aber oo knocked by nose to the back o' by throat?"

She narrowed her eyes at him before choking back a laugh; he looked ridiculous clutching his hands to his bleeding nose and still trying to look fierce.

"I'm sorry."

She took a step forwards and he shot her a poisonous look which she promptly ignored. Placing her hands on either side of his face she pulled his head down towards her.

"Let me see."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him down onto the slightly raised step next to the fountain. Kneeling before him she tilted his head back a little and dug around in her pocket, unable to find a tissue or handkerchief she shrugged out of her cloak and ripped away her right shirt sleeve. Soaking it in water from the fountain she tugged his hands away from his nose and pressed it against his nose.

"Ow you wench!"

Ignoring him she applied a little more pressure to his nose until the bleeding gradually eased. Cleaning the blood from his face she pressed on his nose gently and he hissed in pain, his hand flying to her bared arm and digging his nails into her flesh.

"Ow." She muttered reproachfully.

"Do you always attack first and ask questions later? I thought Gryffindors were meant to be noble."

Scowling at him she pressed harder on his tender nose and he cursed her, loudly.

"Shut up complaining, you're the one that walked into me. I could have done something worse."

He caught the implication in her voice and he glowered at her; "Where'd you learn to be a nurse?"

"I grew up with six brothers."

"Punishment enough I'm sure."

She climbed to her feet and dusted off her knees, pulling her cloak back on over her ruined shirt and gathering her books into her arms.

"Go see, Madam Pomfrey. Get your nose fixed."

He watched her walk away from him, her cloak swirling around her legs and her long plait swinging.

* * *

Hysterical laughter greeted his entrance into the Slytherin Common Room that night. He glared at Cleo who was the cause. She was laughing so hard at his bandaged nose that she fell out of her chair and sat on her side, leaning against the floor for support.

"Well I guess it's about time someone hit you… I'm just sorry it couldn't have been me."

He ignored her and slumped down onto a plush black sofa; "What was your sorry excuse for an ex-boyfriend doing skulking around outside?"

Cleo shrugged her shoulders and pulled herself back up into the armchair she was slouched across, her bare legs ending in gaudily striped socks dangling over one arm.

"Maybe he'll stumble into the Forbidden Forest and die."

Cleo laughed; "Not a chance in hell… I'm not that lucky."

"So spill it, who introduced your nose to your windpipe?"

He grabbed up a nearby Daily Prophet and buried his nose in it; not noticing until it was too late that he had opened it upside down and backwards. Slowly he folded it up and placed it back on the arm of the sofa.

"Anything interesting?"

He stared mutinously up at the ceiling and cursed the red-head responsible for his predicament.

"Zonko's might be going out of business."

"Ah. How about the ceiling? Anything of interest there?"

He closed his eyes and prayed for patience, his nose still stinging from the bone-healing potion at work reminding him painfully that Cleo wouldn't give up until she got answers.

* * *

"So how's Malfoy's nose?"

Cleo shrugged and lay back amongst the mass of pillows, watching Ginny as she rifled through Cleo's wardrobe.

"He's just glad you didn't ruin his looks for the opening party."

Ginny snorted and dug deeper into the mountain of clothes, Cleo watched her enviously. Even though she had a good taste in clothes herself, Ginny could take any items of clothing and put them together to make a unique ensemble that would always stand out in a crowd.

Apparently satisfied with her choice Ginny retreated from the wardrobe with a bundle of coloured clothing thrown over her arm. Wriggling out of her casual jeans and sweater she tossed them over Cleo's chair and set about arranging her outfit while Cleo retrieved her expensive new designer dress bought especially for the occasion from behind the door.

* * *

The arrangements had all been made; students would enter the party by their year and house to avoid suspicion and huge crowds roaming the halls after curfew. All in all it took nearly two hours for every student to enter the party but the constantly flowing food, Butterbeer, alcohol and music made the new arrivals feel as if they had been there from the beginning.

Ginny and Cleo surveyed their handiwork smugly as the centre that had been cleared for dancing slowly filled to bursting point with students desperate to let loose. Draco, who had only just deigned to arrive with Blaise and Pansy in tow, immediately spotted them and weaved his way through the crowds towards them, grabbing three glasses of something highly alcoholic on his way past the make-shift bar.

"Ladies… Weasley."

Ginny rolled her kohl-lined eyes at him and snatched one of the glasses out of his hand, while she chatted with Cleo he took in her outfit with the expert eye of someone who had grown up with the best of everything.

She had on an artfully slashed and studded washed-out denim skirt overopaque black leggings moulded to her legs and ending in a pair of sparkly black leg-warmers over her battered black and white Converse. Her black t-shirt imprinted with a white tuxedo outline clung to her upper body while seemingly dozens of white beaded necklaces ringed her slender throat and matching black and white bangles jingled at her wrists as she took another drink.

Even he could tell she had her own style, from her hair curled and held back from her face by sparkling clips and long dangling black and white interlocking star earrings to her shoes tied with ribbons instead of laces. He shifted his gaze to Cleo who was stunning as usual in a short gold dress that tucked in just above her knees and black tights and pumps, her hair twisted up around her head in a complex chignon and large black stars in her ears.

Following her gaze he saw her eyes fixed firmly on Potter who was laughing about something with Weasley whose arm had managed to find itself around Granger's waist. Deciding romance between those two wasn't something he particularly wanted to witness he dragged Cleo off to dance leaving Ginny victim to Blaise who whisked her into the midst of the crowded dance floor filled with gyrating bodies before she could protest.

* * *

**Defective Ice Cream** – thanks very much

**Power Punk **– thank you

**AnitaBlakeBuffyFan** – updates are probably gonna vary cos I've got exams in January to study for unfortunately, glad you like it though

**squirrel-wrath** – here's your update

**Pussin Boots** – glad you like her

**Morgan-Mourning** – thank you very much

**Calla-ForEvEa** – update for you

**Yuki Asao** – I wasn't aware Draco was nice to Ginny thanks for reviewing anyway

**blissfulxsin** – updates updates

**Draco-ginny-lover** – I'll update as soon as I can but I have a lot of coursework to do and exams in January but I shall try my hardest, thanks for reading my stories

**wounded-angel** – am glad you find it worthy of your interest

**cuddlyjill** - Draco's a very readable little beast isn't he? Among other things of course

**Meryl12** – there will be D/G I promise but not yet I'm afraid

**Tomsgirl2005** – I'm glad you like it and I thought Ginny deserved to be popular because she's such a great character

**Nickel** – ah yes my wonderful magic hat where I keep my stories… not really I'd probably lose it; I do have a book where I write all my ideas down though. Does that count?

**sugarpixie02** – thank you


	3. Figured You Out

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes and there will be at least one lesbian scene but I'll clearly mark that section so it's skip-able for the easily offended

**Chapter Summary**: drunkenness, detention and paint fights

**Author Babble**: I wrote this while I should have been writing one of my Psychology essays but hell I hate the damn subject so I wrote this instead

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Figured You Out' by Nickelback

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Three – Figured You Out**

I like your pants around your feet  
I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease  
And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
And I like the way you're not impressed  
While you put me to the test  
I like the white stains on your dress  
And I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self respect  
While you're passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favourite damn disease  
And I hate the places that we go  
And I hate the people that you know  
And I hate the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard  
Just to figure you out

"You know I love you Ginny, you know don't you?"

Ginny nodded vaguely and patted Cleo on the back absentmindedly.

"And I love Harry."

Draco exchanged a look with Blaise over Cleo's shoulder, silently agreeing.

"Come on, Sear."

Hauling her to her feet she swayed against him and nearly stumbled over in her heels, Blaise hurriedly catching at her elbow to steady her. She hiccupped and giggled and stumbled off down the hall with Blaise trying his hardest to keep her upright.

Draco slanted his gaze over to Ginny who was slightly worse for the wear herself and wasn't quite steady on her feet either. He watched her wobble her way after Cleo and Blaise, blinking quite a lot in an attempt at clearing her slightly blurred vision. They caught up with them just outside the Entrance Hall where Cleo was loudly proclaiming her love for the Golden Boy.

"Yes Blaise I do love him... no no I do really." Blaise was trying everything to shut her up, afraid to use a Silencing Charm on her in case it affected her differently in her drunken weakened state. "At least I would love him if I was given the chance."

She swayed again and fell against the wall next to the door, her head lolling down on her chest as Ginny tried to get out of her shoes. Wobbling she fell sideways and Draco only just managed to steady her before she hit the gravel head-first. Finally succeeding in removing her shoes she glanced blearily at Draco, confusion clouding her eyes before she turned unsteadily to Cleo who was getting louder and louder.

"I mean have you seen the guy? Of course you've _seen_ him you fool, but I mean have you seen him?"

Blaise cast a less-than-happy glare over at Draco who shrugged.

"No but I mean… I've seen him play Quidditch and boy! I have to tell you I've had some very interesting thoughts about him in those showers…"

Looking more sickened with every word Blaise tried to remove her from the wall but she was completely slouched against it, unable to lift anything but her head.

"Can you imagine how well he must be hung? Well trust me boyo I _have_ imagined it, with great detail and very frequently let me tell you."

Draco's amusement at his friend's behaviour disappeared at this junction of her topic as he shot out an arm to steady a wobbling Ginny as she swayed on her feet again. She smiled dreamily up at the starry sky; half-raising an arm to point at it, she opened her mouth to speak but then thought better of it and sat down very suddenly on the slightly damp grass with a dizzy grin on her face.

Blaise grabbed Cleo firmly by the elbows and pulled her away from the wall, he was holding her up by them alone as she slumped, her head lifting a fraction to look at him.

"Blaise?"

"What?"

"I'm going to be very sick now… I suggest you hold my hair back for me."

Before he could reply she had retched all over the floor between them and he sighed, obediently brushing any of her hair that had fallen loose from her face with his spare hand as she slumped against him again.

"Come on, Weasley."

Draco grabbed Ginny's left upper-arm and dragged her to her feet, she wasn't quite as drunk as Cleo but she was definitely on her way. He watched as Blaise practically carried a still giggling Cleo across the Entrance Hall towards the dungeons and he set about manoeuvring Ginny towards the stairs, hoping she could make it on her own from there.

"Let go of me, Malfoy."

He ignored her protest and dragged her towards the steps, she eyed them warily and he sighed irritably. Holding onto her securely he managed to help her negotiate the stairs. When they got to the top she seemed to recover herself a little and she jerked her arm away from Draco. He had to hand it to her she still managed to glare at him with dignity even though the force of escaping his grasp meant she very nearly landed on her backside again on the hard marble.

"Well if you could hold your drink you'd still be able to walk." He snapped.

Wobbling on the spot she tossed her head back and glared at him with slightly unfocused eyes; "Yes and if you didn't exist I wouldn't feel the need to drink your presence away now would I?"

He rolled his eyes; trust Weasley to still be able to use wit effectively, even when she was smashed.

"Now if you don't mind, I believe sleep is calling my name… at least I hope its sleep talking and I'm not hearing voices again."

She scrunched her nose up in confusion for a moment before turning on her heel, narrowly missing colliding with a statue, and made her way up towards the second lot of stairs. At least she would have done if her socks hadn't decided to fight with the marble floor leaving her sprawled on her ass in a very unladylike fashion again.

"Merlin on a broomstick." Draco muttered, heaving a heavy sigh and marching over to her.

"Don't you touch me! I can get up myself."

Ever the stubborn Weasley, Ginny rolled over and managed to work her way onto her hands and knees. Very slowly, and with much dragging onto Draco's clothes for help, she managed a standing position; albeit half hunched over out of dizziness and with her skirt twisted almost all the way round the wrong way.

"There… see… all by myself."

"Oh good Weasley, maybe next you can learn to tie your laces on your own."

Weaving drunkenly Ginny raised a hand to slap him, shouting something incoherent but no doubt insulting at the top of her lungs.

"Miss Weasley! Mr Malfoy! What is the meaning of this?"

Ginny wobbled again and slowly lowered her hand; "Uh oh."

"The pair of you in my office now." McGonagall thundered, looking partially crazed with her night-cap half falling off her head and her cloak on all crooked in her hurry to get to the source of the noise.

Sensing impending doom Draco stalked angrily into her office, followed by a now docile Ginny and lastly their Professor herself marching straight-backed in and slamming the door behind her.

"You two were making enough noise to wake the entire castle, not mention brawling **and** being out of bed after curfew. Explain yourselves this INSTANT!"

Draco looked over at Ginny who was surreptitiously holding onto the back of a chair to steady herself, her long hair swung forwards to hide her face.

"Well what have you got to say for yourselves?"

McGonagall's eyes were narrowed so much they had all but disappeared, her lips one minuscule straight line and a vein throbbing nastily at her temple.

"Well since neither of you is willing to explain your actions you will both receive a detention as well as losing House Points. Fifteen from each of you, yes Miss Weasley you as well." Ginny took a rather unsteady step forwards. "I do not care if they are being deducted from my own House; your behaviour is a disgrace to Gryffindor."

She took a deep breath as Ginny dropped her head again; "Both of you are to report here Friday night at eight o'clock sharp."

"Professor that's a Friday night!"

McGonagall cast a livid eye on Draco who glowered at her but fell silent.

"Yes Mr Malfoy I am perfectly aware that it is a Friday night. I think missing out on your weekend entertainments." Her nostrils flared. "Is just the thing to ensure you stick to the rules in future."

She glanced at Ginny who was smiling dopily down at her hand on the chair; "Anything to say Miss Weasley?"

Ginny cocked her head to the side; "I'm pretty sure this isn't my hand."

McGonagall blinked; "Excuse me?"

"I said…"

Draco cut across her before McGonagall twigged that she was drunk; "She said no Professor."

McGonagall narrowed her eyes at him but didn't argue.

"Very well Mr Malfoy, I'll leave you to escort Miss Weasley up to Gryffindor Tower. No more arguments thank you, I'm getting quite too old to deal with students' domestics."

Straightening her night-cap imperiously she swept out of her office leaving Draco glaring at Ginny. Great; detention, not only on a Friday night oh no… but also with a Weasley. He had been beginning to think she wasn't that bad, for a Gryffindor. But now he had lost all of his delusions and he hurriedly grabbed her by the arm and practically dragged her all the way up to the Fat Lady's portrait.

* * *

Ginny was curled up in the armchair closest to the fire, her book cradled in her lap as she hurriedly scribbled the ending to her essay for Charms.

"Hey Ginny."

She glanced up at Neville who had dropped into a chair opposite hers, his eyes on the laughing and chattering crowds of the other students preparing for their weekends.

"Hey Neville."

She scratched out a spelling mistake and corrected it, her writing getting messier and messier as she neared the end of the parchment.

"Want to play Chess?"

Ginny finished writing and proudly rolled it up neatly; she glanced at her watch and saw that it was nearly eight.

"I'd love to Neville but I have detention with McGonagall in ten minutes."

He nodded and turned his gaze to the fire, he looked so glum sat alone staring at the fire that on her way past she bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Rain check though, OK?"

He blushed and stammered an agreement as she threw him a bright smile and headed on towards the portrait hole.

The corridors were mostly deserted and she hummed pleasantly to herself on the way, trying not to think of the fact that she was going to be stuck with Malfoy all night. And speak of the devil he was sauntering down the corridor towards her, an irritable look on his face. He was in his weekend Muggle clothing just like her, a pair of immaculate dark blue jeans and a plain black t-shirt.

Ignoring her he pounded on McGonagall's door with his fist, folding his arms as they waited for her to answer.

"Ah it's you two. Now the empty classroom next to Professor Flitwick's classroom needs painting. You'll find paint and brushes down there already… no magic."

Without saying a word Draco turned on his heel and stormed off, Ginny sighing and following him. She found him already in the room, eyeing the large bare walls with distaste. Ignoring him she peeled off the lid from one of the paint tins and found a curious pale blue colour she wasn't sure if she liked or not.

"Right you do two walls and I'll do two walls, that's the quickest way."

Calmly she pulled her hair back into a messy bun and silently thanked her parents for her hand-me-down clothes. Bill's old jeans rolled up three times and still dragging on the floor at the back and her white tank-top could only look better splashed with paint.

"I'm surprised you know how to paint."

He slanted his gaze at her; his eyes taking in the jeans falling low at her waist, held up with an extremely battered old leather belt on its smallest notch and baring quite a lot of her navel.

"Yes well I'm full of surprises, Weasley. Don't be surprised that I don't reveal them all to you on the first date."

Ginny's eyes flickered over the walls, one of which he had already made a start on; "Wow… you sure know how to show a girl a good time."

She wasn't sure but she could have sworn she saw his lips quirk upwards.

"Like I said, Weasley; chock-full of surprises."

Shaking her head she grabbed the nearest paintbrush and made a start on the wall closest to her.

* * *

After about three hours Ginny's arm was about to fall off as she stood back to survey her work. Three-quarters of the wall had been painted blue, the only part that wasn't was right at the very top. Glancing at Draco she found him on his second wall, the top of both still bare as a result of the lack of ladders.

"Hey Malfoy, if you help me I think I can do the top of the walls."

He didn't pause in his painting; "How so?"

"Well if you help me climb onto the table I can reach."

He sighed as though it was a difficult decision before waving his wand at the table which landed with a thud in front of the nearest wall. Wandering over to him she stared up at him but his face was expressionless. He gripped her slender waist and lifted her up easily, dropping her onto the table. As he let go his hands brushed the back of her thighs and she turned on him.

"Hey! That wasn't code for '_touch what you like_'."

He rolled his eyes; "Don't flatter yourself, Weasley."

"Oh I forgot, I'm not good enough for you am I?"

"In a word; no."

Narrowing her eyes at him dangerously she held out her hand.

"Can you pass me my paint please?"

He picked up her tin and paintbrush, handing them up to her. She casually placed the tin carefully on the table besides her and dipped the brush into it, without once changing her expression she slapped the brush onto the top of his head. He gaped at her for a moment.

"You did not just… why you little…"

Barely coherent he gripped his discarded brush and flicked the thick paint all over Ginny's chest, speckling her freckled skin and instantly dying her white top blue.

A furious paint fight ensued where both of them not only covered each other in the stuff but managed to splash the walls as well ruining all their hard work. The pair were busy rubbing the paint into each other's faces when the door flew open.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN ARE YOU DOING!"

They froze, Draco's hands still cupping Ginny's cheeks while she held her own dripping hands over him, paint dripping steadily onto his designer boots. McGonagall looked about ready to have a coronary as she stood in the doorway, eyes blazing and her hands at her hips.

"That's it I have had enough of the both of you, clear this mess up and get to your dorms."

Hardly able to breath she spun on her heel and marched away jerkily. Ginny turned to look sheepishly at Draco who was looking ridiculous with blue paint dribbling from his hair down his face.

"You know what?"

"No but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me."

"Smart ass, and to think I was about to compliment you."

Ginny laughed, throwing her head back and baring her paint covered throat; "Yeah right."

"Well I was going to say this paint looks a lot better on you but now I don't think I'll bother."

Ginny raised her eyebrows at him as he pulled a sulky face at her.

* * *

**cuddlyjill** – thank you here it is

**Tomsgirl2005** – Blaise is a guy and Harry and Cleo will get together eventually but maybe not yet I'm afraid although Cleo isn't the type to wait around for long. Ginny snapped at Cleo because she was reading and she interrupted her. Hope that clears it up a bit

**BlackMystick** – thank you very very much I'm so glad you like it :D ah sometimes he deserves a good smack doesn't he and Cleo just sort of popped up in my mind although she is influenced by characters in an online comic I read

**Yuki Asao** – I'm glad you like her and the story, I didn't break Draco's nose you see I could have done but I decided not to here's your update

**seekerpeeker** – thank you

**Pussin Boots** – thank you, I can't take credit for Blaise he's all J.K's I'm afraid

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan** – glad you like it here's more

**squirrel-wrath** – I'm glad you like her outfit, it's the outfit I've got for tonight's party yay here's the promised update

**Calla-ForEvEa** – thank you

**Zohra89** – there's a little bit of G+D action in here I suppose but the best is yet to come, I'm glad you like it though

**Nickel** – I only used that name because I had a total block when it came to naming it, the new name is from a song on the Dirty Dancing 2 soundtrack which I love at the moment so I hope it's more interesting for you. I am violently opposed to boring names so I try and put some fun ones in to make life that little bit more fun. It's continuing see.

**Eve Granger** – here's your post I'm glad you like it


	4. Sugar We're Going Down

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one 

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating:** M for language and eventual sex scenes and there will be at least one lesbian scene but I'll clearly mark that section so it's skip-able for the easily offended

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Sugar We're Going Down' by Fall Out Boy

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Four – Sugar We're Going Down**

Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team  
We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

_"These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time"  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail"  
"I was referring to the Bible"  
"... I knew that!"_ – _The Da Vinci Code_

"So how was detention?"

Draco shot an irritable look at Cleo who was sprawled on his bed staring gleefully at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." He muttered, running a self-conscious hand through his hair and examining his fingernails for any remaining blue paint.

"Uh huh."

He ignored Cleo's knowing look and went back to writing his essay for Potions. When he had done he sat back and rolled his shoulders to ease the ache there, turning he found Cleo still staring at him with the same smug look on her face.

"Have you even blinked?"

She just lifted her eyebrows at him and he glowered at her; "Don't do that."

"What?"

"That 'I-know-something-you're-trying-to-hide' look."

She rolled over onto her front and cupped her chin with her hands, watching him as he glared at her from his chair.

"Well Draco darling, if you weren't trying to hide something I wouldn't have this look."

"I'm not hiding anything."

She cocked her head to the side; "Uh huh."

Sighing irritably he got to his feet and crossed the room, tugging open the door and turning to look at her.

"She'll be on the grounds somewhere."

"Shut up."

He slammed the door before she could reply and huffed down the corridor towards the Common Room.

"Draco where are you going?"

"Out." He snapped, darting out of the room before anyone could follow him.

* * *

A cool breeze was blowing when he left the school building and he shivered for a moment, shoving his hands into his pockets and wishing he'd grabbed his cloak on the way out. He watched as a gaggle of first year girls passed him, giggling at a group of boys scattered under a tree not far from them.

He ducked as a Fanged Frisbee whistled past his ear, grinning as Filch hobbled over to the fifth years playing with it ready to bawl them out. Shaking himself he moved down the stairs towards the lake. He had almost fully circled it when he caught sight of a flash of red on the edge of the Forbidden Forest and he stopped.

Deliberating for a moment he sighed; "Merlin."

He made his way over to the Forest in time to see Ginny emerge and cast a look about her. As he neared he could see the sweat sheening her skin, her leggings and tank top glued to her with it and she wiped a hand across her forehead.

"You know… for someone so popular you sure spend a lot of time alone."

Shooting him a sideways glance she ignored him and tightened her loose ponytail, unwrapping the tape on her hands.

"And for someone supposed to be my enemy you spend a lot of time following me round."

He snorted; "Just keep telling yourself that, Weasley."

She stared at him for a moment longer, just enough to make him feel uncomfortable, before shrugging and walking away from him. He glanced around at the surrounding students before sighing and making his way into the clearing she had just vacated. Slumping down against a tree he stretched out his long legs and stared up through the dense leaves at the speckles of sky visible. It was probably going to rain soon, the air was heavy and the grass was slightly damp as he used his hands to prop himself back against the tree-trunk.

He caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye, something pale blue and shimmering in the weak light. Getting up he bent down and lifted it up so he could see it properly. It looked like some sort of diary and it had the words Ginerva Weasley inscribed in scripted gold lettering along the bottom. He hesitated for a moment and glanced around; there was no one near. Faltering for a moment he shook himself and flipped it open. He found himself staring at a moving picture of the whole Weasley clan.

There was so many of them the faces were tiny pinpricks in a mass of red and he hurriedly flipped the page over. There were pencil sketches and photographs and clippings from the Daily Prophet, Muggle pictures of bands and films, letters addressed to her and tickets from bus and train rides around Muggle London. When he reached the empty pages at the back he gently closed the book and tapped his fingers on the front of it.

He quickly dropped the book back onto the floor and stood up; for some reason he felt guilty and he didn't like it. This book was obviously very personal to her and he had no doubt she'd be back for it as soon as she realised it was missing. But then again if she didn't realise it was missing the book would get ruined out here, or someone else would find it. He didn't like that thought very much. He could always take the book with him and get Cleo to give it to her, but then Cleo would tell Ginny he had found it.

Compromising he nudged the book under the shade of a nearby shrub and quickly left before he could change his mind.

* * *

He was one of the last in the Great Hall for dinner that night, there were barely ten students left in the entire room when he heard someone approach Slytherin table. Glancing up he watched Ginny sit down opposite him, the pale blue book cradled in her lap.

"I found it."

She indicated the book in her lap but he didn't look at it, wondering how she knew he knew. He nodded.

"Thank you for moving it, I never got around to putting any spells to protect it from the rain. Never thought I'd need to."

"How did you…?"

"I saw you go into the clearing after I'd left, I didn't realise I'd left it there until I was in the showers."

Fighting back the image of her in the showers now flashing through his mind he nodded again.

"Why didn't you bring it to me?"

He jumped as though she had kicked him and he stared at her, she was staring right back curiously.

"I didn't want you to think I'd been invading your privacy."

She cocked her head to the side, her fingertips running over the smooth cover of the book as she spoke; "But you looked at it anyway."

There was no accusation in her voice, she was merely stating a fact and he found himself nodding again.

"Well that makes perfect sense."

Despite himself he laughed and she smiled slowly at him, a genuine smile that lit up her eyes and dimpled her cheeks.

"Well I guess I'll see you later."

She got to her feet but hesitated before she could move away from the table. Flipping open her book she rifled through until she came to a loose drawing stuffed into the back pages of the book. She held it out to him and he stared at her for a long moment before taking it.

When she was gone he looked down at the thick page in his palm; it was a detailed pencil sketch of himself, Cleo and Blaise Zabini. They were all laughing at something and he looked particularly happy for once. Flicking it over he saw Ginny's neat writing at the bottom corner and he shifted his thumb so he could read it; Malfoy's birthday.

Frowning he turned it over again and narrowed his eyes at the detailed features and clothing, he could just make out a smudge of a ring that his father had sent him for his eighteenth birthday earlier in the year. Finding himself grinning he gently folded the page in two and tucked it into an inner pocket of his robes.

* * *

The party was very loudly raging inside when Ginny fought her way through the mostly drunken crowds to a small side door that led to the indoor dock. She was dying for some fresh air and a break from the loud music even if it meant having to cope with the mechanics of manoeuvring over pebbles in high heels.

When she finally reached the cool breeze that signalled the dock's entrance she sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the heavenly sensation against her hot skin. She jumped as a wet hand clapped over her eyes. A familiar scent filling her nose stilled her panic and she shoved against the chest touching her bare arm.

"Malfoy you jerk."

He stuck his tongue out at her as she glared at him, wiping the back of her hand across her cheek to remove the water.

"Have you been swimming?"

He laughed sheepishly and shook his head; "Fell in."

She raised her eyebrows at him and he lifted the corner of his lips in a half smile.

"You fell into the water?"

"Well its not like I meant to or anything."

She shook her head at him; "Come on let's get inside before you freeze your stupid backside off."

* * *

"I'll be right back… I just need… the toilet…"

Slightly unsteady on his feet Harry patted Hermione vacantly on the shoulder and reeled off to one side colliding with someone rather painfully.

"OW! Watch where you're going you son of a… Harry?"

Cleo steadied him as he swayed a little, his eyes blurring behind his glasses.

"Great… now I feel morally obliged to sort you out… I knew hanging out with Gryffindors was a bad idea."

Knowing there was an exit that led up to one of the store rooms beneath the kitchens Cleo managed to steer him towards it without causing too much damage to either of them. Eventually she manoeuvred him onto a dusty box of lentils and searched about for something sobering to give him. She came up empty.

"Fine we'll do it the hard way."

She pulled out her wand and summoned a glass of water for him, enunciating her words carefully as she'd had more than her fair share of alcohol so far.

"Harry… I need you to drink this OK sugar?"

He mumbled something incoherent and she cursed, shifting around on her knees so she could balance his head against her arm and tip the water into his mouth.

After about half an hour of this he finally started waking up and making sense; "I need a wee."

Rolling her eyes she helped him stumble over to a very old toilet around the corner, leaving him half propped against the wall she went back into the main storage part and nosed around at some of the numerous boxes on the shelves. The sound of running water shifted her attention back to Harry who still hadn't emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey Potter… not drowned yourself have you?"

A string of muttered curses answered her before he stumbled out of the door and glared at her.

"No."

"So I see." He continued to stare at her. "Come on your little Gryffindor friends will be missing their hero no doubt."

He staggered past her and slumped down onto the battered lentil box again; "I'm not a hero."

Cleo stared down at the top of his messy head; "Come on now… everyone knows you're our saviour and all."

He shook his head and she knelt down in front of him, watching as he stared dejectedly up at her.

"Oooook, sore subject."

She made to stand up but he gripped her wrist with lightening reflexes for someone still partly drunk.

"Why did you help me just now?"

Cleo snorted; "Because you couldn't walk."

"But you're a Slytherin… why should a drunken Gryffindor matter to you?"

She opened her mouth but didn't make a sound as she watched him remove his glasses to clean them awkwardly on the sleeve of his shirt. He glanced up at her briefly but she was still frozen, the vivid colour of his eyes captivating her. Without thinking she leant forward, and kissed him. For a moment he was too stunned to react but when she started to move away from him he grasped her upper arms in a gentle but firm grip and pulled her back towards him.

She hadn't been expecting him to pull her forwards and she lost her balance falling hard into him, knocking him backwards and splitting the box beneath them. Lentils scattered everywhere with an almighty rushing sound and Harry found himself flat on his back amidst a pile of dusty lentils with Cleo sprawled on his front.

"Wow… who knew lentils could be erotic."

Harry stared at her and she smirked; "I'm joking. You need to start relaxing Potter."

He gulped as she shifted to get up off of him and she shook her head; "Don't be such a virgin, this is hardly the most exciting things can get."

His eyes were as wide as they could get and he looked terrified so she took mercy on him and get to her feet, holding out a hand to help him up.

* * *

"Weasley?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Nothing."

Ginny rolled her eyes and continued working on the drying charms she was casting to keep him from getting pneumonia.

"Weasley?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"Why are you so nice to everyone?"

She stared down at him and he squinted up at her, watching how the candlelight haloed her head from behind.

"I dunno I guess I just know there's something good in everyone."

"Wow a walking cliché."

She shot him a dry look and he shrugged.

"Not like that I just mean that everyone's got something redeemable about them."

"Oh."

They looked at each other curiously; Draco could see that Ginny was entirely serious about what she'd said.

"It's late… I'm going to bed."

He watched her walk away back towards the door that led to the main party area; she paused when she reached it.

"Goodnight Malfoy."

"Goodnight Weasley."

* * *

**BlackMystick** – you should never ignore your urges… even if it costs you a load in paint

**Calla-ForEvEa** – glad you liked it… I have a twisted imagination

**Yuki Asao** – hope this one lives up to your expectations

**blissfulxsin** – here's your chapter

**Draco'sGirl05** – I'm glad you like her my friend's just like her she's insane

**Tomsgirl2005** – we'll see what McGonagall does she never gives up

**squirrel-wrath** – here's the post

**peter-pan-equals-luv** – you could always start a paint fight, you never know someone might join in, spit in a volcano lovely one of my things to do before I die is meet Johnny Depp not very exciting I guess

**Emurly** – updated for you

**puresilver** – Sear is Cleo's last name so yeah its kind of a nickname

**Zohra89** – thanks here's your update

**im no Muggle** – I love painting its fun especially with paint fights

**Nickel** – thank you very much here's your update

**gabby** – sorry I had a load of coursework to do but here's the new update


	5. Stop Living the Lie

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes and there will be at least one lesbian scene but I'll clearly mark that section so it's skip-able for the easily offended

**Chapter Summary:** Gentlemen, accidental dates, stomach wiggles, Strictly Ballroom and toast

**Author Babble:** nothing particularly exciting really just things to piece the plot together

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Stop Living the Lie' by David Sneddon

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Five – Stop Living the Lie**

He sits alone at a table in a small cafe  
Drowning his tears in a bottomless cup of coffee  
And he's tumbling into his thoughts  
His memories are all tied in knots  
And who is going to save him  
No one wants to know him  
She stands alone in a place where no one knows her name  
She catches them staring they turn around and vanish the frame  
And she's nursing her head and her pride  
She died long ago deep down inside  
And who is going to save her  
No one wants to know her  
I cant believe that you'd pull on a sleeve when you cry  
You stick in the knife then give the kiss of life  
Live the lie  
And we all have a saviour  
So do yourself a favour  
Stop living the lie  
He sits alone and looks up to the eyes of an angel  
She catches him staring and smiles the smile of an angel  
And she asks him if this chair is free  
He said yes will you sit here with me  
No one would have saved him  
We should all learn from them

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"... I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

"Remember I want that essay on how to concoct a Love Potion and why its use is illegal on my desk by Monday." Snape called over the bustling students already filtering out his door trying to get away.

Ginny took her time packing her things up at the back of the classroom; Snape didn't frighten her any more than Professor Binns did, something Snape knew and which impressed him as much as it irritated him.

"You guys go on ahead I have to ask something."

Ginny's friends nodded and hurried out of the room leaving Ginny alone with her Professor. She calmly tucked her books into her battered green satchel and made her way over towards the front of the room where Snape was grading papers.

"Professor?"

He didn't bother to look up at her as she sat on the desk in front of him.

"Yes Miss Weasley? I assume you would like to know if there is anything you can put into your essay which will gain you extra credit."

Ginny didn't reply as she watched him, he finally paused in his marking and looked up at her.

"To get the extra credit you'll need to describe the three different types of Love Potion, their effects, their ingredients and the disadvantages of each."

Ginny nodded and jumped down from the table, pausing when Snape called out to her.

"Just out of curiosity… why do you want all this extra credit?"

She pursed her lips as she thought before shrugging; "Why do things by half."

She gave him a half smile before leaving his classroom, closing the door quietly behind her. Snape shook his head and went back to his marking, he rather liked the Weasley girl she was smart, efficient and she was honestly interested in learning. And unlike Granger, she wasn't a noisy know-it-all; she kept her answers to herself and gave others the chance instead.

While her Potions teacher was deliberating her academic attributes, Ginny was wandering along the corridor flicking through her Potions book looking for a specific page. Not looking where she was going she stumbled over a rough stone in the floor and her hands flew out to steady herself, the book falling from her hands with a loud thump. She watched as Draco Malfoy bent down and retrieved her book from the floor for her.

Glancing at the page it had landed on he lifted his eyebrows as he gave it back to her; "Love Potions Weasley?"

She smiled wickedly at him, her fingers brushing his as she took the book from his hand; "Well you never know."

He felt sparks in his fingertips and he watched as she carefully marked the page and tucked it under her arm.

"I can hardly see you needing to use a Love Potion."

She cocked her head to the side and he hurriedly closed his mouth, realising what he had said.

"Maybe…" She ran her eyes over his features briefly, his eyes sparkling with amusement and his upper lip curling in a slight smile. "Maybe not."

Not fully understanding what she meant he stayed silent, watching as she played with a lock of her hair absently.

"What are you doing down here anyway?" She finally asked, noting the absence of his bag and any books.

"Had a free period, I was working in the Common Room."

She nodded and flipped the lock of hair over her shoulder, tying her hair in a knot to keep it out of her face.

"What about you?"

She gestured back at Snape's still closed door; "Potions lesson. In fact I'm probably late for Charms by now."

They stood and watched each other for a moment later before she rolled her eyes; "I thought you were a gentleman, Malfoy?"

He started and stared at her with huge eyes; "What?"

"As a member of one of the most prestigious families in the Wizarding world I assumed you'd been taught how to treat a woman."

Reading into her words completely wrong he had a flash of exactly how he'd like to treat her and he hurriedly kept his mouth closed so he wouldn't say something particularly inappropriate that would damage his biological chances of an heir sometime in the future.

Ginny cocked her head to the side, smirking at him in a way that told him she had more than an inkling of what was going through his head.

"Of course I know how to treat a woman."

Her eyes sparkled; "Prove it."

"Alright, skip dinner and meet me tonight in that clearing near the Forbidden Forest and I'll show you how I was raised to treat a woman."

Ginny laughed a little and nodded; "Hey I only wanted you to walk me to class but I guess a date will do."

He stared at her and she smiled at him.

"You want me to walk you to class." He repeated blankly.

She nodded.

"Well I guess I can do that." He gestured towards the corridor before them and Ginny grinned, falling into step with him. "On one condition…"

"Don't worry; it's just between me and you."

He shook his head as she smiled at him and set off again.

* * *

Ginny fought her way through the crowds hurrying towards the Great Hall for dinner, she seemed to be the only one heading in the opposite direction and she was starting to get irritated with the constant shoving.

"Hey Ginny!"

Turning she saw Cleo elbowing her way through a group of fifth years to get towards her.

"Food is in the other direction."

Ginny rolled her eyes; "I know… I have something I have to do. I'll talk to you later though I promise."

Cleo watched her suspiciously as she made her way up the stairs towards Gryffindor Tower.

Eventually climbing into the almost deserted Common Room Ginny ran up the stairs to get changed before her meeting with Draco.

She tossed her bag onto her bed and wriggled out of her school robes, pulling on a pair of faded denim jeans and a long sleeved white and pink pin-striped shirt with large cuffs and collar. Giving her hair a quick ruffle she examined herself in the mirror, adding a bit of last minute mascara and pulling on her shoes.

Glancing at her watch she frowned and shoved her wand into her pocket, racing out of the room and barrelling down the stairs. Halfway down a corridor she slammed into someone and she backed away, shaking her head to clear it.

"Harry?"

"Ginny?"

They goggled at each other for a moment before Harry blushed and lowered his gaze, shoving his hands into his pockets and staring fixedly at the floor.

"You look… surprisingly smart."

"How is that surprising? I can look very suave when the occasion calls for it I'll have you know."

Ginny laughed; "And what occasion calls for this chic outfit?"

Harry opened his mouth a couple of times before shrugging; "Just felt like… looking good."

Ginny nodded; "Uh huh."

She studied him for a moment, in a pair of loose black trousers and a deep red long-sleeved top with holes for his thumbs, his hair still wet from the shower and less messy than usual he looked very sophisticated and very attractive.

"Well I'll let you get to your occasion since I'm late for mine."

Harry grinned at her as she squeezed his arm briefly on her way past, hoping she wasn't sweaty and red in the face as she continued running towards the clearing.

"You have a strange idea of what qualifies as 'fashionably late', Weasley."

Ginny rolled her eyes and huffed to a halt, staring at Draco who was leaning against a tree and examining his nails.

"Oh really?"

"Indeed, once you're over half an hour late it's no longer a gentleman's prerogative to wait."

Ginny held her watch up to the moonlight so she could read it; "If that's true then why are you still here?"

He lifted his eyes to look at her over his nails; "Because I'm here to prove I know how to treat a woman, not to prove I'm a perfect gentleman."

Ginny chuckled and took a step to move past him, he reached out and took a hold of her arm leaning towards her until she could smell his cool tangy aftershave that made her stomach wiggle pleasantly.

"Malfoy… I can't move if you're holding onto me can I?"

"Can you?"

Ginny told her feet to move but they ignored her and she remained next to him, the hand of the arm he had hold of resting on his chest and her nose about an inch from the bared expanse of his long pale neck.

Eventually he let go of her and she took a step back, trailing her hand along his chest so the soft material tickled her fingers.

"I like your top."

He stared at her in confusion for a moment before smiling and shaking his head, moving aside so she could get past him to the clearing. When she moved through the trees she caught a glimpse of light and finally she saw the candlelit clearing. The individual blades of grass filling the little glade had been turned to individual threads of a comfortable chequered blanket, dozens and dozens of miniature candles were hovering around the ceiling of the clearing and sweet claming, soothing music was filtering through the trees.

"So how did I do?" Draco's voice sounded in her ear but she didn't jump, she'd felt him move to stand directly behind her a moment ago.

The heat from his body burned against her back and she nodded; "Not very original I'll grant you but it is very beautiful."

He rolled his eyes, slightly insulted until she turned around and smiled at him.

"It's very very beautiful… thank you."

He fought back a blush and gave himself a little shake as she turned and wandered into the centre of the clearing. Sitting down she tugged off her shoes and stretched her toes into the blanket-like grass, swaying a little to the music. Draco sat down next to her and pulled his own shoes off.

"Hungry?"

She opened her eyes and looked over at him; "Yes."

He smiled at her, genuinely smiled and she found herself smiling back as he summoned an ice cold bottle of Ginny's favourite Wizard drink; a mix of Pumpkin Juice laced with sharp Wizard alcohol.

"So how are you planning on entertaining me tonight?"

He gave her a slightly suggestive look and she laughed taking a beautiful long stemmed crystal wine glass from the basket he had just summoned and holding it out to him.

"I was thinking my charms and witty conversation will keep you occupied enough."

"And when they run out?"

He filled her glass and his own, settling the bottle back into the little pool of ice he had created.

"We'll just have to settle for skinny dipping in the hot tub."

He hurriedly took a sip of his drink to hide his laughter when she looked over at him and chuckled.

"Feed me, romance me… and I'll consider it."

He choked on his drink and she settled back, staring up at the stars innocently.

* * *

"Well well well, Potter. Don't we scrub up nicely?"

Harry looked down at his outfit and shrugged; "Oh this old thing?"

Cleo laughed and moved away from the wall, coming towards him so he could look at her properly. She was dressed in a pair of black leggings and an overlong white sweater that fell off one shoulder and caught on her hips.

"Come on."

She held her hand out to him and he took it, the chunky black bangles at her wrist jangling merrily as she led him through a door that blended into the wall.

"What's this?" Harry looked curiously around the room, it had one wall that was entirely white, candles flickered from the floor and a huge sumptuous suede sofa took up most of the room.

"You know how Dumbledore has an interest in Muggle technology?" Harry nodded. "Well he particularly liked movies. So I thought you could choose some we can watch."

Harry slanted his gaze at her and could have sworn she was blushing in the dim light.

"I'm hardly an expert on these Muggle contraptions am I?"

He laughed and made his way over to the shelves containing all kinds of movies from all different genres. As he stared at them he wondered if Cleo would expect him to choose something romantic for them to watch.

"You look like you're struggling."

He shrugged again and she wandered over to him.

"Haven't you ever seen any movie at all?"

She turned and looked up at him; suddenly realising he was actually taller than her.

"When I was a child I did… before my mother died and my father lost interest."

She turned from him and ran her hand along the shelves, finally pulling down a selection of movies and handing them to Harry. He flipped through them; they were mostly musicals.

"So what do you think?"

He nodded and handed them back to her, keeping hold of one. She frowned at him and he shook his head, holding it up so she could see it.

"I draw the line at Ghost… you couldn't pay me to watch it."

She laughed; "How about Strictly Ballroom then?" He nodded and she slipped a movie in, settling down on the couch and waving her wand to play the movie.

* * *

Bright sunlight pierced Ginny's eyelids the next morning and she groaned pitifully, trying to burrow back into the cocoon of quilts she had wriggled out of in her sleep. When the sun didn't hear her silent entreaties she tried to shuffle the curtain of her bed in its path with her foot but only succeeded in making the gap wider. Giving up she rolled onto her side away from the sun and squinted at her watch on her bedside table; 6.45 am.

"Oh my God… I didn't know 6.45 even existed on a Saturday morning!" She whimpered, trying in vain to get back to sleep but it was no use; once she'd opened her eyes sleep wouldn't come back to her.

She allowed herself a long luxurious stretch, kicking her sheets to the end of the bed and rolling onto the cooler pillow besides her. Turning back towards her bedside table where the sunlight from the window above it was lighting it up with sparkles, she squinted at the flower there. Sitting up she pulled aside the curtain so she could see properly, she traced her fingertip over the flower; it was made entirely of water droplets charmed never to change shape or evaporate. Draco had given it to her last night when he had kissed her cheek goodnight to prove he was a perfect gentleman.

She smiled and climbed out of bed, pulling a dressing gown on over the old oversized t-shirt of Bill's she wore to bed. Making her way quietly to the showers she found them empty because of the early hour and she set about getting ready quickly, slightly spooked at the echoing emptiness of the tiled room.

"Feels like an asylum." She shivered, even more unnerved when steam quickly filled the room from her shower blocking out her view of everything.

She was done in less than ten minutes and she wrapped herself in her robe and quickly left the room still dripping wet. Humming gently to herself so she didn't wake her still sleeping roommates she pulled on a pair of short denim shorts, frayed at the edges and a fitted green t-shirt, that almost covered them until she tucked it in slightly, with _Dance is Love_ printed on it in thick white letters.

She pulled on a pair of thick polka dot socks and her Converse, plaited her hair and headed off to the Great Hall to do her Potions essay.

She found it practically deserted besides a couple of the Professors and she grabbed a nearby jug of Pumpkin Juice and a couple of apples and headed out to the lake to find somewhere to sit.

* * *

"You're in a surprisingly good mood today."

Draco shrugged and wandered back into his room from the bathroom, Cleo followed him and collapsed onto his bed. She watched him running a brush through his wet hair, his jeans low-slung exposing a barely perceptible line of blonde hair trailing from under his belly-button down under his jeans.

She knew a lot of girls would kill to be where she was right now but she merely saw someone she'd grown up with prancing around half-naked and looking happy for once. He finally pulled a black t-shirt on and sat down next to her on the bed to slip on his shoes and socks.

"You don't look too boot-faced yourself."

She laughed and nodded.

"So what's your deal?"

She raised her eyebrows at him and he chuckled, shaking his head. Getting to his feet he ruffled her hair and winked, leaving his room and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast. On his way past the Entrance Hall doors he caught sight of Ginny by the lake and he altered his course without realising until he was already halfway there.

He stopped to watch her for a minute; she had her legs crossed and a couple of open books around her, she was scribbling across the parchment as her hair blew in the breeze.

"Looks like you're studying hard."

She paused and looked over her shoulder at him; "I am… are you here to distract me?"

He shrugged one shoulder at her, his hands in his pockets and his loose shaggy hair fluttering in the wind; "Do you want me to?"

She turned back to her work and continued writing; "You forget I'm female… we can multitask."

He shook his head and laughed, moving over to squat next to her so he could see what she was writing.

"The Eternal Love Potion. Fascinating."

She nodded in agreement and he watched her writing something down, he didn't see what she wrote hejust watched her hand moving the quill.

"It is. To be able to create a love where there was none, that lasts forever no matter what."

He watched her as she spoke; saw something like sadnessglinting in her eyes.

"Which is, of course, why it's illegal."

Draco couldn't think of anything to say to this so he sat down next to her and set about plucking up chunks of grass. Ginny continued her work for a moment before stopping, calmly putting down her quill and handing Draco the pile of toast she had charmed to stay warm. He smiled and took it from her; staring out across the lake to where a fifth year couple were sitting happily together hand in hand, contentedly kissing every once in a while. He sighed and silently munched his toast.

* * *

**sugarpixie02** – thank you here you go

**frogstopper77** – I have checked it out but I haven't reviewed yet, I will eventually though honest lol glad you liked it

**Calla-ForEvEa** – yay another update

**Angel** – I updated was this soon enough for you?

**Tomsgirl2005** – no more paint fights I'm afraid strangely though my friends want me to go paintballing this week lol oh there will be Harry and Cleo-ness soon enough I promise, probably that before any Draco Ginny stuff though hope you like it

**Yuki Asao** – what was confusing? I hope this one wasn't, I get a bit carried away sometimes but anyway here's your update

**Nickel** – I keep having to go back and read the old stories every time they're updated or I get them all mixed up lol hope you like it

**Blonde-gym-chick** – thank you

**BlackMystick** – thank you very much! I think my muse hit last night watching Strictly Ballroom for the 100th time so don't be surprised if there's dancing in this one somewhere along the line lol

**Requiem517** – well thank you for informing me of that and here's your update :)


	6. Kiss From A Rose

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes and there will be at least one lesbian scene but I'll clearly mark that section so it's skip-able for the easily offended

**Chapter Summary:** Second date, drunken Cleo, Betty Boop pyjamas

**Author Babble:** I don't normally update this quickly but I'm doing everything I can to avoid my Psychology coursework and my English essays right now. Plus I think I found my muse again.

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Kiss From A Rose' by Seal

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Six – Kiss From A Rose**

There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
You became the light on the dark side of me  
Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen  
Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
The more I get of you stranger it feels, yeah  
And now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave  
There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say, you remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen  
Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave  
I've been kissed by a rose  
I've been kissed by a rose on the grave  
And if I should fall along the way  
I've been kissed by a rose  
Been kissed by a rose on the grave  
There is so much a man can tell you  
So much he can say you remain  
My power, my pleasure, my pain  
To me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeah  
Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby  
But did you know that when it snows  
My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen  
Baby I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grey  
Ooh, the more I get of you  
Stranger it feels, yeah  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
A light hits the gloom on the grave

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"... I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

"Hey Malfoy!"

Draco stopped and turned to look at Ginny who was racing down the street packed with Hogwarts students on their trip to Hogsmeade.

"Yes Weasley?"

Ginny skidded to a halt, holding her hand up to him and bending over to catch her breath as Cleo smirked and shook her head, hurrying to catch up with Harry, Ron and Hermione who were just ahead of them.

When Ginny had recovered her breath they took off again, winding through the crowds excitedly streaming up and down the streets.

"Enjoying your weekend out?"

He shrugged and stared around as an excited bunch of fourth years hurried past chattering loudly.

"It's only Hogsmeade… the novelty wears off by fifth year."

He stopped when Ginny did, a wicked look on her face and her eyes glinting mischievously; "Really."

He nodded and she grinned, grabbing his hand and dragging him into the Three Broomsticks as they approached it.

"What are you doing?"

Ginny weaved them through the tables packed with people and into a back room where there were half a dozen fires roaring, people disappearing and reappearing through them at random intervals.

"You arranged the first date, now it's my turn to take you somewhere."

Draco wrinkled his brow as she grabbed some nearby Floo powder and pulled him in line for the nearest fireplace.

"I think you have the wrong idea about how this whole dating thing works."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulder making him take a startled step back as she laughed; "Oh please, Malfoy. This is the millennium get with it."

He laughed and shook his head.

"Are you insinuating that we're dating?" Ginny asked him teasingly, nudging him with her elbow.

"Are we?"

She thought for a moment but before she could answer it was their turn for the fire and she smiled brilliantly, pulling him into the fire with her.

"The Leaky Cauldron!"

They emerged into the crowded Leaky Cauldron and Draco made automatically for the back door to Diagon Alley, pausing when Ginny pulled on his arm and headed towards the front door instead.

"Where are we going?"

She leaned in so she could whisper in his ear above the noise of the crowd; "You telling me you've never been to Muggle London?"

He cocked his head to the side giving her a disbelieving look and she laughed, curling her fingers around his wrist and tugging him into the crowds.

"We could get in a lot of trouble for this." He muttered, allowing her to lead him.

* * *

"Look there's Buckingham Palace!"

Ginny leaned over him and pointed over the side of the open-top bus they were currently riding on. Draco stared beadily at the building for a long moment before the bus moved on and the irritating monotonous mechanical voice giving the tour continued over their heads.

"Malfoy Manor is bigger."

Ginny rolled her eyes; "Looks like the Queen isn't home."

Draco frowned at her; "How did you know that?"

"The flag isn't flying." Ginny indicated a page in the tour guide on her lap and then pointed to the empty flagpole. "Hey maybe you should try that, then the peasants know when they can celebrate."

Draco scowled at her and she smiled sweetly at him; "OK where should we go next?"

"You choose, you're the expert."

She flipped through the brochure, eyeing the glossy pages excitedly.

"What's that monstrosity?"

Glancing up she saw Draco's gaze fixed on something in the distance over her head.

"Oh it's the London Eye." He shot her a look and she laughed. "Its like a big ferris wheel with these glass capsules on it. You pay to sit in them and you can see all of London as you go round."

He lifted his eyebrows at her and shook his head, muttering something about the stupidity of Muggles.

"So have you decided where we're going yet?"

Ginny nodded and pressed the bell on the pole besides her, getting to her feet she led Draco down the stairs and off the bus with a beaming smile at the driver.

"What was the point in paying just to get off in a couple of stops?"

"Oh you silly goose." He frowned at her and she smiled. "It's a tour bus you can get off it whenever you want and then when you want to get back on it you just stop it at one of its bus stops and show them your ticket."

He nodded and followed as she flagged down a passing taxi and climbed into it; "London Zoo please."

* * *

"What do you call this again?"

Ginny giggled and swallowed her food; "It's a chocolate dipped banana. It's gorgeous try some."

Shooting her a mistrustful look he took a tiny bite and chewed with a doomed look on his face.

"Well?"

He shrugged one shoulder and took a bigger bite, not admitting he liked it but not throwing it away either. Ginny smirked and moved away from the food stand, heading over to the penguin section.

"So how am I doing?" She asked, resting her elbows on the top of the glass wall and leaning over to see the penguins.

"Well it's the strangest date I've ever been on. Not least since the girl brought me for once."

She smiled and chewed on her banana, watching him out of the corner of her eyes as he mimicked her pose and watched the penguins waddling about.

"Well you know the day's not over yet." She grinned and moved away from the wall.

He grinned to himself and shook his head, taking another bite of his banana before following her bright hair into the crowd.

* * *

When they finally finished their tour of London the sun was setting and the breeze was comfortingly cool. Ginny followed Draco off the bus, thanking the driver, and she tucked her hands into the pockets of her jeans and set off down the street.

"You actually enjoy doing this over and over again?"

She looked sideways at him; expecting him to be bored, but instead he was half-smiling and staring around at the still crowded streets they were walking down.

"Yeah I guess I do."

They stopped by the riverside and Ginny climbed onto a bench, sitting on the back of it with her feet on the seat. Draco followed suit and sat down next to her, looking out over the water.

"I dunno I guess it just feels good to be able to go somewhere where no one knows me."

He watched the lights flickering over the water for a moment, letting the words sink in.

"Yeah… that is a nice thought."

She turned to look at him and he smiled at the water.

"Girls coming after me for my good looks and charm rather than just my money."

She slapped his arm and he chuckled, twisting away until their knees were touching and they were facing each other. The sun sent waves of colour over their faces, turning Draco's hair to gold and shooting highlights through Ginny's thick red locks.

"We better get back you know."

He nodded, neither of them moving.

"You haven't got your Apparating licence yet have you?"

Ginny shook her head and he sighed, holding out his hands to her; "You better hold on then."

* * *

"Ginny! Draco!"

Cleo burst through a crowd of people and threw herself onto Ginny who caught her, laughing. The pair of them had definitely missed their curfew and had made their way straight to the party.

"What's happening? Has Merlin made a come-back or something?"

Cleo scowled at Draco and prodded him hard in the shoulder, she wasn't exactly drunk yet but she was definitely on her way.

"Weasley is _finally _making a move on Granger."

Draco pulled his face as Blaise swaggered over, his arm around a leggy blonde Slytherin in a dress that barely covered any of her assets.

"Sssssh… look!"

Ginny held onto Cleo as she swayed dangerously trying to turn too quickly to look for the couple.

"Oi! Move your asses three steps that-a-way!" Cleo hollered at a group of Hufflepuffs who were currently blocking their view.

They glowered at her but moved over so they had a clear view. Ginny could see her brother's tell-tale hair in a corner, dressed in a navy-blue turtleneck sweater and jeans he didn't look half bad and Hermione was looking pretty good too in a knee-length black ra-ra skirt and a pale pink vest-top, both of which Ginny had leant her a week earlier.

As they watched Hermione placed a hand on the crook of Ron's elbow and he flushed a little.

"Oh go on Ron for God's sake." Ginny muttered to herself.

A couple danced past, blocking their view for a moment and by the time they had moved the pair were locked together and Ginny cheered, jumping up and down. Cleo, being left unsupported, took a misplaced step and nearly went over until she grabbed onto Blaise's shirt for balance.

Ginny was busy laughing at her when Harry appeared, looking slightly lost without Ron at his side. Cleo screeched in delight and barrelled into him, locking her arms around his neck and nearly strangling him.

"Dammit woman, can't you try controlling what you drink?" Blaise muttered, straightening his shirt before disappearing with the blonde in tow.

"Oh Harry I'm very nearly drunk!"

He nodded looking slightly frightened as she fell against him; "I noticed."

She giggled and he stared at Ginny over her shoulder, silently begging for help; she grinned at him and dragged Draco off to dance.

"Harry, will you take me to bed?"

He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, looking for something to say before his vocal cords managed to kick in again; "What?"

"Well my legs don't seem to be quite cooperating with me tonight…"

He sighed and turned her around, swinging one arm over his shoulder and helping her out through one of the tunnels. As they made their way down to the Slytherin Common Room Cleo managed to lose both her shoes and pull her hair out of its braids, fortunately they didn't run into anyone who would tell on them.

"Password?" Harry asked, watching as Cleo creased her brow at the empty stretch of wall they had spent forty-five minutes trying to locate.

"Erm… I don't know."

Harry sighed as she reeled back into him again.

"Let me in!" She hollered, kicking the wall with her foot.

She wobbled for a moment before gasping in pain and dropping onto the floor, hard, cradling her foot to her.

"Potter? What are you doing down here?"

Harry turned in time to see Blaise glaring at him suspiciously; he took a step to the side so he could see Cleo sitting cross-legged on the floor rubbing her bare foot in both her hands.

"Forgotten the password has she?"

Harry nodded and politely took a couple of steps back so Blaise could whisper the password to open the door.

"Cleo, come on get up."

She stared up at him with tearful eyes for a moment before crawling obediently through the doorway and into the Common Room.

"Ok, not exactly what I had in mind but good enough." Harry muttered.

He was about to turn away when she let out a whimper and dropped her foot, staring around at the mostly drunken couples and groups milling around the room.

"Yeah Gryffindors have to be noble… my ass." He sighed and stepped into the room, grabbing Cleo under the arms and hauling her to her feet.

She wobbled but smiled up at him and he rolled his eyes, following Blaise's directions to her room. She refused to walk since her foot was 'broken' so she ended up hopping along the stone floor giggling.

"Why aren't there any charms stopping the boys getting into the girls' rooms down here?" Harry asked as he pushed her door open with his foot.

"Oh come on Potter we figured out how to disable those in third year."

He shook his head and guided her over to where he assumed her bed was; there was a picture on her bedside table of herself and Ginny on a beach sticking their tongues out at the camera.

"Pyjamas…" She mumbled.

Making a logical decision Harry dug around under her pillows and found a Betty Boop shorts and t-shirt pyjama set.

"I'll give you some privacy."

Cleo sat down on the bed and held up her pyjamas to study them; "You don't have to."

He shook his head again and turned around so she could get changed. It took a lot of swearing and some occasional loud thumps as though she had fallen off the bed before she told him he could turn around now. She had the shorts on backwards and the top inside out but he supposed it was good enough.

"Into the bed." He pulled back the covers and pointed to the crisp sheets under them and she obediently crawled under her blankets.

Kissing her cheek goodnight he was about to leave when she called him back; "Harry?"

He turned in the doorway; "Yeah?"

"You're not like most guys you know." He frowned at her and she smiled dozily at him. "Most guys would have taken advantage."

"You're drunk Cleo." He pointed out and she scowled for a moment before dissolving into giggles.

"Yeah I know. Goodnight Potter."

He smiled and closed the door quietly, quickly making his way straight up to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Now who can tell me the incantation that's needed?"

Professor McGonagall stared around the room expectantly but not a single hand was raised. Her entire class of seventh year Advanced Transfiguration students stared back at her in various states of doziness. Seeing a student had actually fallen asleep with her head cushioned on her arms she pursed her lips and marched over to her.

"Miss Gray!"

She jerked awake and stared up at her Professor through bleary eyes, one side of her face creased from where she'd been lying on her robes.

"Is there a reason you see fit to sleep through my class?"

She shook her head and lowered her eyes. McGonagall eyed the rest of the room, noting how at least three-quarters of her students were only just keeping their eyes open. Most were either slouched down low in their chairs or propping their heads up with their hands. Even Hermione Granger was staring sleepily at the board without noticing her Professor had moved away from it.

"What's the matter with you? You are seventh year students and your behaviour is atrocious. I want two rolls of parchment on this topic for tomorrow's lesson and you all better have practised. Now get out and get some sleep the lot of you."

No one uttered a word as they filed out of the room slowly; too tired to take advantage of the fact they had just been given a lesson off by McGonagall. Cleo caught up with Draco who was no where near as tired as his classmates and who was quite cheerful at the prospect of getting an unexpected free period.

"I don't think we should have another party on a Sunday night again." She whispered to him, yawning.

Draco studied her for a moment; "You look like hell."

"Thanks a bunch." She scowled; she had huge black circles under her eyes from where she had woken up at hourly intervals last night to throw up.

"Why aren't you suffering like the rest of us you stuffy git?"

He smirked at her; "I went to bed early dear, without consuming enough alcohol to fill the lake, unlike some."

She stuck her tongue out at him and fell into a sulky silence for a moment before smiling evilly; "So did you and Ginny have fun yesterday?"

Draco very nearly missed the last step but caught himself before it became noticeable.

"Didn't know I had to give you a record of my movements, Sear."

She rolled her eyes and followed him down into the Dungeons.

"So what happened?"

He ignored her and headed over to one of the empty sofas by the fire.

"Malfoy she's my best friend and I want to know!" She wailed, stamping her foot and tossing her head back.

"Why the sudden interest in my love life?" He asked, leaning back against the sofa so he could see her.

"I'll ask Ginny." She threatened.

He stared up at her with an amused look on his face; "You do that."

Cleo shot him a poisonous look and threw her bag at him; he caught it easily and dropped it onto the floor besides him.

"Take a Pepper-Up Potion and get some sleep, we have Potions in an hour."

Scowling she turned on her heel and stormed off to her room, muttering under her breath at him and vowing to demand the details from Ginny the instant she saw her.

* * *

**ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe** – here's more

**sugarpixie02** – thank you

**Tomsgirl2005** – I do not advise paintballing for anyone… it hurts! Hope you like the update

**1 in hall of freaks** – I spend most of my life on my computer I'd be lost without it and parents should be glad their children are reading something at all

**Nyah1** – glad you like it

**I'm Blond. James Blond.** – updated you see and soon as well

**Calla-ForEvEa** – glad you like it

**Nickel** – hurrah you liked it. I'm far from happy I've just discovered I have two exams on my birthday; Psychology has officially just ruined my 18th birthday! Hope this one makes work better for you

**Yuki Asao** – I updated for you

**Phillexican** – glad you like it enjoy the update


	7. Satellite

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes and there will be at least one lesbian scene but I'll clearly mark that section so it's skip-able for the easily offended

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Satellite' by Santana ft Jorge Moreno

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Seven – Satellite**

So what divides  
From the bitter sweetness love provides  
I will redefine my place within this union  
For what is a lie  
And the better me can't show its side  
I will try to find my way to higher ground  
Oh! There's a million stories  
And a million ways to get there from here  
Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine  
Be inside you all my life  
But if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side  
I'm gonna be your satellite  
Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dreams like they were mine  
When I, I hear you scream it makes me cry  
It makes me realize I'm only human  
For what relies on the balance between love and pride  
Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love  
Oh! There's a million reasons  
And a million ways to get to your heart  
Baby, I'm gonna make you step outside  
The corners of your world and find  
That if you let your heart open up your mind  
There's a whole new world on the other side  
I'm gonna be your satellite  
Now hand over your world at night  
And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight  
I can see your dreams like they were mine

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"... I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

Draco became aware of something tickling his nose and he sniffled, moving his head a little from side to side trying to dislodge whatever it was. He heard someone giggling but it sounded faint and far away. The tickling returned and he raised a hand to swipe it away, pausing when his hand made contact with something soft.

He sighed and opened his eyes slowly, staring blearily up at what had been tickling him. It took a moment to register in his mind that he was nose to nose with Ginny and she had been using the tip of her nose to tickle his. His hand was still tangled in her hair from where he'd tried to remove the tickling and he let it fall. She sat up properly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Morning." She grinned, beaming down at him.

He continued to stare up at her; still half asleep and hoping that she couldn't tell he had been in the middle of a _very_ stimulating dream.

"Hey Draco I was wondering… WHOA!"

Draco turned to see Cleo gaping at the two of them before hurriedly closing the door. They waited a few seconds before she opened it and peeked her head around it and gave them a funny look before closing it again.

Ginny rolled her eyes and looked back down at Draco who had just noticed that she was sitting on top of his bare-chested form in the briefest of tank tops, her black trousers blending in with the sheets pooled around them. Eventually she climbed down off the bed so he could get up.

"Weasley, not that I'm not pleased to see you or anything but why are you in my room?"

He climbed out of bed, cricking his neck and wandering over to the adjoining bathroom in his green silk pyjama trousers.

"I thought you'd be more interested in knowing why I was on top of you."

He came to stand in the bathroom doorway, a green toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and a towel slung over his bare shoulder. He watched her as she meandered about his room, picking up the picture of his mother on the dresser and studying it.

"Well?"

She glanced at him over her shoulder and placed the picture back on the dresser, moving over to his wardrobe and pulling open the doors.

"Dunno… I stayed in Cleo's room last night after the party and came to wake you up. You looked so cute in your sleep I couldn't resist."

Draco, who had returned to the bathroom to finish his teeth, stuck his head out of the door and glared at her; no one had ever called him cute, in fact he could handle being called a lot of things but not cute.

"I am not cute." He scowled, watching as she pulled out one of his more expensive black velvet cloaks and rubbed the material between her fingers.

"Yes you are."

Her reply was almost lost over the running water as he washed his face and moved back into the main room.

"No I'm not." He moved her two steps to the side so he could get at his clothes in the wardrobe.

"Yes you are." She laughed, watching as he bent to select a pair of trousers. "Especially when you're all indignant."

He straightened up and glared at her, ruining the image when she noticed the black boxers with _Dangerous Content_ in white graffiti writing across the crotch clutched in his hands with his clothes.

"Hey are you two done?"

Cleo was back, a hand half over her eyes as she stared at them in amusement.

"Yeah I think we're done here." Ginny smiled up at Draco.

"Well come on, say your goodbyes we got a date with the Library." She winked at Draco and closed the door.

"A date with the Library huh?"

Ginny nodded; "I promised I'd help her with her Defence Against the Dark Arts stuff."

"Really. Well you better not keep her waiting then."

Ginny laughed and ran her hand up his chest; "You just want me to leave so you can get dressed."

"Weasley, if you were planning on staying the last thing I'd be doing would be getting dressed."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, hurrying out of the room when Cleo banged on the door to remind them she was still waiting.

* * *

"What were you doing leaving Draco Malfoy's room first thing this morning?"

Ginny flipped over the page of her newspaper; "Morning Ron."

"Well?"

She glanced up at him and fixed him with a steady gaze; "Well what?"

He made a noise like a cat falling very suddenly down a hole and Ginny sighed, taking pity on him.

"I went to see Malfoy while Cleo was getting ready. It was her room I spent the night in, not Malfoy's."

Ron narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously but let the subject drop when an owl landed in Harry's lap.

"So what are they up to?"

Draco's voice tickled her ear pleasantly as she flipped over another page.

"Saving the world again I expect."

Glancing up Ginny watched her brother and his friends getting closer and she nudged Draco, not in the mood for an argument. He flashed her a grin and slipped under the table next to her. Ginny lifted her eyebrows but didn't have time to say anything when Hermione sat down next to her.

"Anything interesting?"

Ginny turned to face Hermione, her eyes widening when she felt Draco's long fingers slipping her foot out of her shoe.

"Not really, here take it."

She struggled to keep a straight face when he moved his fingers delicately over her socked foot, tickling the hollow underneath and wiggling her toes.

"Ginny are you feeling alright?"

Hermione put a hand on her shoulder, creasing her brow when she felt her trembling.

"I'm fine."

Ginny used her other foot to kick at him, smiling when something gave a satisfying crack.

"Ginny I think you should have a lie down."

"Sounds good to me."

Ginny hurriedly booted Draco before his muffled voice attracted his brother's attention, smiling at Hermione when she eyed her suspiciously.

She bit her lip when he began to massage her foot gently, squirming a little in her seat as bolts of desire rippled up her leg.

"Ginny?"

"Mmmmm?" She murmured, leaning back a little in her seat and sighing happily.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"What? Oh… yeah… I'm quite alright."

Hermione held the back of her hand against Ginny's forehead and lifted her chin, forcing her to meet her eyes.

"You've not taken something have you, Ginny?"

Ginny snapped out of her haze and shook her head free of Hermione's grip; "Of course not."

"Hermione what are you doing?"

Both girls turned to look at Ron, Hermione almost flushing; "I was just seeing if Ginny was alright."

"Why wouldn't she be?" Ron demanded, half rising to his feet suspiciously.

"I don't know she was spacing out, I was only checking she wasn't ill." Hermione snapped.

"For Merlin's sake, sit down Ron I'm fine. If you must know I was getting a foot massage."

They stared at her silently for a moment as Draco quietly slipped her shoe back on for her. Without saying a word all three friends looked under the table where Draco was languidly lounging against Ginny's bare legs. He gave them a little wave as they stared at him.

"Ginny." Ron almost whispered, slowly getting to his feet.

"Yes Ron?"

"I think we'll have to talk about this later."

She raised her eyebrows; "Yes I figured we would."

He forced a smile and quickly left the library, Hermione and Harry gaping after him before hurrying off to follow him.

"Well that went surprisingly well."

Ginny glanced down, amazed that even crawling out from under a table he still looked graceful and elegant.

"What… did you expect him to jump you and beat you to a big pulpy, but still rather marvellous, Malfoy mess?"

He absently flicked dust off his shoulder; "As a matter of fact yes I did."

She nodded; "Yeah so did I."

* * *

"I can't believe we're here, I mean for God's sake what is there to learn here?" Blaise cursed, huddling into his thick full-length coat.

From fourth year up all students had been required to go to a small seaside town where Muggles and wizards lived together.

"There's lots to learn here, Blaise." He shot Cleo a doubtful look. "Of course to actually learn you'd have to have at least a passing interest in museums and art galleries and everything else 'culture' related."

He growled at her and pulled the collar of his coat up against the breeze, watching as she grinned at him before falling back so Harry could catch up with her.

"Hey Potter. Don't suppose you know what's meant to be interesting around here do you?"

Looking insulted he opened his mouth before glancing around at the bored-looking students around them.

"No."

She laughed and took his cold hand in her gloved one.

"Come on Potter, let's make things interesting."

Looking like he'd swallowed a lemon Harry allowed her to lead him towards the beach.

"We're not meant to leave the town." He managed to stammer, flushing when she looked at him fondly.

"Come on Potter, you're with me. Be brave."

Before he could protest she dragged him into one of the wooden changing rooms they rented out in the summer.

He looked terrified as she settled herself down on the sand and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, sex on the beach? No thanks. Sand gets everywhere."

He found himself laughing and she patted the sand next to her for him to sit down.

* * *

"Enjoying this torture are you? Doesn't surprise me."

Ginny turned to see Draco watching her sulkily as she stared out over the churning sea, leaning against the edge of the pier.

"It's peaceful out here."

"Oh yes I can see the sense in that. All these nice quiet crashing waves and squawking seagulls. Nice little lullaby there for you."

She laughed and shook her head, turning to face him with an amused look on her face.

"Are you laughing at me?" He asked, squinting at her as the wind whipped salt in his eyes.

"Yes." She replied matter-of-factly, watching as he narrowed his eyes at her.

They stared at each other for a moment before Ginny sighed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Malfoy."

She reached out to him, her green-gloved hands soft against his cold cheeks as she pulled his head down towards hers. Her lips were cold and delicious against his as his hands went out to steady them against the railing of the pier. He melted against her, sparks igniting between them as he tilted his head down a little so she wasn't stretching herself too high.

"Hogwarts students this way please! Back towards the Portkeys. Quickly now. In your Houses!"

Breaking apart they stared over at where the Professors were rounding everybody up. Grinning at each other dozily they made their way over to the steady stream of students filing into the Portkey building. As Ginny approached the Gryffindor students she gave his hand a gentle squeeze before moving over to join her friends.

Draco sauntered over to Blaise with a rather goofy look on his face, Cleo soon joined them with a similar look and Blaise narrowed his eyes at them as they gathered around a Portkey with several other Slytherins.

"Did everybody get some but me on this ridiculous trip?" He muttered to Cleo.

"Probably." She smirked back as the Portkey kicked in.

* * *

**Tomsgirl2005** – we had these silly little paintball guns, they don't hurt that much unless its close range

**Calla-ForEvEa** – I'm glad you liked I here's your update

**malfoysslut** – thank you very much here's your update

**Ginny-and-Draco-fan** – I'm glad you like it here's more

**sugarpixie02** – I love Ron and Hermione as a pairing but I don't really feature it that much in my fics I guess lol I always thought Harry was a gentleman myself. Cleo's crankyness there was probably a reflection of me I'm very cranky with lack of sleep. Anyway here's your update.

**crazysugarhighpixie** – thank you very much

**Nyah1** – I will lol indeed I have

**ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe** – here's your update

**Yuki Asao** – they're a little bit together does that satisfy you for now lol?


	8. Dirty Little Secret

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes and there will be at least one lesbian scene but I'll clearly mark that section so it's skip-able for the easily offended

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Dirty Little Secret' by All American Rejects

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Eight – Dirty Little Secret**

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you  
Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside  
Those thoughts I can't deny  
These sleeping dogs won't lie  
And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
Just another regret, hope that you can keep it  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Who has to know

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"... I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

"Ginny? This was just delivered to the Common Room for you."

Ginny looked up from her book at her friend Mishka who was leaning in the open doorway with a parcel in her hand.

"Does it say who it's off?" She asked, moving her book to one side and getting up from the floor where she'd been sat under the window.

"There's a note but it's in some other language." Mishka shrugged, handing her the parcel and closing the door quietly behind her.

Ginny turned the parcel over in her hands; it was a large oblong box wrapped in thick expensive dark blue paper that shone in the light, a shimmering silver ribbon topped it with a matching tag tucked under it. The tag was in Latin, no wonder Mishka couldn't read it.

_Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was for me to risk being seen in a Muggle shop buying these?_

_D.M_

She smiled, sitting down cross-legged on her bed and undoing the ribbon, her smile growing when she saw what was in the box and a slight flush colouring her cheekbones.

((FLASHBACK))

_"What are you doing?" Draco laughed, watching as Ginny emptied the entire box of chocolates out onto the grass._

_They'd ended up having lunch together again, neither of them was quite sure how they'd come to that decision but they had agreed to a picnic by the lake. It must have happened while they were teasing Ginny had concluded. They were now sat on Draco's expensive black cloak by the lake experimenting with some of the Muggle foods Ginny enjoyed._

_"The pink ones are my favourite." She muttered, picking through the brightly wrapped chocolates and collecting the said pink ones in her free hand._

_"Why the pink ones?"_

_She shrugged, tossing a golden one to the side carelessly; "They're strawberry crèmes and they're amazing."_

_He laughed, watching as she retrieved one happily from a small separate pile._

_"So you bought a whole box, just to eat the pink ones?" He asked in amusement, leaning back on his elbows to watch her._

_"They don't sell boxes of just the pink ones; I have to get them somehow."_

_She finally finished looking for them and put them carefully to one side, lifting the edges of the cloak around them so they didn't roll away. She scooped the discarded chocolates into the box and handed them over to Draco who rolled his eyes_.

((END FLASHBACK))

"Hey Ginny, what've you got there?" Ruth asked as she entered, moving to dig around in her trunk for something.

"Just some chocolates."

Ruth moved over to see what they were; being a Muggle-born she knew they were Muggle chocolates straight away.

"Your favourites. I didn't think they did boxes with only one kind in like that."

Ginny ran her hand over the top of the see-through box, the pink chocolates casting a strange reflection from the lamp besides her.

"They don't."

Ruth watched her for a moment before smiling, tugging on the jumper she'd retrieved from her trunk and heading to the door.

"You coming down to dinner?"

Ginny got to her feet and put the box carefully into her trunk; "Yeah sure."

* * *

"Happy birthday Draco!" Pansy squealed, throwing herself on him when he finally made his way into the Slytherin common room.

He eased himself out of her grip as quickly as he could and dropped onto the sofa.

"Note for you, Draco."

He glanced up at one of the Slytherin prefects who handed him the note on her way past. He unfolded it curiously; it couldn't be a birthday note as it was scribbled on the corner of a bit of parchment.

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement after dinner._

_I have something for you._

_G.W_

He smiled to himself and tucked the note into his Potions book left on the side before Pansy could read it. Getting to his feet and heading to dinner cheerfully.

He ate as quickly as he could, curious to find out what Ginny had for him and why she wasn't at breakfast.

Half an hour later he was standing outside the Room of Requirement with his hand on the door handle. He opened it slowly and took a step inside, blinking in confusion when he saw that it was decorated like an 18th century lounge.

"Sorry about the décor, it's my favourite though."

He turned to find Ginny leaning against the wall next to the door, clad in afitted short black dresswith her long red hair in a bun at the back of her head anda bottle in her hand.

"Champagne?"

She grinned at him and held it out to him; "What… surprised I can afford it?"

He frowned at her and took the bottle from her, heading over to a nearby table where a corkscrew was laying there. After he'd opened it he turned to find Ginny sitting on the floor besides the fire. He filled their glasses and sat down opposite her.

"Is this your big surprise?" He asked, taking a sip.

She leaned towards him so she could whisper in his ear, close enough for him to smellher scented body lotion.

"Maybe, why do you like it?"

He smiled at her; "Yeah actually I do."

She turned around and dug under a nearby low sofa, turning back to face him with a big oblong package in her hands. It was wrapped in pure white paper covered in tiny multicoloured stars and fastened with a matching ribbon.

"You won't need this then will you?"

He lifted his eyebrows at her and took the parcel from her outstretched hands. It was quite heavy and he carefully unwrapped it.

"You don't have to keep it if you don't like it." She said quickly.

It was a portrait of his mother in a fragile silver frame. Drawn on a large canvas and painted delicately in watercolours she was sitting in a summer meadow with her legs tucked under her, half turned away from the camera. She had on a knee-lengthsnowy whitesummer dress with tiny violets printed all over it. The thin straps exposed the creamy white flesh of her shoulder that was bared to the camera and her long silver hair was braided down her back instead of tied back. As he watched wisps began to blow across her face and the long grass around her waved in the breeze. A nearby Weeping Willow tree was shifting in the wind as her clear blue eyes stared out across the meadow peacefully.

"It's amazing." He finally said. "How did you get it so like her?"

She blushed at his compliment; "The picture in your room, I have a photographic memory."

He put the painting carefully to one side and took a drink of his champagne.

"Happy birthday."

He chuckled and put his glass on the low table by the fire.

"You don't like it do you?" She said slowly, lowering her head and turning away so she couldn't look him in the eye.

"I love it."

When she still didn't look up, obviously assuming he was just saying it to make her feel better, he moved over to her and kissed her. His lips were cool and tasted of champagne, contrasting completely with the hot fire still roaring besides them. She moved her hands into his hair and shifted her legs so they were under him. He leaned forwards, edging her onto her back on the shaggy rug. He traced kisses down her neck and over her collarbone, nipping gently at the delicate flesh between her breasts as she ran her foot up and down his inner thigh. He had just ran his hand up her thigh, reaching the hem of her skirt and was massaging the lace of her knickers with his thumb when Cleo burst through the door.

"I know I know… you're busy!" She half-shouted with her hands over her eyes as Draco pulled away so Ginny could sit up. "But this is an absolute emergency!"

"Somebody better be dead." He growled, running a hand through his dishevelled hair while Ginny went about straightening herhair and tugging her skirt down.

"We'll all be soon." Cleo moaned dramatically.

"What's going on, Cleo?" Ginny asked.

"I think they've found out about the parties. Oh Merlin we're going to be in detention for the rest of our lives!"

"How would they find out?" Draco asked, hunting around for the shoes he'd kicked off earlier.

"I think Filch must have followed some of the students. Or his wretched cat. Dammit I knew I should have fed that thing to the Giant Squid." Cleo cursed angrily.

Draco shook his head and got to his feet, holding out a hand to help Ginny up.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, Miss Sear. We've been looking for you two. Professor Dumbledore would like to see you." Professor McGonagall said sternly, appearing in the doorway behind Cleo.

When Ginny made to follow the two Slytherins towards the Head's office, McGonagall halted them in disbelief.

"Miss Weasley? Surely you aren't involved in this?"

Draco opened his mouth to say something to the contrary but Ginny put her hand on his upper arm and stepped forward.

"Yes I was, Professor."

McGonagall pursed her lips; "Indeed. Very well then. Off you go."

* * *

**Nickel** – the title's from a song in the Dirty Dancing 2 soundtrack which I love! Thank you I hope you like this chapter

**Tomsgirl2005** – glad you liked it, enjoy this one

**crazysugarhighpixie** – well here's the next chapter for you

**Calla-ForEvEa** – hope you like this chapter

**EclecticCollections** – thank you very much


	9. Fill My Little World

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Fill My Little World' by The Feeling

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Nine – Fill My Little World**

I had a dream we went away  
Left this city for a day  
You took me southwards on a plane  
And showed me Spain or somewhere  
But in reality you're not so keen to show me anything  
And I thought you liked me

Hey, show some love, you aint so tough  
Come fill my little world right up, right up  
Someday you're going to realise  
(I want you)  
To fill my little world right up, right up, right up

Yeah, so what you gonna do  
With all this stuff piling up, filling up and taking up  
You misunderstand me  
All I wanted was some evidence  
That you really like me  
(You really like me)

Hey, show some love, you aint so tough  
Come fill my little world right up, right up  
Someday you're going to realise  
(I want you)  
To fill my little world right up, right up, right up

Maybe it's all too much  
How come we're so messed up  
Maybe I'm not enough  
Maybe you're just too much

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"... I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

"Absolutely outrageous behaviour! I knew you couldn't control your students Dumbledore!"

Fudge continued in this vein for a few more moments while the subject of his rantings sat quietly before Dumbledore's desk.

Draco watched in fascination as Fudge got redder and redder and redder. He himself was sat silently, his features blank which Cleo knew meant he was furious… and he wasn't getting any happier as Fudge bellowed at him.

"Have you nothing to say for yourselves? Am I keeping you from something important?"

Remembering exactly what he could be doing instead, something snapped in Draco's eyes and he opened his mouth angrily; "As a matter of fact little man…"

Ginny put her hand on his arm and he broke off in surprise, glowering at Fudge who was huffing and puffing at the insult of being implied as an insignificant person by someone a great deal younger than him. No matter that the person was richer, higher in status through being the only heir to an ancient family, and definitely better looking.

"Excuse me Minister." He turned to the pretty young girl sat to one side. "But isn't it Professor Dumbledore's duty to punish us?"

Fudge scowled and turned on Dumbledore again; "Not only breaking all kinds of rules but disrespectful as well. I had no idea such pure families bred such ill-mannered children…"

Dumbledore rose to his feet angrily; "Thank you Cornelius, but as young Miss Weasley said, it is my job to punish my students. Since they have broken no laws they are not under the Ministry's jurisdiction and therefore, since our previous business is now resolved, I am sure you will understand if I ask Hagrid to accompany you to the door and not I."

Fudge turned a violent shade of red and blustered a little at being dismissed in such a way but saw no other choice than to do what Dumbledore had suggested. Hagrid rose from his seat and made her way to the door of Dumbledore's office, opening it and waiting for him to pass through.

Fudge swept out without so much as a goodbye and McGonagall shut the door quickly behind them.

Dumbledore now turned to the students sat in a row before his desk.

"Stupid bumbling fool." Cleo muttered, eying the closed door distastefully.

"I take it you won't be voting for him in the next election?" Ginny muttered and they exchanged a look, giggling nervously.

"This is not an amusing matter." McGonagall snapped.

Dumbledore held a hand up and she fell silent, sitting back in her chair with her lips tight.

"You are both right of course." Dumbledore said slowly.

Cleo frowned; "You're not voting for Fudge either then?"

He chuckled and shook his head, his eyes twinkling as he put his fingertips together before him.

"I was referring to Miss Weasley's earlier line of reasoning, before our Minister professed his opinion."

Ginny glanced at Dumbledore who was eyeing her thoughtfully.

"No students were hurt over the past months, unless we count hangovers." His eyes were twinkling again. "You were right to indicate that no one was placed in any danger and all students were still in fact on the grounds."

"Professor…" McGonagall spluttered. "You cannot be considering condoning their actions?"

Dumbledore turned his steady gaze to her; "I am not denying that they were wrong, I am merely weighing both sides of the argument before I come to my conclusion."

"Maybe we won't get punished after all." Cleo muttered hopefully to herself.

"Nevertheless, you have broken many of the school's rules."

Before Dumbledore could relay his punishment there was a clamouring outside and Snape, who was closest to the door, pulled it open in a fury.

"Fudge you incompetent fool… now what!" He roared.

Silence followed and Ginny turned in her seat to see what was going on.

"Well you can't see him he's busy." Snape's voice snapped.

"What's going on?" McGonagall asked irritably.

"Students." Snape said shortly.

"Let them in." Dumbledore said, watching as Snape moved from the doorway.

About two dozen students filed into the room, most of them knocking something over as the room filled up.

"We're here to back up Ginny." Ron said stoutly. "And to a lesser extent those two."

Cleo and Draco eyed the students with interest. They weren't as surprised to see the amount of Slytherins as Ginny was, they knew the loyalty to each other their House possessed.

"Indeed, you represent the rest of the students?" McGonagall demanded.

"Well actually ninety-eight percent of the students are in the hallway." Ron turned to Dumbledore. "There's probably some sick on your revolving staircase by now."

--------

"We're under supervision." Ginny said flatly.

After the students had shown up in Dumbledore's office chaos has ensued, everyone trying to argue their point at once. Eventually Dumbledore had established that the students didn't want the punishment bestowed on their friends to be harsh since their decision had helped the students greatly.

They had made their point and been dismissed back to their common rooms.

As soon as Ginny had made her way through the portrait hole she had been accosted.

"What does that mean?" Harry asked in confusion.

"We've had a charm put on us, it tracks where we are at all times. We have to be in the common room by ten o'clock and we can't leave it until six in the morning."

There was a stunned pause as the common room listened to her.

"They grounded you!" Ron bellowed.

"Pretty much." Ginny agreed, throwing herself down in a chair by the fire. "They also put all new wards up at the docks so no one can go down there except a teacher."

Groans of disappointment filled the room as people passed this news around.

"Do you think they'll let us keep the Yule Ball?" Lavender asked suddenly.

Ginny shrugged; "I don't know."

-------

Breakfast the next morning was a dull affair. Everyone picked listlessly at their food, chatter was rare and whispered… no one had anything to look forward to anymore.

"There's a happier atmosphere in the Dark Lord's dungeon." Cleo muttered, slumping down in her seat and pushing her still full plate away from her.

She glanced at Draco and saw his gaze fixed on the Gryffindor table, more specifically on the back of Ginny's head.

"Ah… still not spoken to her after your fumblings yesterday."

He shot her a filthy look and turned to his plate, picking a grape off the sprig before him and rolling it over in his hands. He was about to say something when Dumbledore rose to his feet. There was no need for him to ask for silence since no one was talking but they all turned expectantly towards him, if somewhat resentfully.

"As we are aware Halloween is nearly here. And, in light of recent events, we have agreed to put on a ball."

Excited mutters followed this and the noise got louder and louder until Dumbledore had to shout for their attention.

"It has also been decided that, should they agree, Miss Weasley Mr Malfoy and Miss Sear are to arrange it."

Stunned silence greeted this statement until the grape in Draco's hands flew from his startled grasp and landed with a plop in Pansy Parkinson's pumpkin juice opposite him.

"Are you going to arrange it?" Pavarti asked Ginny in a loud whisper and she turned to look at Cleo who was staring at Dumbledore as though he had suddenly sprouted a few extra of heads.

"I… I guess so."

Excited chatter filled the room again and Cleo bounced to her feet, darting over and grabbing hold of Ginny.

"We've got work to do, kitten."

Ginny shot a despairing look at Draco who shrugged as Cleo went off in front of them, a stream of nonsense flowing over her shoulder as she planned.

------

"Have you ordered the drinks and the food?" Ginny asked a passing fifth year and he nodded. "Thanks, Billy."

She tapped her wand on the clipboard and a tick appeared next to the food, indicating it had been taken care of.

"Hey Callie?"

A Ravenclaw girl from her year popped her head up over the top of a pile of huge cardboard boards she was supervising the painting of; "Yeah?"

"Did you get in touch with that wizard about the actors?"

She nodded; "Yup he said he'd owl you a list of their names and pictures so we know who they are and a brief outline of what they do."

Ginny gave her a thumbs up and Callie went back to showing a fourth year how to change the colours of paint issuing from his wand.

She ran a hand through her fringe and shoved her wand into her ponytail.

"Difficult job?"

She turned to see Draco stood behind her. He had been organising the tables being brought up from the docks to be stored in a room just off the hall until tomorrow when the Ball was.

"Yes." She said, taking in his dusty appearance.

He had streaks of dust across his black t-shirt and his hands, face and hair were filthy.

"What have you been doing?" She asked, amusement in her voice. "Rolling in the dust?"

He lifted his eyebrows at her; "Interesting fantasy you have there, Weasley."

"I have far more interesting ones I could tell you." She replied calmly, going back to checking over her list of things still to be done.

"Really?"

She studiously avoided his eye as she ran her finger down the list; "Oh yes, I have several. My favourite involves warm chocolate syrup."

When she looked up again he was standing directly in front of her.

"Is that a fact?" He muttered and she shivered. "No fantasies involving dust?"

She shook her head, for a moment unable to speak as she shrank the clipboard down and put it in her backpocket.

"Allow me to widen your imagination." He whispered, pulling her against him and kissing her before she could reply.

She ran her hands through his hair. He had started to notice that she enjoyed doing that, a lot. He traced the top of her back pocket with his fingertip, one hand on her neck and his thumb massaging her jawline. She felt the dust rising up her nose and she pulled away quickly, putting a hand over her face.

"What?" He asked, puzzled by her reaction.

She was about to answer when she sneezed, loudly. They stared at each other for a moment.

"Romantic." He said, his lips quirking a little at her and she laughed.

"Oh please, there aren't enough empty rooms in this castle for you two? You have to subject the rest of us to this display?"

They turned to find Cleo frowning at them, her hair clipped back from her face and a smudge of paint across her snub nose.

"It's a reward for hard work." Ginny grinned, very aware that Draco's thumb was tickling the sensitive skin where her back met her low jeans.

"I never get a reward." Cleo pouted.

"You never do any work." Draco pointed out.

"And neither will you two if you keep that up." Seamus put in as he backed past them, pulling a cart piled high with folded up chairs.

"Yes thank you Seamus." Ginny said icily as he moved on towards the room they were using to store things.

"You're welcome." He called over his shoulder.

"Speaking of rewards, if this is a system we're setting up does anyone know if that Hufflepuff is dating anyone?" Dean Thomas asked as he ambled past with his arms full of heavy black material.

"See what you've done now." Ginny said disapprovingly to Draco.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but you weren't complaining about said system five minutes ago? Or were you telling all your complaints direct to Draco's tongue since it was already in such close proximity?" Cleo observed in amusement.

"Alright that's it. GET BACK TO WORK!" Ginny hollered at Cleo who stuck her tongue out at Ginny and moved over to count the pumpkins.

"I could totally get used to this." Ginny said after Cleo had gone.

"See there you go talking about fantasies again, that's not the way to get a guy working you know." Draco smirked.

"It is if he ever wants to experience said fantasy." Ginny pointed out, getting her clipboard out again.

--------

**Tomsgirl2005** – they didn't get into that much trouble really, mainly because I couldn't be bothered writing a big scene where they get shouted out. Little bit more Draco Ginny stuff, not a lot but fear not there will be soon.

**crazysugarhighpixie** – thanks a lot

**well.just.imagine** – glad you liked it

**ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe** – thanks a lot I'm glad you like it

**Lady of Romance** – thanks here's your update

**Yuki Asao** – I updated, I know it took a while but still… an update

**Nickel** – fear not, there shall be Draco Ginny-ness soon indeed there shall. Thanks a lot and here's what happened (it's a bit anticlimactic but I couldn't be bothered writing a huge getting in trouble bit I'm afraid)

**xfinishedinadayx** – I updated, you can stop dying now :) (please stop dying I need reviews and its bad for my reputation :D)


	10. Loving You

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Loving You' by Paolo Nutini

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Ten – Loving You**

Goodbye loneliness and hello tenderness  
I've been waiting for your call for so long  
And it musta been hard just to follow your soul,  
To stick to the road that your hearth wants you to go and as you slide through the door  
With your morals on your sleeve  
And I think its time for all those morals to leave so lets get down and freaky baby, lets get restless  
Baby cmon' get crazy with me  
And I said  
When you're loving me, I'm loving you and I love your prowess and the things that you do and its your  
Flawless soul that bleeds my stone and when your loving me I'm loving you and that's When we've got it goin' on  
So many people think we've got it wrong they try to break us but we wont play along so Let's get down and dirty baby, lets get restless baby  
And I said  
When your loving me, I'm loving you and I love your prowess and the things that you do And its you  
Flawless soul that bleeds my stone and when your loving me I'm loving you and that's When we've got it goin'  
On oh goin on and I was so  
And I ended another home and you fly in my arms you just fly into my arms

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"... I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

"Where are you going Ginny? You can't be getting ready yet the Ball's eight hours away." Ron said from his armchair by the fire where he was playing chess with Colin Creevy.

"I have to get the Hall decorated." Ginny said as she headed towards the portrait hall.

When she reached the Hall there was a group of about a dozen people milling about the Hall talking excitedly as they waited for Ginny, Draco and Cleo. Ginny clapped her hands loudly and they all looked at her.

"We'll make this as quick as we can so we can all get ready." She said grinning.

She instructed the group on what their individual jobs were and Ginny set about tying her hair back so she could get to work. She wrapped her hair into a knot at the top of her head and headed over to direct the two Gryffindor girls arranging the hangings.

There were a dozen banners they had made for the occasion, all of them were made of a heavy black material and were currently being hung in the rafters. They each sparkled with miniature crystals representing stars and on the largest centre piece was a huge full moon. Whisps of silver grey clouds were charmed to drift from banner to banner as clouds.

Once this was done Ginny moved onto where Cleo was directing some Hufflepuff boys on where to hang the murals that had been made. Each depicted a dancing audience, all dressed in black, red and green ball dresses and tophat and tails. These were hung at strategic places along the walls of the Hall. The effect was that the Hall now looked huge in all directions, as though the audience that were charmed to really dance were also a part of the Ball.

The tables had been covered in ragged black lace cloths. A lit pumpkin hovered over each small table and the chairs were painted black with jewels shining on them brightly. The walls not covered by murals were thickly hung with spider webs that sparkled in the dimmed light and fake blood had been spilled over the floor artistically. A long table on one side of the room was spread with food and a nasty-looking crow had been borrowed to sit on a branch next to the table.

The actors that Ginny had hired arrived soon after the decorations were completed and they hurriedly got into costume. There were four beautiful girls who stood on a podium in each corner of the room and twirled long ribbons in huge circles over what would be a dancing crowd in a few hours. Half a dozen handsome men were dressed as slaves with real chains around their wrists who were to mill about the room with trays of drinks.

A photographer had been employed for the night and was setting up at the far side of the room. He dug a disc out of his pocket and placed it on the floor, poking it with his wand it sprung up into a small forest consisting of a few dark trees with real bats that fluttered about them but couldn't leave them. This was the backdrop for his photos.

"All done Ginny."

Ginny grinned at Cleo and wiped a hand across her sweating forehead.

"How does it look?" She asked as they all grouped together to survey their work.

* * *

"Ginny! You can't go in that, do you know what Ron will do?" Hermione exclaimed when she knocked on Ginny's room to see if she was ready.

"Yes I can." She said firmly, eyeing Hermione over her shoulder in the mirror.

Hermione was in a long black dress with a lot of dark makeup and her hair touching her knees and dyed black for the night.

"That dress needs something." Ginny observed.

She crossed the room and tapped her wand on Hermione's thigh. There was a slight ripping sound and a slit from thigh to floor appeared exposing Hermione's leg.

"There."

Hermione shook her head as she eyed Ginny's outfit.

"Ron's going to kill you." She muttered.

Ginny shrugged one shoulder. She was in a skin-tight black cat-suit that clung to every single curve and left nothing to the imagination. Knee-high black heeled boots with straps crisscrossing them, a long black tail attached at the back and a whip hung around her waist like a belt. Her long rich hair was curled and a pair of black cat ears peeked up from amidst the curls. She had drawn whiskers on her face and outlined her eyes heavily with black eyeliner.

"I'm more interested in Malfoy's reaction." She said with a wicked smile at Hermione.

* * *

The Ball was in full swing by the time the group of Gryffindors arrived. In fact it looked as if it had been going on for a lot longer than two hours. Ginny grabbed Billy as he went past, dressed as a skeleton with fluorescent green bones.

"When you ordered the drink, Billy, who did you order it from?"

He shrugged one shoulder; "Your brothers. They said they could give us a great deal and they promised they wouldn't give us anything with a Transfiguring charm on it."

Ginny shook her head ruefully and thanked Billy.

"What did they put in the drink?" Ron asked suspiciously as he sniffed a glass of swirling golden liquid a waiter had just offered him.

"Alcohol." Ginny said. "A lot of alcohol."

Ron became very excited at this news and hurriedly knocked the drink back and grabbed another.

"Have you seen Cleo?" Harry asked Billy as he was leaving.

"She's torturing actors over there." Billy replied, waving a hand vaguely over his shoulder as he was pulled away by his date.

When the friends approached Cleo they understood Billy's use of the word 'torture'. The actor she was talking to was dressed head to foot in biker leather and had a chain from his nose to his ear… which she was tugging on gaily.

"Did your girlfriend put this on you? Can you attach a dog lead to it? She's gotta have you trained so well!"

Ginny laughed and put her hand on Cleo's shoulder.

"Come on, Cleo. Time for your medication."

She handed Cleo a glass of alcohol which she took happily. Cleo was in a pair of fluorescent green and black striped tights, huge clumpy black boots with a ripped black netted skirt that had something like a tutu under it to make it stick out. A black corset with splashes of lime green paint on it and a black leather jacket that ended just under his shoulder blades finished her outfit.

"This stuff is strong." Ron muttered, reeling a little as he squinted at his empty glass.

"Evidently." Ginny agreed, eyeing the rest of the Hall.

Over in one corner a large group of Muggle-borns were belting out Bohemian Rhapsody out of tune, an impromptu break-dancing competition had broken out in the centre of the dance floor which Ginny highly suspected would end with some serious injuries and in another corner Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were teaching half the room the Time Warp.

Ginny jumped when someone put their hands over her eyes.

"Guess who."

She smiled.

"I know who it is and if he knows what's good for him he won't smudge my makeup."

She turned around to see Draco looking handsome as ever as Lucifer. He was entirely in black with an elaborate silver circlet around his head and silver suede gloves on. In return to her questioning look he said; "Lucifer was God's most beautiful angel."

She raised her eyebrows; "Before he developed a god complex and grew horns and hoofed feet."

He frowned at her and she smiled innocently, holding her hand out towards him. He took it and drew her towards him.

"You look tempting." He murmured into her ear. "It's wasted on these people."

She punched him on the arm lightly and he smirked.

"Let's go for a walk." He whispered and she nodded.

He took hold of her wrist and drew her towards the doors. He could feel her pulse beating pleasantly beneath his fingertips as she allowed him to lead her down the steps. They paused in the centre of a slight valley in the grounds. It had been raining earlier and the ground was still glistening with the drops around them. Before either of them could say anything a huge bang startled them both. Glancing up they watched as another rocket hurtled up and exploded in the air sending multicoloured sparks showering over the grounds.

Ginny shivered and Draco drew her towards him, wrapping her up in his cloak. He felt her small hands at the base of his back and goose bumps crept upwards from that spot.

"You smell gorgeous." She mumbled against his chest.

He smiled into her hair, his hands just under her shoulder blades as she pressed against him.

"It was expensive." He smirked.

She pulled back and shook her head at him. He watched her lips curve into a smile as she stared up at him.

"You'll have to get me some." She said breezily.

He lifted his eyebrows at her and she cocked her head to the side so her curls fell over one shoulder.

"Will I now?"

She buried her nose in his shirt and breathed deeply; "Yes."

"Why would I be inclined to do that then?"

She slipped her hands under his shirt and his breath whistled between his teeth as she leant up to whisper in his ear.

"Because I want some. And if you want to get what you want." She ran her fingertips over his warm skin. "Then you'll get me what I want."

"Is that a fact?" He murmured against her satiny smooth cheek.

Before Ginny could reply she felt something drop against her nose and she glanced up at the dark sky now void of fireworks.

"What?" He asked, irritation in his voice.

Ginny didn't answer. She didn't need to because he had begun to feel the raindrops himself.

"It's going to chuck it down." He pointed out.

"So?" She grinned.

* * *

When they finally made it back to the ball it was beginning to slow down. The younger students had mostly returned to their houses and a lot of the older ones had disappeared too. Draco led Ginny onto the dance floor.

"I think your brother dating Granger is a good thing."

Ginny stared up at him in surprise as they swayed to the music.

"You what?"

He inclined his head to where Ron and Hermione were dancing in a corner, Ron's feet frequently meeting Hermione's toes.

"They only focus on each other, its very convenient."

Ginny thought this over for a moment. It was true that if Ron wasn't otherwise occupied with his girlfriend he would have been tearing Draco apart by now, not to mention bawling Ginny out for her outfit.

"I can live with that." Ginny conceded as Draco twirled her out and pulled her back against him.

* * *

**well.just.imagine** – not a very interesting ball I'm afraid but I hope it was worth the wait anyway.

**Tomsgirl2005** – Dumbledore is quite nice with his punishments we all know that. There will be more Ginny Draco stuff soon I promise.

**Nickel** – well how do you think the ball went then? It could of gone better I think

**xfinishedinadayx** – glad you liked it

**Jem90** – here's the next chapter, I'm glad you like it

**Yuki Asao** – thanks, here's an update for you


	11. A Moment Like This

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'A Moment Like This' by Kelly Clarkson

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Eleven – A Moment Like This**

What if I told you it was all meant to be?  
Would you believe me, would you agree?  
Its almost that feeling that we've met before so tell me that you don't think I'm crazy  
When I tell your love is here and now  
A moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I cant believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Everything changes, but beauty remains  
Something so tender I can't explain  
Well I may be dreaming but til I awake… Can we make the dream last forever?  
And I'll cherish all the love we share for a moment like this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I cant believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
The speed of waiting love of all  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search a lifetime for a moment like this  
Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
I cant believe its happening to me  
Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

"Miss Weasley."

Ginny halted and cursed under her breath, turning to see Snape sweeping over to her looking thunderous.

"You are five minutes late for my lesson."

Ginny cocked her head to the side and handed him the note Dumbledore had written for her giving her permission to go into Hogsmeade and pay the various actors, waiters and musicians that had taken part in the Ball the night before.

"You are missing my lessons to pay a bunch of commoners? Does your education hold no importance for you in the slightest?"

Ginny rolled her eyes at him and shrugged one shoulder.

"I'm doing as I'm told, Sir."

He scowled at her for a long moment before shoving the note back in her direction and stalking off to the dungeons, a group of passing first years quickly scattering out of his way.

Ginny tightened her scarf and pulled on her gloves, pushing open the door and stepping out into the rain. Before she could complain about the weather a large black umbrella was held over her head, effectively blocking the driving rain from touching her.

Spinning around she came face to face with Draco, a smirk on his face and the no doubt designer umbrella held in his black suede gloved hand.

"No one's ever held an umbrella for me before." She said in a puzzled voice.

Draco shrugged elegantly and offered his elbow to her, she slid her little hand into the crook and began down the steps towards Hogsmeade.

"Then you obviously don't know many gentlemen. Hardly surprising, Gryffindor males in my experience are far more barbaric than those of good society are used to."

Ginny shook her head at him and he gave her a wily smile, his perfectly straight pearly white teeth flashing against the black scarf he had wrapped around his chin.

"Just because you weren't given particularly gentlemanly treatment by us Gryffindors, I assure you we have very good manners towards each other. I am constantly surrounded by gentlemen." She said firmly.

He waved a dismissive hand out into the rain as they passed through the school's gates.

"Too gentlemanly for their own good, all that pent-up sexual frustration is the only reason you win at Quidditch you know. If you were all given a good roll in the sack you'd be much more fun and less goal-oriented." He said wisely, nodding along to his voice.

"Well not only have you just completely flipped your opinions on my fellow Gryffindors, but you've just stated that you lose at Quidditch because you get sex."

Draco considered her statement for a moment, rolling it around his mind lazily.

"Yes." He finally said.

Ginny frowned, turning to look up at him in confusion.

"Yes to which statement?" She asked him when he offered no further explanation for his answer.

"Yes." He repeated firmly.

She laughed and shook her head at his odd sense of humour.

"You are right about the goal-orientated though, you can hardly get a word in edgeways when the boys on the team start discussing tactics and suchlike."

Draco slanted a look at Ginny, eyeing the way the cold air gave her freckled cheeks a very becoming flush and made her eyes sparkle.

"Why are you males like that about Quidditch? It's meant to be fun." She asked. "Put a guy in charge and it's just work work work work work."

Draco smiled wickedly at her, his eyes flashing with amusement.

"Because otherwise it's normally just sex sex sex sex sex." He whispered conspiratorially into her ear, his warm breath almost a caress against her cold ear.

"That's really not surprising." She giggled.

He smiled to himself as they approached Hogsmeade. The weather suited her almost as much as he knew it suited him. The cold air gave her a rosy flush and the dark damp scenery only emphasised her bright waves, currently shoved haphazardly under a gold and red striped bobble-hat with flaps over her ears and two pieces of red string down her neck that ended in red and gold bobbles bouncing at her shoulders.

"You're staring." She muttered and he was strangely stirred at the trace of embarrassment she displayed at his appraisal of her.

"I'm just distracted by how different you look compared to last night." He said airily. "Last night you were a sexy seductress, not that I was the least bit seduced of course no matter how hard I tried to be."

She grinned to herself at his playful tone.

"And today you look all cute and adorable, it's disturbing."

She gave him a superior smirk and threw her head back so she could look him directly in the eye.

"I'm a mystery, Malfoy. I thought you'd figured that out by now."

He cocked his head to the side as they made their way down the cobbled main street of Hogsmeade.

"I can't, that's the interesting part." He said and she smiled again.

"There were plenty of interesting events last night." She said with another giggle.

He smiled when her laugh drew the attention of a passing delivery boy, causing him to nearly walked into a lamppost.

"Ah yes, I have to say Seamus Finnigan trying to chat up one of the mural dancers then picking a fight with her partner when she was non-responsive was my favourite."

Ginny shook her head and led him into a store with fancy dress costumes displayed in the window. The shop was full to the brim with various costumes ranging from astronauts to garden gnomes.

"Miss Weasley!"

A rather hunched over old woman hurried forward towards Ginny who smiled brightly at her and pulled off her hat, releasing her cascade of ruffled curls which were easily the brightest thing in the room. Well maybe second to the fluorescent clown's costume Draco was currently eyeing beadily.

"I trust you were satisfied with my actors?" She asked, a touch of pride tingeing her voice and Ginny nodded.

"Oh yes they were fantastic!"

Draco sidled over to join them, his umbrella being borne away by a house elf to be dried.

"Indeed they were very professional, even when Marcus Flint tried to look up the blonde's skirt. She simply gave him a kick that has surely damaged his chances at future heirs and kicked him off her podium. Very entertaining I shall certainly recommend you to my father."

Catching sight of his signet ring as he took his gloves off to warm his hands by the merrily crackling fire, the woman beamed at him. Ginny elbowed him and handed over the bag of coins Dumbledore had given her for their fee.

"They were very very good, so beautiful and talented." She gushed. "I wish we could have hired you for my birthday party but we couldn't afford it." Ginny trailed off blushing when she realised what she had said.

"Mores the pity, my dear." The woman said kindly. "My dancers absolutely raved about you and your team. They said you were so fair and sweet, never ordering them about but asking them. I'm sure they'd love to work for you again."

Ginny blushed and thanked her with glowing cheeks.

"They've been treated terribly by some people, you know. Ordering them around like house elves and then refusing to pay." She trailed off and smiled at Ginny, tucking the bag of coins into an ancient cash register. "We'll be happy to work at Hogwarts again any time."

Ginny thanked her again and tugged her hat back on.

"When is your birthday?" Draco asked as they left the shop.

"August eleventh." Ginny said absently, busy pulling on her gloves and trying to tuck her hair under her hat.

"You had a birthday party?" Draco asked, his mind wandering to his so called 'parties' which were really just an excuse for his father to invite influential people to the Manor to talk evil with.

"Well we had cakes and things and I played Quidditch with my brothers, Charlie and Bill were home for the week as well." She said quietly, wondering where he was going with this.

"I've never had a real birthday party." He said flatly. "At least not one I've ever enjoyed."

Ginny stared at him for a long moment, she wanted to hug him and make him smile again but she knew he'd assume she was feeling sorry for him and he'd hate that.

"When is your birthday?"

He shrugged one shoulder again, steadying the umbrella when a gust of wind nearly bowled them over.

"June fifth."

"That's your seventeenth, you should do whatever you want for it." She said matter-of-factly.

He laughed humourlessly.

"My father uses my birthday for his manipulations, he'd never let me do what I wanted."

Ginny frowned and glowered down at the ground, kicking it with her boots. Evil little man, she thought but she was too afraid of what Draco would say to actually reproach him out loud.

"Where else do we need to go?" Draco asked and his voice had lost any emotion at all, sinking Ginny's heart.

"Three Broomsticks." She said softly.

They shuffled into the pub quickly as the wind picked up again and Ginny handed Madam Rosmerta the money owed for the drinks provided. When she turned around she found Draco at a table by the fire glaring moodily into the flames. She couldn't think how to cheer him up again so she asked for two Butterbeers, which Madam Rosmerta told her were on the house.

"Here."

She handed him his drink and he jumped as though he had been so deep in thought he'd forgotten where he was. After sitting in silence for a long moment Ginny decided the best thing to do was jump straight in.

"So, what would you really like to do for your birthday?"

He fiddled with the neck of his bottle for a moment. Glancing up he saw her staring at him with huge eyes filled with sadness. Thinking this was a result of pity for him he was about to snap at her when she offered him a tentative smile and he realised she was sad because she thought she had upset him. He softened instantly and he saw her release the breath she had been holding.

"Ideally?"

She nodded and he smiled brightly at her, the firelight turning his hair to spun gold and his eyes liquid mercury.

"I'd want to take my friends to a beach somewhere abroad, somewhere hot and isolated so we wouldn't be bothered. But we wouldn't just go for my birthday, we'd go for weeks, no parents, no war and no rules."

Ginny smiled wistfully, her head propped up by her hand as she sipped her Butterbeer absently.

"Sounds perfect."

He watched the fire sending sparks of gold darting round her red hair, her sleepy eyes sparkling as she drifted off into her imagination.

"We should do it." He said suddenly.

Ginny jerked in her seat and stared at him.

"What?"

He leant forwards and placed his empty bottle on the table between them.

"We should go to the beach, we could do it for both our birthdays."

She continued to stare at him with her mouth open as he sat back doing rapid calculations in his head.

"Well, we'd go after my birthday obviously. After we'd finished our exams, maybe around July."

"Harry's birthday's in July." Ginny found herself saying as she realised Draco was absolutely serious about this.

"Well if we're doing a joint birthday then I imagine you'd have to bring him along, he is your friend despite his low level of intelligence. And your brother and Granger would have to come, despite his appalling table manners." He grimaced.

Giving him a warning look Ginny continued to stare in amazement as he began planning it out. Running through a list of countries she'd never even heard of looking for the perfect place.

"Of course Cleo would need to be there, but that would mean having to listen to her and Potter in the middle of the night. Come to think of it your brother and Granger would be at it too. Maybe this isn't such a good idea."

But he had seen the spark of hopeful excitement in Ginny's eyes and he had to admit he was excited about the prospect too. If they left at the start of August, did a joint thing for him and Ginny, and Potter he supposed, then his father could do the traditional torture of a dinner party on his actual birthday and he could escape to celebrate it properly.

Impatience was burning him up inside, he couldn't wait for the year to finish already so they could disappear into blissful isolation for a few weeks. Of course he'd prefer it to just be him and Ginny, maybe Cleo as well, but he knew she'd want her family there for her birthday. Maybe he could invite her family for her actual birthday and then once they'd gone they could go back to relaxing. A beach party for her birthday so no one needed to dress up, and he could see her in a bikini.

"Malfoy!"

He snapped back to the present and found Ginny staring at him in shock.

"You do know how much all that will cost." She said quietly and he waved a hand, batting her worries away.

"Who cares, I've got money coming out of my backside. Why not spend it on something fun."

"For a change." Ginny said slyly, warming to the idea as she realized he was one hundred percent serious about pulling this off.

He shot her a reproachful look before catching sight of the clock on the wall and getting gracefully to his feet.

"Better be getting back before someone realises we're missing and assumes the worst." There was a hint of suggestion in his voice and Ginny smiled at him.

"You're hopeless."

Struggling into her overlarge coat and cloak, pulling on her gloves and hat she followed him out into the still empty street. Taking up their position arm in arm against the wind they wound their way up to the school, still discussing where they'd like to have their birthday holiday. Draco was vividly describing an island unknown to Muggles in the Caribbean when they reached the portrait hole.

"Thank you for keeping me company." She said, suddenly shy.

He leant in towards her and her stomach did a funny sort of half flip-flop.

"You're welcome."

He kissed her softly, then more insistently as her lips parted under his. He could distantly feel her wet gloves at the back of his neck but she was oblivious to the umbrella dripping all over her jeans.

"Ahem! This is a school." The Fat Lady chuntered from behind them, flustering with her reproaches when Draco flicked her an irritated v-sign behind Ginny's back for interrupting them.

"She's got a point." Ginny said reluctantly. "If Ron catches us you won't be around to take me to the beach."

Draco scowled mutinously and muttered a few choice words against Ron for a moment until Ginny interrupted him with amusement in her voice.

"That's no kind of language to use around a lady."

He lifted his eyebrows and kissed her again to stifle her laughter at the expression on his face.

"See you later." Ginny whispered, happiness making her flushed.

"Why when we could have a lot more fun right now?" He murmured against her throat as he kissed her flickering pulse point.

Ginny had to struggle to find a reason why they couldn't continue as he nibbled her neck.

"If Ron appears that beach goes out the window, and so does your opportunity to see me in a bikini."

He pulled back and stared at her reproachfully as she smiled lazily up at him.

"I didn't know I'd said that out loud." He said without a trace of embarrassment.

"You didn't." She said. "You're just predictable."

* * *

**JessicaMalfoy87** – thanks, glad you liked it

**Yuki Asao** – I went to see the Rocky Horror Picture Show live for my 18th birthday, one of my best friends bought me tickets. It was GREAT.

**xfinishedinadayx** – glad you like it, this might be boring it's just a bit of fluff and chatter

**wipriddle **– well I'm glad you like it so much. Harry's just loveable isn't he, bless him but I'm not a big HarryGinny fan at all. Really don't like that ship. I'm getting to the DG action don't worry.

**Tomsgirl2005** – well Dumbledore is nice isn't he. Well they're working that part out, but if you noticed they aren't exactly seeing other people hehehehe

**well.just.imagine** – yup they stayed out in the rain, glad you liked it

**padfootedmoony** – thanks

**Sinopa** – nope it's not it, there's more. Here's your update hope you like it

**albino ferret lover** – well it's early for your birthday but who knows I might update before them again, hope you like it

**Goddess of Rock** – here's more hope you like


	12. Love and Memories

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Love and Memories' by OAR

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Eleven – Love and Memories**

Lovely, you're always lovely  
A vision  
You were the one  
Now I am stuck inside a memory  
You forgot about our destiny  
You buried me  
Didn't you? Didn't you  
Love me faster than the devil  
Run me straight into the ground  
Drowning deep inside your water  
Drowning deep inside your sound  
You're always floating  
A vapour  
That I couldn't see  
Here I am stuck inside a yesterday  
Everything has given way  
You fell from me  
Didn't you? Didn't you  
Love me faster than the devil  
Run me straight into the ground  
Drowning deep inside your water  
Drowning deep inside your sound  
Love me faster than the devil  
Run me straight into the ground  
Drowning deep inside your water  
Drown in love and memories  
Maybe I am a crowded mind  
I watch your eyes glaze over  
Stare down at the floor  
You were amazing to me  
I was amazing to you  
But here we go again  
Didn't you  
Love me faster than the devil  
Run me straight into the ground  
Drowning deep inside your water  
Drowning deep inside your sound

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"... I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

"Come on, Draco, we've got Transfiguration." Cleo said, getting to her feet and waiting for Draco to join her.

They made their way out of the Great Hall, Cleo munching happily on an apple as they weaved their way through the crowds filling the corridors.

"You're disgustingly chirpy." She noted, eyeing Draco out of the corner of her eye. "You're glowing."

Draco snorted and ran a hand through his hair idly.

"I am not glowing."

Cleo laughed, waving at a passing group of Slytherins absentmindedly.

"You are, you're glowing." She repeated. "Did somebody get laid, finally?"

Draco rolled his eyes as Blaise joined them, swinging his keys around on his fingers.

"Do mine ears deceive me?"

Cleo elbowed Blaise in the ribs as he rested his elbow on her shoulder.

"That's NONE of your business, either of you." Draco said.

"That's a no then." Blaise said, amused as Draco blushed.

Draco was about to retort when he saw Ginny and a group of her friends standing outside a nearby classroom waiting to be let in. Her brunette friend from Gryffindor was leaning against the doorframe braiding her hair and chattering animatedly to a blonde on Ginny's right. Ginny herself had her back to him and he took the opportunity to admire her long legs beneath her skirt and her slender waist.

"I'll meet you guys inside in a minute."

Cleo rolled her eyes and tossed her apple core out of a nearby window.

"You're so whipped." She told his retreating back.

He didn't even bother to turn around to argue with her as he made his way through the crowds.

"I am not whipped!"

Cleo turned to Blaise over her shoulder; "Is he whipped?"

"Oh yeah, he's so whipped." Blaise agreed, nodding as they turned towards their classroom.

"You hear that?" Cleo shouted over the top of a group of passing third years.

Draco waved a hand over his shoulder at her as a group of girls separated to let him through.

"That assignment was hell." Mishka groaned, shaking her head and shooting the roll of parchment in Ruth's hands a dirty look.

Ginny nodded, tucking her bag strap further up her shoulder.

"I've got assignments coming out of every orifice I have no idea how I'm gonna get them done." She agreed.

She felt a hand on her arm, turning her around and she had a brief glimpse of Draco smiling at her before he kissed her.

"What was that for?" She asked when he pulled away.

He grinned at her; "Nothing."

He kissed her again before backing away and into the classroom where Cleo and Blaise were waiting.

* * *

"I've found it!"

Ginny jumped and looked up at Draco in surprise.

"Wh… what?"

Draco frowned and looked down at her in confusion. She had her hair tied back, rather untidily, in a loose plait down her back and she looked awfully drawn and pale.

"Are you alright?"

She sighed and nodded, rubbing her hands over her face and putting her chin in her hands.

"I'm just tired… very very VERY tired."

He cocked his head to the side, watching as she practically fought to keep her eyes open.

"I can't sleep." She sighed. "At all."

He raised her chin with his hand. Her eyes were huge and almost teary.

"I haven't slept more than four hours in the past week… and I am NOT exaggerating!"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and pulled her into a hug. He stroked her hair lightly and she sighed, pulling back from him.

"What have you found?"

He handed her a piece of parchment with an inked picture on it. It was a beautiful sandy beach that stretched across the page with gently rolling crystal waves to one edge and lazily waving palm trees to the other.

"Where we're having our birthday trip."

She ran her fingers over the page lightly, looking up at him in confusion.

"You were serious?"

He nodded, lifting his eyebrows at her and smirking.

"Of course I was, Weasley. Malfoy's never fail to follow through with their promises."

She cocked her head to the side, looking almost like her normal self.

"Promises? Don't you mean half-assed statements produced by a random strand of thinking?"

He pouted at her and she grinned at him, ruining the effect when she was overtaken by a yawn. Draco took the parchment back from her and shoved it in his back pocket, taking Ginny's hands and pulling her to her feet.

"Come on, we're getting you some sleep."

She laughed as he pulled her along the corridor towards the dungeons.

"I didn't know you had a talent for sending people to sleep, or is just your experience with women?"

He whispered the password and pulled her into the Slytherin Common Room, guiding her past the Slytherins who were too used to her presence to bat an eyelid. He opened the door to his room and led her in.

"Malfoy, not that I don't want to, but I'm too tired…"

He shot her a look and she smiled weakly, too tired to argue with him.

"Maybe later." He said, sitting her on his bed.

He pulled off her shoes and threw them in a corner. Stripping her jacket off, he kissed each shoulder through her blouse as it appeared. He settled himself behind her and set about rubbing the tension out of her shoulders and neck. She relaxed against his touch as he gently but firmly worked the knots out of her muscles. Before long her breathing had steadied and he shifted so he could lie her down on his bed while she slept. He put his cloak over her and made sure she was covered before going to his desk to finish his Herbology essay.

* * *

"Malfoy?"

He snapped back into the present and sat up slowly in his chair. His back cricked painfully and he scowled, stretching up to ease the ache in his back from where he'd slept slumped over his desk. He turned to look at Ginny, curled up on his bed rubbing her eyes sleepily. She started laughing when he turned to face her and he frowned indignantly.

"What are you laughing at?" He asked haughtily.

She shook her head, still laughing and pointing at him. He muttered some choice words at her and got to his feet, moving over to look at a nearby mirror. There was ink all over his cheek and his hair was stuck up all over the place.

"Hilarious." He said, moving into the bathroom to wash his face.

When he returned, Ginny was curled up comfortably on his bed with her head resting on her folded arms and her feet kicking idly over the bottom of his bed.

"Feel better?"

She nodded and stretched out even further on the huge silken bed.

"Your bed is comfortable." She said, balling her hands up in the sheets.

He eyed her consideringly, a smile lifting his lips a little as he watched her twirl a thick strand of her hair around her finger.

"It's even more comfortable when you aren't scrunching the sheets and messing the bed up."

She lifted her head to look at him over her shoulder, a sparkle in her eyes as she lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Perfectionist."

She shuffled onto her knees and got to her feet on his bed, bouncing up and down a little. She ran her hands along the underneath of the canopy, her shirt rising up to expose her navel.

"I bet you can't…" She jumped up again, her skirt lifting enticingly. "Handle anything you own…" She twirled in the air. "Being out of place or messed up."

He scoffed indignantly at her and she walked across the bed towards him, holding onto the corner post to steady herself as she leaned towards him. She circled the post slowly, eyeing him from around it. She extended her leg towards him, running her toes up and down his inner thigh.

"Can you?"

She laughed before he could answer, leaning down and kissing him. The angle was awkward but the contact was enough and he kissed her back.

"I thought you were tired?" He pointed out when she pulled back.

He reached out and tugged her loosened tie lightly, pulling her back towards him. She grinned and shrugged one shoulder, leaning back against the post so she could see him properly.

"A kiss doesn't take a lot of energy." She teased him.

He moved in to kiss her again and she moved away from him teasingly. She sauntered across his bed, her hips swaying enticingly. She approached the top of his headboard, which protruded into a wide elaborately carved shelf, and sat on it. She crossed one long leg over the other and looked at him from under her lashes, a wicked sparkle in her eye. He eyed her excitedly, although his face didn't alter in the slightest as he surveyed her. Her hair was rumpled and falling into her eyes and over one shoulder. Her blouse was tight against her chest and the few buttons she had undone for comfort earlier displayed a tantalising amount of cleavage.

She crooked a finger towards him and he didn't waste any time in darting over to the bed and crawling towards her. His lips crushed against hers with a violent force. He could taste strawberries and cream on her lips and it was so reminiscent of his private dreams that he feared for a moment he was still asleep at his desk.

His attention was snatched back to Ginny when her hand found the bulge in his trousers. She impatiently unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it up over his head and tossed it to the ground besides his bed. Her hands darting for his belt so she could get him out of his trousers, which was difficult considering how big he was getting after her little show.

Once he was gloriously naked before her she hungrily devoured him with her eyes, the smooth pale skin, flawless and definitely well-defined. Draco's mouth latched onto her neck and she moaned, throwing her head back and arching her chest up towards him. Her head hit the wall with a loud crack and they froze in shock. She began to giggle out of nerves but he just grinned wickedly at her.

He hooked his arm underneath her knees and slid her down and under him on the bed. He kissed her as his hands stroked her sides under her blouse, leaving streaks of fire as her fingers dug into his shoulders. He began to remove her blouse, savouring each inch of skin as it was bared. When she was eventually naked, he laced soft kisses down her body and Ginny wound her hands into his silken hair.

She briefly let her mind wander to when she had lost her virginity. That was nothing like this. Her brother's birthday party, a previously close friend from her childhood, plus extensive alcohol, plus an experimental half joint ended with three thrusts and her virginity out the window. Quite a disappointment, to say the least. Ginny was brought back to Draco by his jealous bite on her thigh and she quivered at his hot breath against her. He slid her now thoroughly ruined panties down her legs and dropped them onto his trousers, making a mental note to pocket them later.

He placed a kiss on her smooth navel before shifting up against her again. He caught her lips with his as he pressed against her and she shifted, urging him to come inside her. He slowly moved against her, pausing when his conscious got the better of him.

"Are you sure?"

His whisper was like a caress against her neck and she nodded. He propped himself up on his elbows and stared down at her.

"Are you sure you want to…"

She halted him by moving her hips against him.

"I want to… don't you dare stop now."

He hesitated and she lifted one leg, curling it around his for extra leverage.

"Please Draco, please…"

At the sound of his name tumbling from her lips he couldn't contain himself, all thoughts of being a gentleman pushed to the side as he entered her fully and she moaned loudly.

After that there was no stopping him, he was amazed when she met his pace perfectly. With the only other virgin he'd been with he'd had to be slow and gentle, but she wanted it all. Every time he thought he was going too fast she urged him to go faster. If the thought he might be going to hard and hurting her she pleaded with him to go harder. It was the biggest turn on of his life.

* * *

Ginny felt something heavy across her waist and she frowned, trying to shove her covers out of the way. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why she was there.

"Don't you dare move." He muttered.

She grinned as she sat up, scanning the dark room for her clothes.

"I have to get to my dorm or people will get suspicious." She said softly, wondering how her skirt had ended up hooked on the key rack by his door.

"Let them." He said firmly.

She contemplated for a moment. Her brother would definitely miss her in the Common Room. Even if Cleo covered for them at breakfast, if Ron noticed Draco was missing as well…

"I should really go…"

She felt Draco's hand creeping up her leg and up her stomach. He lifted her dishevelled locks and kissed the sensitive skin between her shoulder blades and she bit her lip.

"I bet I can convince you otherwise." He murmured against her skin.

* * *

**Peril Of Hope** – thanks, here's the next one

**JulieMalfoyZabini** – well they've kissed before, and now they do much more. They'll definitely have the beach party don't worry

**heldxyouxcloser** – glad you like it

**LiL aZn ShoRTy** – here's your update I'm glad you liked it

**slygal** – his Slytherin mates will be there don't worry, and lots of Gryffindors too so that'll be fun. Glad you like the story

**xfinishedinadayx** – glad you like it. There's a bit of fluff in this one too.


	13. Grace

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Grace' by Simon Webbe

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Thirteen – Grace**

Reaching out, looking for some way to escape the crowd  
You whispered words that I've been searching for  
Somehow you answered my call  
Reaching out I feel I'm rising up  
You give me (grace)  
In a world that doesn't sleep at all  
You give me (grace)  
It's a place I've never been before  
You give me (grace)  
And in all of the confusion you're the peace in my soul  
That's why I will never really be alone  
Suddenly, I'm up on the surface now where I can see  
And picture the person who I need to be  
And I know, yes I know I can make it  
See me now, I'm slowly rising up  
Reaching out I feel I'm rising up  
You give me (grace)  
In a world that doesn't sleep at all  
You give me (grace)  
It's a place I've never been before  
You give me (grace)

Well yeah, these are difficult times  
These are difficult days  
But I know we can face it  
Ours are difficult lives  
In a difficult place  
Oh you give me grace to say when I got it wrong  
The grace and the will to carry on  
Reaching out I feel I'm rising up

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"... I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

Ginny slowly removed the pictures she had pinned to her headboard, smiling to herself as she piled them together. There were various pictures of her family, Cleo, a couple of new ones of her and Draco. She laughed when she reached one of Blaise and Draco holding Cleo upside down by her ankles, she had an angry look on her face as her long hair swept the floor and her arms were crossed irritably.

"Hey Ginny."

Ginny turned around to see Hermione standing in the doorway with a couple of books in her hands.

"The books I leant from you after Christmas." She said, lifting them up so she could see them before putting them into Ginny's open trunk as she passed it to sit besides her.

"Thanks. Are you excited?" Ginny asked, turning on the bed so she could look her in the eye.

"I guess so." Hermione said, shrugging half-heartedly and playing idly with the hem of her faded jeans from where her legs were crossed under her.

Ginny lifted her eyebrows, tucking a piece of her hair back behind her ear from where it had fallen out of her messy ponytail.

"You guess so? You're graduating from Hogwarts and you guess so?"

Hermione laughed at the look on Ginny's face and shook her head, glancing around the room wistfully.

"It's just that… it's over… you know?"

Ginny put a hand on Hermione's shoulder and nodded at the older girl comfortingly.

"Yeah I know, it's not going to be the same next year."

Hermione patted Ginny's knee.

"This is where it all starts for real." She sighed, looking gloomy at the prospect at the up-coming war.

They sat in silence for a moment, glancing around at the deserted room. Ginny was the last one to pack her things into her trunk and everybody else was already saying their goodbyes in the Common Room downstairs before they went for the train.

"Anyway… you need any help with your packing?" Hermione finally said, trying to lighten the rather negative atmosphere they had just created for themselves.

"I'm nearly done, actually. Just gotta pack up a few little things." Ginny said, pointing at her bedside table.

Hermione caught sight of the stack of photos in her hands and made a motion asking permission to look at them. Ginny handed them over to her and Hermione flicked through them. She paused when she came across a picture of Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron and Neville after one of the parties. They had various drinks in their hands and they were laughing uproariously at something.

"Think we'll have any more photos like that?" Hermione muttered, running her fingers idly over the smiling faces.

"Oh you think that one's funny, keep going." Ginny said, pointedly ignoring the question.

All three of the trio had become extraordinarily negative at the prospect of graduating, Harry in particular despite the fact he had already made arrangements to move in with the Weasleys. Hermione shuffled through the pictures until Ginny paused her and pointed at the glossy photo in her hand. It was a photo of the twins, Harry and Ron standing in the lake fully-dressed and drenched. They were each pulling some sort of pose at the camera.

When Ginny looked up Hermione had tears in her eyes and she hurriedly rubbed them away when she found Ginny looking at her.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, laughing at herself and wiping her tears away. She reassured Ginny that she was fine, just worried about what was going to happen to them all now.

"Are you worried about Malfoy?" She asked eventually, rubbing her face with her sleeve.

Ginny bit her lip and turned away from Hermione. In the months they'd been together they had taken things slowly. They had slept together a couple of times, but were currently having a lot of fun with their alternating dates instead. They weren't exactly a couple yet, but thy definitely weren't seeing anybody else either.

Ginny couldn't deny it, she was worried about what was going to happen to them all now they didn't have protection at Hogwarts. She knew that the trio were joining The Order, there wasn't a question about that. Harry and Ron had been accepted at the highest Auror Academy still open for students and Hermione had been accepted at a top-secret school. Most of their students went into the top jobs in the Wizarding community but Ginny had an inkling that Hermione would go into Research.

"A little… but I trust his judgement." She said firmly, glancing at the pictures on her bedside table.

For Christmas, Mishka had bought her a standing flower made of silver with little clips for pictures as petals. One of her photos was of her and Draco at the lake on one of the hottest days they had had so far this year.

He was standing in the lake with the water up to his waist, droplets scattered over his chest and his hair slicked back. He had been giving Ginny a piggy-back and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. Her wet hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her emerald green bikini contrasted with his pale skin. She had more freckles than ever and the pair of them were laughing happily. Ginny had her arms wrapped around his shoulders and you could see the bracelet he had given her for Valentine's Day glittering on her wrist.

"Do you know what he's doing after Graduation?" Hermione asked, glancing at the picture Ginny was looking at fondly.

Ginny turned back to Hermione, shrugging one shoulder and gathering her photos into a pile. She got to her feet and tucked the photos carefully into a little box she had set aside for delicate things.

"He hasn't decided yet. He applied at all the top schools, of course." Ginny snorted. "He got accepted at them all but he's still deciding what he wants to do."

She shrank the various things on her bedside table and put them into the box with her photos. When the box was packed she put it into her trunk and closed the lid.

"All done?" Hermione asked, getting to her feet and straightening her blouse.

Ginny nodded, glancing around her room to check she hadn't left anything behind or on her walls.

"Yeah, all done."

* * *

"So… have you asked them yet?"

Ginny turned to look at Draco, svelte in his green graduation robes, as he came up behind her and put his hand on her lower back.

"Not yet, I'm hoping they'll be nice and jolly after the Graduation party." Ginny said, sipping her champagne and nodding at a passing student.

"I'm offering them a month in the sun, for free I might add, away from their parents, Dumbledore and this stupid war. We're talking a beach, a month, no rules, for free. And you're thinking they might say no?"

She rolled her eyes at him and nudged him with her hip. Pointing at the trio, who were standing to one side eyeing them suspiciously, Ginny waved and Ron scowled. He still hadn't come to terms with her relationship with Draco and if he found out for sure that she had slept with him she was pretty sure he wouldn't be around to take them to the beach.

"Well, it's all been organised for next month… we leave in a week whether they're coming or not."

She stared at him in surprise, putting her head on one side and looking up at him as he gulped down some champagne. He muttered something about it being a cheap variety and wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"Alright, I'll ask them. But you can't be there, we have to get them to agree to go before they realise they're gonna be in close proximity to you for a month."

He frowned at her; "Are you trying to say people can't stand a month of my company?"

She pretended to consider it for a moment before shrugging and taking another sip of her drink.

"Well maybe I should find someone else to take with me then." He huffed, turning his back on her.

She laughed and reached out to him, pulling him back to her by the arm. She put her champagne flute onto the table they were standing by and put her arms around his neck.

"As if you would go without me." She teased, leaning against so he could feel her warm scented body through the thin white sundress she had on.

"I'll have you know there are plenty of women I could take with me instead."

She shrugged and sighed, stepping away from him.

"Then you better go and tell them to pack." She said, calling his bluff and grinning when he scowled irritably at her.

"Stubborn wench." He muttered. "Do your parents know I'm going to be there?"

She smiled wickedly at him and shook her head.

"Nope, I plan on telling them once the trio agree to go… then they can't back out because my Mum won't let them."

He lifted his eyebrows at her, his hands on the small of her waist as she smirked up at him.

"Emotional blackmail, I like it. It's so very…"

She cocked her head to the side and stared at him from under her lashes.

"Slytherin?"

Before he could reply, Cleo bounded up to them and threw her arms around the pair of them.

"So you've graduated finally, huh Malfoy?"

He glared at her and she rolled her eyes at him, winking at Ginny before bouncing off to talk to Harry.

"Can we still rethink her presence on our island?" He said, watching as she pinched Harry's bum before kissing his cheek.

* * *

**Dracoginnylover24** – the party is being set up as we speak, only a couple of chapters to wait for that this just chapter is just tying ends up really

**JulieMalfoyZabini** – the beach party is coming don't you worry it won't be long

**Shinigami shinkie** – not such a long time to wait for an update this time I hope

**MorganisM-Lve** – thank you

**padfootedmoony** – thanks I'm glad you like it so much

**maripas** – thanks a lot, I plan to keep writing don't worry

**xfinishedinadayx** – not much fluff in this I guess but I'm not much of a fluffy person I guess, I'm strange that way I like romantic stuff too much. There'll be more soon I promise

**luvme4mecuzthatsalliam** – thanks very much I hope you like the rest of it


	14. Because Of You

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Because of You' by Ne Yo

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Fourteen – Because Of You**

Want to, but I can't help it  
I love the way it feels  
It's got me stuck between my fantasy and what is real  
I need it when I want it, I want it when I don't  
Tell myself I'll stop everyday, knowin' that I won't  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it  
And it's all because of you  
And it's all because  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug  
Think of it every second  
I can't get nothing done  
Only concern is the next time, I'm gonna get me some  
Know I should stay away from, cause it's no good for me  
I try and try but my obsession wont let me leave  
I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it  
Even if I did, I don't know if I would quit but I doubt it  
I'm taken by the thought of it, and I know this much is true  
Baby, you have become my addiction, I'm so strung out on you  
I can barely move but I like it  
And it's all because of you (all because of you)  
And it's all because  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug  
Ain't no doubt, so strung out  
Over you, over you, over you  
Because of you  
And it's all because of you  
Never get enough  
She's the sweetest drug, she's the sweetest drug

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"...I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

"Ginny! Hermione!"

Ginny groaned and rolled over, glaring at the door to her room which was trembling with the force of whoever was banging on the other side. Hermione, who was on a make-shift bed on the floor, reached up and unlocked the door for Ron to open before he knocked it down.

"Come in." She muttered, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she glanced at the clock on the wall opposite them.

Ron poked his head around the door and glared at the two of them. Hermione was in one of his Chudley Cannon t-shirts, curled up under the covers and Ginny was in a (much too tight in his opinion) strappy top and boxers, one leg dangling daintily over the edge of the bed as she rubbed her face.

"We're leaving in an hour, you know." He pointed out as Hermione snuggled back down into the pillows.

"We're so there." Ginny said around a huge un-ladylike yawn as she stretched her arms up above her head, kicking her legs under the sheets to wake them up.

Ron snorted and slammed the door, they could hear him muttering to himself all the way down the hallway as he made his way downstairs. The girls sat in silence for a moment before coming to a silent conclusion and getting out of bed. Ginny leant over her bed to her windowsill and switched her radio on, fiddling until she found a song she liked.

"I don't think Ron's ever going to admit he's excited about this holiday." Hermione said as she rummaged through her backpack looking for her clean clothes.

Ginny shrugged, making her bed quickly and heading over to her wardrobe.

"If he wasn't excited he wouldn't have been the first one up." She said. "Especially after your late night."

Hermione choked on her newly discovered toothbrush and stared at Ginny with huge eyes, looking like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Ginny said, winking at her and throwing her selected clothes onto her bed.

She disappeared into the bathroom, showering quickly and humming to herself excitedly. They were taking a Portkey to meet Draco, Cleo and Blaise at the closest Wizarding train station. Wizards trains were different to the Muggle trains in terms of speed, comfort and reach. They could travel over water, with the use of some very strong charms and their destination would take half the time than if they were taking Muggle transport.

She was so excited she had barely slept all night, not least because she hadn't seen or heard from Draco in over a week because he was so busy organising the trip. He wouldn't admit how excited he really was about it either.

"Ginny!"

She jumped and scowled at the door when someone began hammering on it, hollering for her to hurry up. She pulled open the door and came face to face with Fred, his hair sticking up all over the place and a crease still on his face from where he'd slept funny.

She shook her head as he moved past her to get at the shower, grunting something like 'good morning' as he passed her. She laughed to herself and scuttled into her room in her little towel. She found Hermione fully dressed and checking over her backpack carefully, muttering to herself as she ticked things off on her inventory.

"You're such a control freak." Ginny laughed, slipping skilfully into her underwear under her towel.

"I am not." Hermione said, grinning ruefully when she met Ginny's eyes. "Have you checked your stuff?"

Ginny shrugged one shoulder as she wriggled into her cut off denim shorts and vest-top.

"If I leave something behind I'll manage without it." She said nonchalantly, busy braiding her wet hair in front of her little mirror on the wall.

When she was done she shoved a few last minute things into her bag and took a last look around her room, scanning for something she might need while they were away.

"You ready?" She finally asked Hermione, who was re-packing her back for the third time.

She nodded and swung the backpack onto her shoulder, grabbing her jacket and following Ginny out of the room. When they got to the kitchen, Mrs Weasley was packing them all lunches into separate paper bags. The trio, Ginny and the twins were all heading off today, Mr and Mrs Weasley plus Bill and Charlie were joining them in a week for Harry and Ginny's birthday parties and were staying for the two weeks between them.

"Mum! There'll be food on the train." Ginny said as she descended on her with a back of food, fussing about her and Hermione and voicing her concerns about their safety.

"Don't complain, Ginny, your Mum's food is great." Harry muttered in her ear as he passed.

Between the six of them they had a LOT of luggage, even shrunken it weighed quite a bit in their pockets as they did a last check to make sure they had everything.

"You'll write as soon as you get there?" Mrs Weasley tittered, following them out into the front yard, hugging Ginny tightly since she was the closest to her.

"Yes, Mum." Ginny rolled her eyes over her mother's shoulder.

* * *

"Graceful as ever, Weasley." Draco said in amusement when the Portkey left Ron sprawled at his feet in a very undignified manner.

"Stuff it, Malfoy." Ron snapped, getting to his feet and dusting off his outfit.

He helped Hermione up while Malfoy put Ginny back onto her feet, smirking his approval at her revealing outfit.

"Let's get one thing straight, Malfoy." Both Ginny and Draco turned around to look at Ron, who was eyeing them beadily from under his wind-swept hair. "If I catch you doing anything with my sister… I'll garrotte you with your own intestines."

Draco tilted his head to the side as the twins complimented their younger brother on his use of imagery.

"Don't worry, I won't let you catch me."

Ron spluttered angrily at him as Ginny hurriedly moved Draco away from her brother and towards the waiting train. She eyed it for a long moment, noticing the embossed 'M's on the train carriages.

"You own it?" She asked, glancing up at Draco who was staring at his watch with an irritable look on his face.

"Of course, I'm a Malfoy." He said haughtily.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to face the others, shouting for them to hurry up.

"Excited?" He asked her, grinning to himself at her excited face as she nodded fervently.

Before she could reply they were joined by the rest of them who were arguing over some Quidditch match that had been played between them a few days ago. Cleo and Blaise appeared from over a nearby hill and Harry went to greet them.

"This yours?" Fred asked Draco, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at the train.

Draco nodded and Fred and George exchanged a look before moving forward and climbing onto the train. It was very sumptuous inside, decorated from top to bottom in black and varying shades of greys and greens.

"Swanky." George said, poking and prodding everything as he passed it.

He jumped a mile in the air when something like a Muggle hologram appeared as he pressed a button in the wall. A house elf in a neat black toga peered up at them anxiously with its little hands clasped, the image flickering every now and again.

"Good morning, Master… may I help you?"

Fred was at his twin's side in a second, the pair of them talking animatedly between themselves about the house elf. Draco watched them for a moment, his brow wrinkled as he listened to their constant flow of chatter.

"Are they always like that?" He asked Ginny as she climbed onto the train and moved past him.

She watched her brothers for a moment, they were gesturing wildly with their arms and talking in that very fast, finishing each other's sentences way they had perfected over the years.

"Yup." She said, turning away from them and moving on down the rather wide aisle to find a seat.

Draco shook his head and followed her, when he passed the twins he managed to catch the drift of their conversation. They were ordering a long list of various foods mostly desserts and junk food. He passed Cleo and Harry, who hadn't seen each other for a week either, who were talking in low voices and leaning in close to each other. On the opposite side of the train, Ron and Hermione were holding hands across the table between the seats and laughing about something. He passed Blaise who was already happily settled with his earphones in and a couple of comics in his lap.

He found Ginny with her legs underneath her and her blue notebook in her lap. She was apparently sketching something on a clean page of the book, a lollipop in her mouth and her spare hand tapping mindlessly on the edge of the book.

"I'm regretting this already." He said as he slumped down into a seat opposite her, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his hands over his face tiredly.

Before Ginny could say anything the twins bustled past, still talking loudly and very quickly but this time about some new invention they were currently marketing.

"Are you trying to tell me you don't like my family?" Ginny said without looking up from her book.

He gave her a disbelieving look and she grinned at him, closing the book and putting it to one side. He pointed at it questioningly and she nodded. He leaned over and retrieved the book, flicking through to the page she had just been sketching on. There was a light but accurate and already partially detailed sketch of the train on the page, the eight passengers were each hanging out of a window but the faces weren't detailed enough yet to tell them apart.

"You're good, you know." He said idly.

He hadn't seen the book since that day in the clearing and now that he had it again he could see that it had almost doubled in size. She had kept a souvenir of every one of their dates, little things like receipts or tickets. There were lots more sketches and photos of the pair of them and even the odd one of the two of them, Cleo and Blaise. He handed the book back to her and she grinned at him as whoever was driving the train announced that they were about to set off.

"So what else does this thing do?" The twins asked as they joined Ginny and Draco.

The train shuddered and came to life, lurching forwards and there was a cheer from the other four behind them. Draco shrugged his shoulders and pressed a button and an array of alcohol appeared in a neat trolley.

"It's not even afternoon yet." Ginny said pointedly and he rolled his eyes, pressing the button again until the bottles disappeared back into the wall of the train.

"This thing is equipped with every kind of game you can imagine." He said, producing a list of the games from under his seat. "That's what it said in the brochure, anyway."

He handed the twins the list, eyeing Ginny with a wicked twinkle in his eye that gave her the impression he had something in mind.

"We could always play Spin the Bottle." He teased, waiting for the twins' reaction.

He didn't get one since they were too busy discussing the merits of each game on the list between themselves. Ginny, however, did have something to say to his suggestion.

"That's gross." She said, wrinkling her nose and sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"It is a little childish." He conceded, remembering that the only other girls on board were Cleo (who was like a sister) and Hermione.

"No I meant, I'm related to fifty percent of the guys on this train."

Draco opened his mouth to reply but the twins turned back to them with their game selection which was, predictably, a loud and possibly dangerous game that had been banned at Hogwarts. Draco sighed and pressed another button in the train wall. There were surprised shouts as the seats began to rearrange themselves into an oblong so the eight of them were facing each other.

"You know, some of us could have been busy." Cleo said pointedly as she ruffled her hair and straightened her blouse.

"Yeah… one of the rules about this trip is Silencing charms are IMPERATIVE." Draco said, eyeing them all.

"I have a question." Fred said, raising his hand sarcastically as his twin began setting the game up they had selected. "Will there be any females in tiny bikinis on this island?"

Blaise perked up at his question and leant forwards to hear the answer, eyeing the twins with a lot more regard than he had before.

"There are some families that live there… with daughters." Draco said, smirking when Blaise rubbed his hands together excitedly.

"Are you cheating already?" Ron suddenly demanded, making them turn to look at him glaring at Blaise suspiciously.

"I merely passed the deck to Cleo." He said snootily, although he had a shifty look in his eye accompanied by a twinkle of amusement that was rarely there when in the company of Gryffindors.

"I think someone else should re-shuffle them." Ron continued, and there was the definite joking note in his voice he had when he was arguing with Dean or Seamus over Quidditch.

"Maybe this won't be that bad." Ginny muttered to Draco under her breath as the board appeared before them waiting to be set up.

"I wanted to be silver." Draco suddenly said, pouting at George who had the silver counter in his hand.

"I picked it first." The older boy said, holding the counter to his chest defensively and staring at Draco as though challenging him to take it.

"No one else had a chance to pick it, you grabbed it with your big meaty fist." Draco whined, sounding like a petulant child as he folded his arms sulkily.

"Then again, maybe not." Ginny said to herself, shaking her head and exchanging a hopeless look with Hermione as the argument continued.

* * *

**JulieMalfoyZabini** – the beach party will more than likely be in the next chapter and then there'll be more parties to finish

**Shy Susanna Malfoy** – thanks I'm glad you like it

**SweetStrawberry16** – thanks very much! I've nearly finished this story now so there isn't much point in putting in anything heavy or surprising, but don't worry I already have the plan for my new one and there'll be lots of all of them in that one

**xfinishedinadayx** – leaving school is sad, it's gotta be even worse when it's a boarding school


	15. Don't Matter

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Don't Matter' by Akon

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Fifteen – Don't Matter**

Nobody wanna see us together  
Nobody thought we'd last forever  
I feel them hopin' and prayin'  
Things between us don't get better  
Men steady comin' after you  
Women steady comin' after me  
Seem like everybody wanna go for self and don't wanna respect boundaries  
Tellin' you all those lies  
Just to get on your side  
But I must admit there was a couple secrets I held inside  
But just know that I tried  
To always apologize  
And I'ma have you first always in my heart to keep you satisfied  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cos I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cos I got you babe  
'Cos we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cos I got you  
Got every right to wanna leave  
Got every right to wanna go  
Got every right to hit the road  
And never talk to me no more  
You don't even have to call  
Even check for me at all  
Because the way I been actin' lately  
Has been off the wall  
Especially toward you  
Puttin' girls before you  
And they watchin' everything I been doin'  
Just to hurt you  
Most of it just ain't you  
And they won't show you  
How much of a queen you are to me  
And why I love you baby  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cos I got you babe  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cos I got you babe  
'Cos we gon' fight  
Oh yes we gon' fight  
Believe we gon' fight  
We gon' fight  
Fight for our right to love yeah  
Nobody wanna see us together  
But it don't matter no  
'Cos I got you

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"...I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

"Hey! That was mine, fair and square! Put it back!"

Ginny groaned and tried to turn away from the noise but it continued down her ear and she huffed an irritated sigh and opened her eyes. She found Fred with Ron in a headlock, Ron clinging onto a sandwich in his hands as though it was the Holy Grail. She sat up in alarm when Ron began to turn a nasty shade of purple through lack of oxygen.

She looked around for George to stop them but he was snoring loudly on the opposite side of the train. Her search for Harry ended when she saw his and Cleo's feet sticking out from a row of chairs behind them. Unfortunately Hermione was in the bathroom so she turned to look at Draco expectantly. He was sat back with a grin on his face, enjoying the show with Blaise who was chortling to himself.

"Malfoy!"

He shot a sideways glance at Ginny, who was curled up on the seat with his jacket draped over her knees glaring indignantly at him.

"You told me not to show any violence towards your brothers." He said, not looking the slightest bit inclined to move as Ron began to gargle.

"Give me the sandwich, Ronald!"

Ginny continued to glare at Draco until he sighed and turned to her wrestling brothers reluctantly.

"Oi!"

They completely ignored him as Ron elbowed Fred in the ribs for some slack on his windpipe, still clutching the sandwich to him despite the fact it was now mostly mush.

"If that worked I'd have done it myself." Ginny snapped, folding her arms and giving him the look that meant she was about to quarantine her body from him for a long time.

Draco opened his mouth to retort but was distracted when Hermione came racing down the aisle, screaming like a banshee.

"FRED! Let him go!"

Draco took a hurried step back as she barged past him, Ginny grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him out of her way.

"What's going on?" Hermione demanded, her hands on her hips and her eyes blazing angrily.

Fred instantly let go of his brother, he had seen that look on his mother's face and it was usually immediately followed by some form of carnage. Cleo and Harry chose this point to emerge, straightening their clothes and looking a little dazed.

"Fred tried to steal the last chicken sandwich, which I had already put dibbs on." Ron said angrily, straightening his very stretched t-shirt and dropping the crushed sandwich back onto the table.

"A sandwich?" Hermione said shrilly, her face quite unnaturally red as she threw her hair back over her shoulder. "Fred, I take it back… feel free to throttle him."

She turned her back on her, once again captured, boyfriend and moved over to sit next to Ginny. She picked up a magazine and began to flick through it, taking a moment to realize everyone besides Fred and Ron (and George, who was still asleep) was staring at her.

"You just went up in my book, Granger." Cleo said, eyeing Hermione with interest as the older girl blushed and sank a little further down in her seat.

Ginny nodded her agreement, grinning and putting her hand on Draco's thigh to show he was forgiven. Cleo and Hermione proceeded to embark on a conversation about the idiocy of men. Ginny leaned forwards and put her head on Draco's shoulder, her hand stroking his thigh lazily.

"You're trying to tell me Granger could do it but not you?" He muttered into her hair, his hand idly playing with the pendant around her neck.

"I wanted to see you try it." She said, grinning against his neck as she pressed her lips against his pulse point.

Her long hair luckily hid her face from her brothers, who had finished wrestling and were happily munching on Pumpkin Pasties and discussing the Chudley Cannons.

"Be careful, Weasley." He murmured as her hand inched up his thigh and she dug her teeth into his skin lightly.

"You're not afraid of my brothers, are you?" She whispered, running the tip of her tongue along his collarbone.

"Get a room!" Hermione and Cleo chorused, startling them both since Draco's eyes had fluttered closed and Ginny had been distracted.

The driver of the train announced that they were arriving at their destination and everybody got to their feet gratefully. The train shuddered to a stop and they gathered their things quickly, hurrying off the train in search of fresh air.

"Wow." Ginny said when they were stood on the beach outside of the train, face to face with a pretty amazing sunset.

"Yeah yeah, we're here for a month that's plenty of time for nature." Draco said, glancing at his watch and nodding at a nearby house elf. "Let's get to the hotel and get some real food. It's my party tomorrow night and we'll all damn well be refreshed for it."

Ginny rolled her eyes, checking she had all her luggage she followed Draco and the house elf up a winding path. The path wound through the forest and was lit with flaming torches that sparkled in the fast darkening air.

"It's better during the day." Draco said into her ear and she grinned.

* * *

_He was quite happily reading his Charms homework in an empty spot on the grounds. The Forbidden Forest was behind him and the grounds, which were practically deserted due to the cold weather, were in front of him. She appeared from behind him, putting her hands over his eyes. Before he had a chance to speak a word she moved around in front of him and he could see that underneath her cloak she was only wearing a lacy black underwear set and high heels._

"_What's the matter, Malfoy?" She whispered. "Afraid we'll get caught?"_

He was just getting to the most interesting part of his memory when something woke him up. He opened an eye irritably to find Ginny sitting up next to him.

Ginny rolled over and yawned, glancing up in confusion at an intricately painted ceiling. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why she was there. Stretching luxuriously she climbed out of the huge king-sized bed and moved over the deliciously soft carpet towards the French windows that opened onto the balcony. She threw them open, the voile curtains fluttering in the sudden breeze. She stared around at the island, leaning over the balcony to see the pool below them.

"Paradise." She muttered before making her way back towards the bed.

He rolled over towards her when she slid under the covers, opening his arms for her to crawl into.

"Morning." He murmured into her hair and she grinned, settling her head onto his chest.

He ran his hand up and down her arm lightly as he began to wake up properly. He became acutely aware of the fact that she was running her fingertips over the elastic of his boxers and his hand stilled on her arm. She propped herself up on her folded hands on top of his chest and stared at him.

"What?" He asked, eyeing her lazily as she grinned at him and reached out to push his fringe back from his face.

"Nothing." She said, kicking back the covers and stretching again as he pushed the quilts back to the bottom of the bed.

She was wearing a short black silken dress with lace trimming and as she stretched it rose up her thighs. She saw him looking and grinned, moving up onto her knees next to him on the bed. She lifted her eyebrows at him suggestively and he chuckled, leaning back against the mountain of pillows with a teasing look in his eyes.

She swung one leg over him, sitting up proudly on his thighs. She leant down to kiss him, running her hands over his bare chest as he raised his to the back of her thighs. She pulled away from him, biting his lower lip a little as she sat up again. She lifted them hem of her dress up and brought it over her head, discarding it on the floor besides the bed.

As early as it was he devoured the sight of her almost naked on top of him, her cute white knickers with little pink hearts on them as sexy to him as the lacy ones she wore especially for him on occasion.

"What time are we meeting the others?" He asked, his hands roaming enticingly over her body.

"In twenty minutes." She muttered, her eyes closed happily.

"Better be quick then." He said, winking at her as she opened her eyes and lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Romantic." She said, leaning forwards and over him again so she could look him in the eye.

"To hell with romantic. Quick and dirty is the way to go." He replied as she tugged a little at his hair, his hands working at her knickers to bring them down.

"I second that." She murmured into his ear, biting his earlobe gently.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Cleo squealed, eyeing herself in one of the full-length mirrors she had Summoned critically.

She was currently in a rather miniscule burnt orange bikini that was little more than four tiny triangles held together by strings.

"You realise if you get too vigorous in that it'll just fall off." Ginny snorted as she adjusted the straps on her own bikini.

"That's what I'm counting on." Cleo said pointedly, winking at Ginny in the mirror.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her as Hermione's voice called through the locked bathroom door, distracting them.

"I don't think this is a good idea." She said, sounding particularly nervous as she unlocked the door and poked her head around it.

"You look great, and that's from me." Cleo said, as she went over to sit by Ginny on the bed.

"This isn't me." Hermione said, folding her arms across her chest trying to cover herself.

She hadn't been brave enough to pick out a bikini, instead she was in a red halter-neck one-piece that crossed over her breasts and dipped at the front under her navel. Ginny got to her feet and produced a cream sarong with jewels along the hem.

"Here put this on, I'm wearing one too so it's only Cleo's who's going to look out of place."

Cleo stuck her tongue out at Ginny and went about trying to fix the huge orange flower she had found into her long straight hair. Ginny carefully arranged the sarong around Hermione's waist and stood back to survey her handiwork.

"There, you look amazing." She said and Hermione blushed.

"Thanks, but I don't compared with you two." She said and Ginny laughed, shaking her head and moving over to the mirror to finish her hair.

She was in a simple black bikini and a silver-grey sarong with tiny shells around the hem that tinkled when she moved. Her hair was curled and she had a headband made of fresh flowers to hold it all back from her face.

"Come on girls, let's go wow them." Cleo said, linking arms with the two girls and leading them out of her hotel room.

* * *

"Whoa." Blaise whistled when the girls appeared, giggling and already with a large fruity drink in each hand.

He received several slaps to the back of the head, one right after the other.

"Hey!" He growled, rubbing his head and glaring at the array of boys who had just smacked him.

"That's my sister." The twins and Ron said in unison, eyeing him dangerously over their coconut halves decorated with umbrellas and sparklers.

"And my girlfriend." Harry, Draco and Ron said in unison as the girls approached them, very obviously laughing at the boys in their long Hawaiian shorts.

The twins were in matching lime green shorts with purple flowers on them, Ron was in a blue pair with black stripes, Draco was in a dark green pair with white polka dots and Blaise was in a white pair with pink splotches.

"What's funny?" Draco demanded as Ginny approached him, leaning up to kiss his cheek as he curled his spare arm around her waist.

"I don't know where you bought those shorts from, but you are NOT bringing them back to England."

He scoffed at her, taking a long gulp of his drink and tossing his head back haughtily.

"And to think I was just defending your honour."

She rolled her eyes; "Don't bother, you know through personal experience there's no point."

He laughed as she sipped her drink through her straw, chewing on a cherry idly and watching Harry get redder and redder as Cleo whispered into his ear. She turned back to Draco, who was chortling happily to himself at Harry's reaction.

"Happy birthday, Malfoy."

She kissed his cheek again and he wriggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"Any chance of twice in one day?"

She rolled her eyes and punched him in the chest, turning to ask a passing pretty waitress for another drink with a higher alcohol content.

"Something smells good." She said, sniffing the air and glancing over to where a troupe of house elves was busy tending to a couple of barbeques.

"I thought you said there'd be women." Fred said, appearing next to them with an umbrella from his drink behind his ear.

They got their answer when a group of women in bikinis arrived on the beach and descended on the men. Ginny eyed a blonde distastefully as she put her arms around Draco's neck, almost dislodging his drink.

"Did you hire strippers, Malfoy?" She asked loudly and the blonde gave her a dirty look before slinking off to molest Harry instead.

"That wasn't very nice." Draco said reproachfully, grinning when Ginny bristled at him and huffed.

"They must the night's entertainment then?"

He cocked his head to one side before following her line of vision to where Cleo was glaring daggers at a brunette who was tittering around Harry. Harry just looked perplexed and slightly uncomfortable at the attention. Cleo had apparently had enough and she grabbed Harry and yanked him away from the brunette.

"Beat it before I strangle you with all that fake hair." Cleo snapped at her and she huffed and marched off to the bar leaving Cleo to growl and snarl to Harry over her actions.

"Well it looks like your brothers and Blaise aren't prejudiced against them, at least." Draco pointed out, waving a hand over to where the said boys were.

Ginny turned to find Fred and George each with both arms around a different girl. They both looked very pleased with themselves.

"Oh that's just gross." Ginny said when a blonde George had his arm around practically put her hand down his shorts.

"Maybe he's just showing her one of their magic tricks." Draco said, smirking and gulping down some of his drink at the look Ginny gave him.

"They aren't strippers or prostitutes or anything, are they?" She asked with an alarmed look on her face as Blaise ambled past with a girl on each arm, animatedly telling them about his experience as a professional Quidditch player.

"Of course not, what do you think I am?" Draco said, sounding insulted at the very idea of having to resort to strippers. "They live on the island, or they're married to someone who is."

Since he told the last part to the bottom of his coconut Ginny comforted herself by convincing herself he had misheard. She stared at him for a moment but he avoided her eye until the house elves announced the barbeque was ready.

The twins managed to remove themselves from the women long enough to pile up their plates with food and order more drinks at the bar before disappearing back into their adoring crowd.

Ginny joined the small queue that had formed for the food and picked some of the more exotic foods on display. When she was done she wandered away from the main area for the party and moved to sit on a fallen log that looked out over the water.

"You don't need to follow me, you know… it's your birthday party." She said when she sensed someone behind her.

Draco shrugged his shoulders and moved to sit down next to her with his own food.

"Screw it, I only brought them here for you." He said, enjoying the way she blushed at his words even after all the time they'd been together now.

"That's not very nice." She teased, feeling too many butterflies in her stomach to eat any more of the food she'd chosen so she put her plate down carefully on the sand. "But it was very sweet."

"Urgh." He said, rolling his eyes at her. "More girly compliments. If you're going to compliment a man, Weasley, make sure it's a butch masculine one."

She punched his shoulder and got to her feet, standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Hey, I was being nice… I don't have to be." She said, her eyes sparkling with amusement as he squinted up at her. "I could tell everybody that you giggle like a little girl when I tickle you here." She continued, prodding him in the ribs.

He caught her wrist and pulled her towards him, standing up so he towered over her in a way he knew irritated her as much as it pleased her.

"Wench." He growled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Jerk." She muttered against his lips.

She squealed when he picked her up by the waist, her arms automatically going around his neck. He put his arms under her bum to support her and she grinned down at him, pressing her lips against his.

"Are you alright?"

They broke apart and turned to face Ron who was standing at the tree line with a crazed look in his eye.

"We were having a private moment, Ronald." Ginny said icily and he groaned, clapping his hands over his eyes and muttering something about traumatic scars and his little sister violated as Hermione led him back to the party.

"Well that pretty much ruined the moment." Draco sighed, putting Ginny back onto the sand and taking her hand.

* * *

"I have to say this was a brilliant idea." Hermione slurred from where she was curled up with Ron in the sand.

The sarong had finally come off and was currently tied around Ron's head like a bandana. The twins and their group of girls had gone skinny-dipping in the sea a while ago and were currently splashing around and screaming with laughter. Draco and Ginny had been happily petting in the sand when her brothers had raced past completely naked with their shorts on their heads and each with a stolen bikini top on. Draco had promptly turned a funny colour and had to bury his face in Ginny's chest to recover from the shock.

Cleo and Harry were having a drunken sand fight to their left with little success since they were both too drunk to run properly. Blaise had long since disappeared with two of his adoring fans back to the hotel and Ginny had the sneaking suspicion that they wouldn't see him again until tomorrow.

"Any chance we could follow his example?" Draco had asked when she had informed him one of his best friends had disappeared for the night.

"You know, all you've done this entire party is try to get me into bed." Ginny said when she felt Draco's mouth on her navel.

Luckily Ron and Hermione were deep in conversation about something so he didn't notice the position his little sister was currently in.

"It's party and that's what I want." He smirked against her skin, sending goose bumps rippling over her body.

"Well if I'd known that was all you wanted for your birthday I wouldn't have got you a present." She grinned, finishing the rest of her drink and handing the glass to a blushing house elf.

"What is my present?" He asked, resting his chin on her belly button and staring up at her hopefully.

"Well I toyed with the idea of having 'Weasley's property' tattooed on your backside while you were drunk." She said, lifting her eyebrows at him in an attempt to look serious. "Then I settled for a portrait of yours truly."

He grinned up at her as she ran her hands idly though his hair and over his shoulders.

"Original." He said, as Cleo and Harry collapsed down into the sand next to them.

"Well I'm in my underwear." She said, looking insulted.

He perked up at this and crawled up the sand so he could whisper to her without the others hearing.

"Which ones?" He asked, leaning over her to look her in the eye.

She grinned at him, running a hand over his chest and playing with the symbol pendant he had around his neck.

"The red ones." She whispered, shifting her thigh a little against him.

"The ones with the suspenders?" He asked, surprised when she huffed at him.

"I'm not cheap, you know." She said, smirking at him when he narrowed his eyes at her and shook his head.

He lay down next to her and put his head on her shoulder, his hand making idle circles on her bared navel as the twins and theirs girls emerged from the water and ran to the hotel, whooping and waving their shorts above their heads.

"What happened to your sarong?" Hermione asked, emerging from Ron's lips and leaning over Ron's stomach to talk to the others.

Ginny shrugged; "Last I heard Blaise was tied up with it."

"Eww." The girls chorused, wrinkling their noses.

A pause followed as each of them pictured it, the boys cocking their heads a little at an interesting part.

"Although… Blaise… naked…" Cleo muttered and Ginny and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Do you mind?" Draco snapped, and Ginny rolled her eyes.

She leant up and gave him a kiss, assuring him she didn't think of Blaise that way.

"Maybe we should call it a night." Hermione said, squinting at the horizon where the sun was beginning to rise.

They got to their feet and made their way back up to the hotel. Harry ran ahead giving Cleo a piggy-back and Ron and Hermione had their arms around each other as they whispered into each other's ears. Draco took Ginny's hand and she smiled up at him.

"Good party?" She asked as they crossed the foyer of the hotel, waving sheepishly at the night staff who nodded knowingly.

"Yeah, it was pretty damn good if I do say so myself." He said smugly as they waited for Ron to decide whether he was going to throw up or not.

"Think I could make it better for you?" She asked teasingly.

He was going to reply by dragging her upstairs when a doddery old woman appeared from the hotel bar.

"Did anybody else see the naked red heads go by?" She asked in confusion, staring around at the group in the lobby curiously.

* * *

**SweetStrawberry16** – I hope you like this one too. There's only going to be a couple more chapters and then it's done I think, but there will be another one soon honestly!

**Shy Susanna Malfoy** – thanks very much, Ron rocks

**Queen of Night** – thanks I'm glad you like it but I'm afraid it's nearly done, there's not much left of this one

**entrancer** – here's your update

**xfinishedinadayx** – they're at the island now, and they will be until the story ends so yay


	16. Blind As A Bat

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'Blind As A Bat' by Meatloaf

Lyrics from the middle from 'Closest Thing to Crazy' by Katie Melua

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Sixteen – Blind As A Bat**

I'm not afraid to show you who I am  
And I am not ashamed of my life  
Though I've walked alone down this cold and soulless road  
I've always felt your heat in my bones  
With every step I rise and fall  
With everything to gain I end up losing it all  
When the darkness gets in  
I scream out and your light sets me free  
I'm not afraid of the past no more  
I'm not afraid and I'm bad for good  
I used to dance to the devil's beat  
If I could bust into hell I would  
I'm not afraid to shed all my skin  
I'm not afraid of the faults you see  
I'm tearing down these walls right now  
They're comin' down 'cause I believe  
Your love is blind, blind as a bat  
The way that you're leading me home like that  
Your love is blind, blind as bat  
I'm not afraid when they kick me down  
I'm not afraid when I start to bleed  
I'm not afraid if I live or die  
I'm not afraid 'cause I believe  
Your love is blind, blind as a bat  
The way that you're leading me home like that  
Your love is blind, blind as bat  
And I wish that I could give you something in return  
For the precious time you wasted on the tears I've never earned  
For reaching out to help me 'cross the bridges I have burned  
And in the end you'll finally see  
That, baby, I've done everything I possibly can  
I do it again 'cause know you're everything that I need  
I'm not afraid of the truth no more  
I'm not afraid of the lies I hid  
I'm not afraid of the past of my sins  
'Cause I paid for the wrongs I did  
I'm not afraid of the things you know  
I'm just a book for the world to read  
My final words on the final page  
Will be your name 'cause I believe

Your love is blind, blind as a bat  
The way that you're leading me home like that  
Your love is blind, blind as bat  
Your heart is kind, mine's painted black  
The way you forgive me and just take me back  
Your love is blind, blind as bat

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"...I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

Ginny was quite happily lounging in a shaded hammock with one leg dangling over the side of it and into the cool pool water when Cleo bounded over to her, disturbing her peace. She rolled her eyes as Cleo clambered, very ungracefully, up into the huge hammock besides her.

"Shopping." Cleo said, beaming at her and clapping her hands excitedly.

Ginny frowned and put the back of her hand to Cleo's forehead.

"Have you been out in the sun too long?" She asked.

She cast a sceptical eye over Cleo's gloriously brown body as she stretched languidly out next to Ginny. She lifted a long leg up into the sun and wriggled her toes happily, settling back into the mound of pillows behind her and staring at Ginny.

"We're going shopping for our dresses for Potter's birthday party." Cleo said, sipping Ginny's drink and squinting at the heavy book Ginny's had been reading.

"Now?" Ginny asked, lifting her eyebrows at Cleo and wondering if she had the energy to go shopping.

"Of course now, bonehead." Cleo said, shaking her head and sitting up so she could look Ginny in the eye.

"Not too tired are you?" She asked with a smirk, a knowing look written all over her bronzed face as she dropped her feet into the pool below them.

Ginny looked at her with a warning look on her face, which Cleo studiously ignored. She poked Ginny in the shoulder, winking at her as she spoke.

"We were going to go shopping this morning, but SOMEONE couldn't bring herself to leave her boyfriend's bed."

Ginny blushed and glowered at Cleo who was cackling happily at her friend's discomfort. Ginny slapped Cleo's bare arm in embarrassment. Unfortunately she hit her too hard and Cleo overbalanced, landing with a splash in the empty pool.

"Cleo?!" Ginny asked, leaning over the hammock to make sure her friend surfaced and wasn't drowning.

"I got water up my nose." Cleo said accusingly as she rubbed the water away from her face, her emerald green sarong around her neck from where it had come undone at her waist.

"I didn't mean to." Ginny said through her giggles as Cleo glared up at her through locks of wet bedraggled hair.

Cleo took her revenge by yanking on Ginny's foot until she fell into the pool with a loud slap. She surfaced and spluttered in outrage, coughing and rubbing her eyes. The pair of them glared at each other for a long moment before breaking out into giggles.

Draco was searching for Ginny when he heard the commotion and he wandered out towards the pool area to find Harry and Blaise eyeing the two laughing girls in amusement.

"What's going on?" He asked, lowering his sunglasses to the end of his nose so he could get a proper view of what was going on.

"We're hoping it's one of those fights where the wrestling develops into bikini-removal." Blaise said, waving at the girls with his coconut cup.

Ginny and Cleo exchanged a scheming look and Harry and Draco automatically took a step back, experience telling them that the look they both had now would not end well for Blaise.

"Well… we were just getting to that bit, Blaise." Ginny said, climbing out of the pool via the steps with an enticing swing to her hips.

Cleo followed her and the pair of them moved to stand next to Blaise, one on each side of him. Draco narrowed his eyes as Ginny wrapped her arms around one of his, running her hand up and down his bicep. Cleo mirrored her actions and Harry shot a look at Draco. Even though they both knew it was a trick they were playing on Blaise, neither of them were happy at their girlfriends mauling him in front of them.

Cleo and Ginny took a step back from Blaise and Harry and Draco each placed a hand on his back and shoved him into the pool in unison.

"So what are you girls up to today?" Harry asked as the four of them left Blaise to his floundering and headed back into the hotel.

"Shopping." Cleo said excitedly, grabbing Ginny's hand and hauling her towards the stairs to get changed.

* * *

"I thought we were shopping for our outfits for Harry's birthday." Ginny said, eyeing the handfuls of bulging bags in each of Cleo's hands pointedly.

"We are." Cleo said breezily as they wandered down the high street littered with designer shops.

For such a small unpopulated island there were quite a lot of shops, mostly expensive ones since it cost an absolute fortune to stay there.

"Wow." She said, stopping in the middle of the street and gaping at a dress in the shop's window.

She hurried inside, depositing her bags with a store clerk and demanding to see the black dress from the window. She disappeared into the changing rooms with it, leaving Ginny to wander around the shop looking for a dress for the party. She was idly flipping through the racks wondering what was taking Cleo so long when she came across a strange coloured fabric. She pulled the dress off the rack and held it up to a nearby light.

It was gold, but a pale yellow gold rather than a darker more obvious shade. She deliberated over it for a moment before shuffling over into the dressing room next to Cleo. The dress was cool and silky against her skin, and it swirled prettily around her legs to the floor. It dipped at the front and had completely no back, little jewelled straps holding it up.

She jumped when the dressing room door was flung open and Cleo was stood on the other side staring at her.

"I love that!" They both exclaimed, pointing at each other's dresses with matching amazed looks on their faces.

Cleo's slinky black dress from the window had two thick swatches of carefully bunched material over her breasts and fell to the floor. The two front pieces were held together with long jewelled clips. It had no back, little front and no sides and was one hundred percent Cleo.

"You should get it." They continued, still in unison before laughing.

Cleo headed back into her changing room to get out of the dress so she could pay for it and Ginny carefully put hers back onto the hanger. She couldn't afford it really and she'd have to use some of the money Draco had given her, which she didn't want to do. Admittedly he had given her the money specifically to buy a dress but she felt embarrassed at taking his money.

She bought the dress before she could change her mind and was soon joined by Cleo, who was excitedly rambling to herself about which shoes to wear with her new dress. They made their way back to the hotel before Cleo could spend any more money, both of them pausing when they noticed piles of suitcases outside the hotel doors.

When they got closer they found Harry, Hermione and Ron greeting Mr and Mrs Weasley and their two eldest sons. Ginny stopped and put her bag down, chewing on her lip and contemplating her parents' arrival.

"Well there goes my plan for sex on every surface I can find." Cleo muttered to herself, handing her bags to a hovering house elf and wandering over to greet the new arrivals.

Ginny turned around to look at Draco as he emerged from the trees to her right. He was only in very low shorts and from the looks of it he'd been swimming because his hair was slicked back and he was dripping all over the sandy floor.

"Your parents are here." He pointed out, staring straight at her without so much as a glance at her family.

"I'd noticed."

She grinned at him and he smirked at her, shaking his head and sending droplets into the air. She put her arms around his neck and leant against him, feeling the water on his body seeping into her thin t-shirt.

"Want to meet them?" She asked as he ran his hands over her back caressingly.

He shrugged and she laughed, shaking her head and pulling away from him. She took his hand and he picked up the bag with her dress in from the ground.

"Did you buy a nice dress?" He asked with a teasing note in his voice as they moved over to where everyone was gathered.

She shot him a look as they climbed the steps at the front of the hotel. Her mother pulled her into a hug before she could get a word out and Draco eyed her brothers idly over their heads.

"You must be tired, Mum." Ginny said, finally pulling away from her mother and leaning up to kiss her father and brothers on the cheek.

Before her mother could answer, Ginny introduced Draco to them and they exchanged greetings warily. Ginny stared around at them all for a moment as the men in her family weighed Draco up silently.

"Well… as nice as this is…" Ron said, breaking the silence that had almost become uncomfortable and offering to show his parents to their room.

Ginny mouthed a thank you at her brother as he led them off, leaving Bill and Charlie alone with Ginny and Draco. Harry and Cleo had disappeared, probably to examine the lingerie Cleo had just bought in more detail, and Hermione had gone with Ron and her parents.

Charlie and Bill took a step towards Draco but he didn't move and Ginny gave her brothers a warning look, interlocking her fingers with Draco's.

"Ginny, excuse us for a second?" Charlie asked politely and she lifted her eyebrows at him.

"Yeah right."

Bill put his hands on Ginny's shoulders and looked down at her as if she was a five year old refusing to finish her peas.

"Ginny, darling… we can't properly threaten your boyfriend with you standing right there now can we?"

She rolled her eyes and shoved his shoulders, turning to look at Draco who didn't look the slightest bit scared. Bill turned to Draco himself and eyed him for a long moment.

"If you break her heart, I'll break your neck." He warned before kissing Ginny's forehead and wandering off with Charlie up the stairs.

"Yeah, well I've had sex with your sister… on multiple occasions." Draco said to their retreating backs, luckily they were too far away to hear his words as Ginny clapped a scandalised hand over his mouth.

"That's not funny." She said with a disapproving look in her eye and he smirked at her, running his hand idly under her shirt and over her smooth flesh.

"I thought it was." He said as they made their way over to the stairs.

Ginny jumped sighed and moved behind him, jumping onto his back and wrapping her arms around his neck as he moved his arms to support her weight.

"You would."

* * *

"Oh isn't it pretty." Mrs Weasley gushed as she descended the stairs into the hotel's ballroom on her husband's arm.

She was in a rather pretty powder blue dress with a matching band holding her hair back and her husband was in a black tuxedo as instructed. Harry couldn't decide what he wanted for his birthday party so Ginny, Cleo and Hermione had arranged it all. They had decided on a James Bond theme and had instructed the decorators to kit the ballroom out as a casino. Everyone had been told that it was a 'black tie affair' and evening gowns and tuxedos were essential.

Mr and Mrs Weasley made their way over to where Harry and Cleo were standing at a blackjack table. They seemed to be winning. Harry had a bemused expression on his face as the pretty dealer gave him his winning chips, but from the look on Cleo's face Mrs Weasley had an inkling that she had done something to help his luck.

Cleo looked stunning in her gown, as expected and Harry looked older and handsome in his expensive tuxedo Cleo had helped him pick out. He had his hair slicked to one side and a gold ring, which was his birthday present from Cleo, shone on his left hand.

It didn't take long for Bill and Charlie to arrive, heading straight for the free bar and looking decidedly sexy in their tuxedos. It wasn't long before a swarm of the same girls from Draco's birthday party had surrounded them and were cooing sweetly into their ears.

Blaise appeared soon after, he almost threw a hastily wrapped present at Harry on his way to the bar and almost instantly had a girl on each arm. Opening the present, Harry went bright red and fumbled it over to Cleo who took it in amusement. It was a wizarding version of the Karma Sutra, complete with miniature moving pictures.

Ron and Hermione chose a more discreet entrance and entered the party via a little side door that led out to the pool. Hermione looked radiant in a floor-length midnight blue dress with elaborate silver embroidering in a diamond shape below her breasts and a matching silver clasp that held the halter-necked dress up. Her hair was twisted up into a complex knot. Ron looked cuter than ever in his tuxedo as they wound through the crowd to see Harry.

The lot of them were well stuck into the alcohol when Ginny and Draco arrived, Ginny looking flushed and a little flustered and Draco looking smug. Ginny made a bee-line for the bar after kissing Harry a happy birthday and Cleo followed her with a knowing look.

"Late entrance." She said, ordering her drink with a smirk and a nudge at Ginny's ribs.

Ginny shot Harry a guilty look but Cleo waved her unspoken worries away with one hand.

"Is my hair alright?" Ginny asked as she downed her drink with a wince at the strong alcohol.

Cleo cast a critical eye over Ginny's hair before nodding. She had it lightly curled and waved, pouring over one shoulder and held back by an elaborate jewelled clip that covered half of her head.

"Can't he help himself?" Cleo teased after she had assured Ginny her hair was perfect and she looked amazing.

Ginny blushed and took a long sip of her fresh drink eyeing Draco out of the corner of her eye. He looked delicious in his specially designed tuxedo with silver lining and bowtie.

"He said I looked so good all made up that he just had to… well…" Ginny blushed a brilliant red and shook her head before continuing. "That's just the thing… it must be the air here or something but I want him ALL the time." Ginny said, chewing on her lip and lowering her voice in embarrassment.

Cleo put her hand on her friend's arm, leaning in towards her as Mr Weasley appeared to order more drinks.

"Honey, that's not the air… it's called love."

Ginny turned away and gulped down her drink, running her fingertip around the rim of her martini glass and chewing on the olive from it idly.

"You think?" She finally said, turning to look at Cleo who grinned at her.

"As unbelievable as it seems, yeah I think it is."

Cleo winked at her as Draco appeared behind her, kissing her exposed neck and running his hands up and down her bare arms.

"I have to go get ready." Cleo said, slipping gracefully off her high bar stool and disappearing into the crowd.

"What's she getting ready for?" Draco asked, draining her abandoned glass as Ginny leant back against his chest.

"You'll see." Ginny said as Hermione and Ron joined them, followed by a slightly drunk Harry who was looking for Cleo.

Before anyone could say anything, the lights in the room were lowered and a spotlight hit the stage to one side. The curtains began to open and Hermione sat down on Cleo's discarded stool as the boys exchanged a confused look.

"This is so cheesy." Ginny muttered to herself, grinning into her glass as she finished her drink off.

Cleo appeared on stage looking completely comfortable despite the people staring at her and she made her way to the expensive grand piano in the middle of the stage.

"I didn't know she could play." Hermione whispered but Harry shushed her, watching Cleo curiously as she sat at the piano.

"_How can I think I'm standing strong,  
Yet feel the air beneath my feet?  
How can happiness feel so wrong?  
How can misery feel so sweet?  
How can you let me watch you sleep,  
Then break my dreams the way you do?  
How can I have got in so deep?  
Why did I fall in love with you?  
This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen,  
This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,  
I was never crazy on my own…  
And now I know that there's a link between the two,  
Being close to craziness and being close to you.  
How can you make me fall apart  
Then break my fall with loving lies?  
It's so easy to break a heart;  
It's so easy to close your eyes.  
How can you treat me like a child  
Yet like a child I yearn for you?  
How can anyone feel so wild?  
How can anyone feel so blue?  
__This is the closest thing to crazy I have ever been  
Feeling twenty-two, acting seventeen,  
This is the nearest thing to crazy I have ever known,  
I was never crazy on my own…  
And now I know that there's a link between the two,  
Being close to craziness and being close to you._"

Cleo gave the applauding audience a cocky bow and left the stage. She was soon next to them and Harry gaped at her in amazement.

"Come on, let's dance." Draco said, smirking at Harry who still looked like he'd been struck by lightening and leading Ginny out towards the dance floor.

* * *

**FormerlyPrincess-VintageQueen** – I'm glad you like it, gotta love a bit of the Fred and George

**JulieMalfoyZabini** – thanks I'm glad you like it so much. Next if Ginny's birthday party which is already planned

**entrancer** – I plan to keep writing DG, my next fic is already being planned out as I type

**xfinishedinadayx** – I love beaches in general, I wish I could afford to go to a nice beach but I can't… it's a shame I'm a poor student

**Lady of Romance** – thanks very much here's your update

**SweetStrawberry16** – they'll have to start to behave now that Mrs Weasley is in charge again. I think there's maybe two more chapters after this but probably not more than that

**well.just.imagine** – thanks I'm glad you like it

**Queen of Night** – thanks… well there isn't much more I can do with this story but there is another one in the making

**Silver Sheep** – here's your update thanks I'm glad you like the fic

**sweetvanillalover** – thanks a lot, I'm glad you like it and Ginny's party is next in line don't worry

**youngwriter56** – thanks here's your update


	17. You Give Me Something

**A/N**: If I owned anything to do with Harry Potter would I be a poor student writing fanfiction about it? No I don't own anything except maybe a plot or two if you can find one

**Full Summary**: The tensions of the upcoming war are telling on Hogwarts, so the older students decide to do something about it. In typical teenage fashion they throw a few wild parties which become a monthly release for them where they can do their own thing. With startling consequences all round. Obviously it's Draco/Ginny because that's my favourite pairing ever with a few more thrown in for fun. It's set before HBP because I'm still in denial over most of the events in that book. Pure smutty fun.

**Pairings**: D/G R/Hr H/OC I'll list others as I decide on them

**Rating**: M for language and eventual sex scenes

Lyrics at the beginning from 'You Give Me Something' by James Morrison

**The Heat Inside When Rhythm and Love Collide**

**Chapter Seventeen – You Give Me Something**

You only stay with me in the morning  
You only hold me when I sleep  
I was meant to tread the water  
But now I've gotten in too deep  
For every piece of me that wants you  
Another piece backs away  
You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might know my heart  
You only waited up for hours  
Just to spend a little time alone with me  
And I can say I've never bought you flowers  
I can't work out what they mean  
I never thought that I'd love someone  
That was someone else's dream  
You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might call you from my heart  
But it might be a second too late  
And the words that I could never say  
Are gonna come out anyway  
You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
You give me something  
That makes me scared alright  
This could be nothing  
But I'm willing to give it a try  
Please give me something  
Because someday I might know my heart  
Know my heart, know my heart, know my heart

"_These books can't possibly compete with centuries of established history, especially when that history is endorsed by the ultimate bestseller of all time."  
"Don't tell me Harry Potter is actually about the Holy Grail!"  
"I was referring to the Bible."  
"...I knew that!" – The Da Vinci Code_

"Hermione… turn the shower down!"

Ginny frowned in her sleep at her brother's voice, wondering why he was in her room. She cracked open an eye and groaned at the bright sun. She sat up gingerly, holding a hand to her aching head as she took in her surroundings. Apparently they had all fallen asleep by the pool after Harry's party and the splash that had woken them was Blaise rolling over and landing in the pool.

"That is not what I like to wake up to."

Ginny turned to look down at Draco, sprawled on the lounger next to her, who was frowning at Ron's sleeping face on the next lounger. His mouth was wide open in a very undignified way and he was snoring extremely loudly.

"How did we end up out here?" Hermione said around a yawn, sitting up next to Ron and rubbing her hands over her face.

"Last I remember, we were playing Twister in Reception." Harry muttered, blinking sleepily at the rest of them from over the edge of the hammock he and Cleo had woken up in.

"Any plans for today?" Ginny muttered, curling up against Draco and shading her eyes from the sunlight.

"Sleep." Blaise said, leaning against the side of the pool.

His white shirt had gone see-through in the water and his cummerbund was around his head like a bandana.

"Good plan." They agreed, none of them moving an inch to go and get into bed.

"Darling?"

Ginny almost shot off the lounger to get away from the provocative position she had just been in with Draco when her parents appeared.

"Yes, Mum?" She said, blushing furiously when Bill and Charlie gave her knowing looks over the top of their sunglasses.

"We're going on a tour of the island." Molly said, tugging on her huge white hat that shaded her from the sun.

"I hope you're not planning on sleeping no your parents are out for the day." Draco muttered into her ear as the Weasleys disappeared down the path.

She elbowed him, shaking her head reproachfully at the look on his face as his hand crept down her dress.

* * *

_((Two weeks later))_

"Leave me alone, Harry… I want to mope in peace."

Ron downed his drink turning to look at who had just sat down at the bar besides him irritably.

"Oh… it's you."

He frowned at Draco who slumped onto the next stool and ordered a double whiskey from a simpering waitress who had been eyeing Ron with interest for the past hour.

"What do you want?" Ron asked, rather ungraciously as the waitress gave Draco his drink and filled Ron's glass again.

"Alcohol… a lot of it." Draco said shortly, draining his glass and scrunching up his face at the strong taste.

The waitress filled his glass again for him, leaning towards the both of them with a knowing look.

"Women troubles, boys?"

Draco and Ron shot her matching withering looks and she shrugged, putting the bottle of whiskey in front of them and wandering off to the other end of the bar.

"You and Granger had an argument?" Draco asked, staring into the depths of his whiskey as though it held the answers to all his problems.

Ron glared at him for a long moment, squinting a little and trying to work out whether Draco was seriously asking or not.

"Sort of." He finally said, watching as Draco poured some more whiskey into his glass and topped his own up.

"You and my sister have an argument?" He asked, taking a sip of his drink and staring at the rows of coloured bottles along the back wall of the bar.

Draco nodded, swirling his glass around in his hand idly so the ice inside rattled tunelessly.

"She bought underwear and wouldn't let me see it." Ron said, looking perplexed when Draco turned to look at him with a strange look on his face. "Then she kicked me out of the room."

"And you think she's cheating on you or something?"

Ron scowled at him and Draco held his hands up, turning back to pour more whiskey into his glass. They sat in silence for a very long moment until Draco decided to chance his luck, hoping Ron was already too drunk to take a swing at him.

"Maybe she is cheating on you."

Ron narrowed his eyes at the blond besides him before taking a long swallow of his drink.

"No, she wouldn't."

Draco began to spin his glass around in the little puddle of water it had caused on the shiny surface of the bar.

"You never know, buying underwear but not letting you see."

Ron's eyes widened and he took a much too large gulp of whiskey, slopping some over his chin and making him splutter for a few seconds.

"Maybe she is." He finally said, his shoulders drooping as Draco filled their glasses yet again. "We haven't had sex in nearly a week."

Draco grimaced and downed his whiskey, slamming the glass down onto the table and squinting at the almost empty bottle in front of them.

"Did we drink all of that?" He asked vaguely, trying to remember how much he'd drank as he separated the last of the bottle between them.

"Hopefully." Ron said gloomily, sticking his finger into the swirling alcohol and jabbing at the never-melting ice-cubes moodily.

Draco nodded in agreement as a pretty red-head sashayed past and he was reminded that Ginny was currently not speaking to him. It was her birthday and they had argued. He was definitely in the dog-house for the rest of his life.

"He's probably some rich, stuck-up tosser." Ron suddenly said, startling Draco out of his gloomy reverie. "Like you… or an accountant"

It took him a moment to figure out that Ron was talking about whoever he thought Hermione was cheating on him with.

"Don't worry, I'd never give Granger one." He said, looking at his empty glass with a frown on his face.

Ron glared at him trying to work out if he should punch the blond or not. He was saved the effort of trying to when Draco leant over the bar and grabbed the nearest bottle from under it. It was an unopened bottle of tequila.

"You shouldn't mix those." The barmaid pointed out as she passed them with a boxful of glasses she was about to arrange into a tall pyramid for the party.

"I don't think I'm invited to the party anymore so it hardly matters." Draco said snootily, opening the bottle on the third try and sloshing some into Ron's glass.

"Why not?" Ron asked suspiciously, wrinkling his nose at the taste of the tequila as it hit the back of his throat.

"Aren't we supposed to have lemons and salt with this?" Draco asked the barmaid, ignoring Ron's question as the redhead poured himself another shot.

The barmaid didn't hear him so he shrugged and knocked it back, pulling a very undignified face once he had done so.

"That is VILE." He said, snatching the bottle off the bar and glancing at the label. "Strong though."

He gave himself another shot before turning back to Ron, who had managed to spill tequila all over his front somehow.

"If you must know, I asked your sister for sex and for some reason she got angry and physically kicked me out of the room." He squinted at the glass in his hand as he poured another drink for himself. "I now understand the term 'drop-kick'."

Ron swayed in his seat as he leant towards Draco with, what he thought, was a menacing look on his face.

"Did you try and force yourself on my sister?" He demanded, his face bright red from the alcohol and his ears glowing.

"Don't be stupid, Weasley. I wouldn't dare." Draco said, rolling his eyes and handing Ron the bottle as he fell back into his seat.

"Where's Granger, anyway?" He continued, watching the barmaid complete the pyramid of glasses carefully on a table next to the bar.

"She's with Ginny, I think." Ron slurred, blinking rapidly and lifting his glass up to the light to examine it.

Draco stood up a little too quickly, almost knocking himself out on the bar and making the stool fall to the marble floor with a loud crack that made the barmaid shoot them a venomous look.

"You let your girlfriend bring her piece of… rich accountant stripper-guy to MY girlfriend?" He almost shouted at Ron, who got to his feet and matched Draco glare for glare. "They could be having some kinky sex thing… that I suggested but your sister wouldn't agree to."

Ron began to understand Draco's line of thinking and he gave an outraged sort of gargle and clapped his hand heavily onto Draco's shoulder.

"We should go stop them."

* * *

Ginny was sitting on her bed in her huge fluffy dressing gown, staring at the clothes bag that held her outfit for her party and trying not to cry. Her hair had already been made up, long ringlets half held up by an elaborate jewelled head-piece with long delicate feathers fixed into it.

Someone knocked gently on the door and she scrambled off the bed, throwing the door open.

"Oh, hi Hermione."

She turned away from the door and headed back to the bed, hearing Hermione close the door behind her and follow her.

"Are you alright?" She asked when she saw Hermione's red eyes as she sank down onto the end of the bed.

"I had a fight with Ron." Hermione sniffed, wiping her eyes with her hands and chewing on her bottom lip.

"You too, huh?" Ginny said bitterly, curling her legs up underneath her with a heavy sigh.

Before either of them could say anything else, the doors burst open and Draco and Ron barged in with their wands in one hand. Ron had a corkscrew in his other hand and Draco had the empty tequila bottle in his.

"Where is he?" Draco demanded, turning in a circle in the middle of the room with the bottle extended.

"Where's who?" Ginny asked, getting to her feet with a startled look on her face and moving towards Draco to calm him down.

"The accountant!" Ron bellowed as the two boys extended their make-shift weapons into the empty space around them.

"How much have you had to drink?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose at the strong smell of alcohol drifting from the two boys.

Ginny scowled at the two of them as they shrugged and exchanged rather sheepish looks. She pulled her wand out of her robe pocket and muttered a sobering spell at the pair of them. They reeled as if they'd been struck and dropped the corkscrew and bottle in unison.

"Now what are you two talking about?" She asked, her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed as she glared at them.

"We thought you were cheating on us." Ron muttered, his hands at his temples as he stared fixedly at the carpet.

"He thought you were cheating on him." Draco corrected, nodding at Hermione who opened her mouth in outrage.

"And then he thought the three of you were up here having a threesome." Ron snapped, glowering at Draco when he gave him a distinctly threatening look at the look on Ginny's face.

"Why would you think I was cheating on you?" Hermione asked Ron, looking much too angry to be upset at his assumption. "Is this because of the no sex thing?"

Ron blushed and looked at his feet as Hermione jabbed him in the chest with her finger angrily.

"I'm on my period you IDIOT."

Ron and Draco grimaced and practically cowered at the term. Hermione shocked them all by grinning at Ron and putting her arms around his neck.

"That's so cute, you're so jealous you little pushover."

She led him out of the room to go get ready for Ginny's party and Ginny turned to Draco who was looking awkward. Ginny glared at him for a minute, her arms folded over her chest and her head on one side as she stared at him with an expectant look on your face.

"I didn't think you were cheating on me." He said, giving her a winning grin which she tried her best to ignore. "Can we have sex?" He asked hopefully.

She found herself smiling and she slapped his chest, turning away from him and heading over to her outfit to begin getting ready.

"Is that a no?" He murmured, coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

She bit her lip to keep from grinning as he put his hands inside her robe, running his hands over the silken camisole she had on underneath it caressingly.

"Definitely a 'no'. I've just finished my hair and I don't have time to do it again before the party."

He huffed, one of his hands sliding inside the camisole and down the valley between her breasts.

"Really?" He pouted as she slowly removed his hands and turned to look at him.

She stared at him, her hands on his chest as she considered lying to him about why she had said no earlier. She decided against it, he'd be able to tell she was lying straight away.

"I had a pregnancy scare earlier. I thought I was but I'm not. That's why I didn't want to…"

He didn't change expression but his hands tightened on her elbows a little. She watched him fearfully, waiting for his reaction but he just nodded. Eventually he kissed her and she sighed in relief, twisting her hands into his hair and deepening the kiss.

"I suppose I better let you get ready… since you're not willing to let me sex you up for your birthday."

She rolled her eyes at his hinting tone and shoved him towards the door. He put his head around the door quietly a minute later and she was leaning against her bathroom door watching him with raised eyebrows.

"Damn, I was hoping you'd started changing." He wandered back into the room with his outfit slung over his shoulder in a clothes bag.

"You're not getting any, not until after the party at least." She told him, pulling her outfit down from where it was hanging up by the bathroom door.

"You're not on your period are you?" He asked suspiciously and she laughed at him and assured him she wasn't.

She laid her outfit out carefully on her bed, trying to work out how was best to get into it. She turned to Draco and ordered him into the bathroom while she got dressed. Once he was safely, and noisily muttering to himself, in the bathroom she set about getting ready. She had decided on a Moulin Rouge theme for her party and had procured a corset and a can-can skirt for the night.

She squeezed herself into the silk red corset with golden patterns across the front and attached the red and gold layered skirt. It took her a moment of struggling and quite a few swear words that made Draco cackle through the bathroom door, to get her fishnet tights on and she was still slightly red in the face from the effort when she sat down on the bed to tug her high-heeled ankle boots on.

Draco wolf-whistled and she put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"I wasn't ready for you to see me yet." She said sulkily, taking a step back when she saw the predatory look in his eye. "I said no sex."

He started muttering to himself and searching the room for his emerald cufflinks for his black top-hat and tails outfit.

"But you look so good… so edible." He whined, digging his hat out from under the bed and propping it on his head.

"I'll make you a deal." She said as she fiddled with the back of one of her shoulder-length golden chandelier earrings.

"I'm listening." He said, swearing lengthily at his cufflinks as the left one flat out refused to fasten properly.

"If you can control yourself until the end of my party… I'll wear your favourite pair of my suspenders and your bowtie and top hat afterwards. Deal?"

He stared at her for a long moment as she applied her make up spells and clipped on her choker.

"JUST the suspenders and top hat?" He clarified, staring at her over his rebellious cufflink.

She nodded and he whooped, leaping over the bed in a very undignified fashion and planted a very passionate kiss on her lips. She swore at him for smudging her lipstick, turning back to fix it with a grin on her face.

* * *

"You look fantastic." Blaise shouted, swooping onto Ginny and kissing her full on the mouth.

Draco grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away, giving him a shove in the direction of the bar.

"I said it first." He said mutinously.

Ginny kissed him, wiping the lipstick from his mouth with a loving smile on her face.

"You're such a geek." She grinned, linking her arm through his as they made their way through the crowded ballroom.

They made their way to the dance floor where Ginny's presents had been piled onto a table in the centre. The pyramid of glasses the barmaid had made earlier was now flowing with chilled champagne on the other side of the dance floor. Ginny was seated in a chair that had been decorated like a throne and handed her presents individually. Her parents gave her a scrapbook with photos of her and her family from the day she was born to Harry's party the night before.

Ginny thanked her parents, and her waterproof mascara, and carefully placed the book back on the table. Charlie and Bill had put money together and paid for an entire weekend at a prestigious wizarding spa most famous witches used for her and a friend. Cleo got particularly excited about this, her parents had never let her go to the spa before saying she was too spoiled.

Ron and Hermione had also bought their present together and Ginny unwrapped a pair of long diamond and emerald earrings. Harry and Cleo had bought her a pair of tickets for a major Muggle festival she had been talking about for months. Draco shot them a nasty look when she told him to clear his weekend because he'd be accompanying her. Blaise had managed to show amazing depth for him in his present. He had bought Ginny a complete box-set of her favourite Muggle TV show, having discovered from Ron that she had a Muggle TV in her room at the Burrow which had been wangled to work on magic by her father.

When it was Draco's turn she eyed him expectantly and he winked at her, whistling a house elf who raced over with a large basket in his arms. The basket had a big red bow on it and the house elf placed it gently onto Ginny's lap. Ginny looked puzzled when the basket began to move but her face soon lit up when she saw what it was. Draco had bought her a pedigree (of course) kitten. It was silver-grey with huge golden eyes and it mewed pitifully from under the blanket.

She picked it up gently and cradled it to her, murmuring endearments into its ears as it purred contentedly at her.

"She's for next year, when you're back at Hogwarts without me." He said, smirking at her as the cat curled its tail around her wrist.

"What are you going to call her?" Hermione cooed, scratching the kitten behind the ears gently.

"Ripley." Ginny said, lifting the cat up to kiss its nose as it purred thunderously.

Harry and Hermione exchanged a look as Ginny put the kitten carefully back into her basket and asked the hovering house elf to take good care of her until later.

"Isn't Ripley the character from 'Alien'?" Harry asked, lifting his eyebrows when Ginny nodded at him.

"Ah, who cares… let's get drunk!" Cleo giggled, already on her fourth glass of champagne as she dragged Harry over to the bar.

Ginny rolled her eyes and accepted Draco's hand as he helped her to her feet. They moved around the table so they could dance while it was cleared away.

"Good birthday?" He asked her as they swayed to the slow beat.

She nodded, grinning happily up at him.

"I think it's safe to say I won't forget it." She laughed as Blaise got slapped by the barmaid for pinching her backside.

* * *

"That was the best holiday I have EVER been on." Blaise said loudly as they piled onto the train after packing their luggage onto it.

"Blaise, not so loud." Cleo snapped, settling back into her seat with her sunglasses on and a hat pulled low over her eyes. "Bloody men making my hangover worse."

They slumped down into their seats as the train started up, the seven of them looking like they'd been dragged through a bush backwards. None of them had actually been to bed yet, they had finished drinking a few hours ago and had merely showered, changed and stocked up on coffee before heading down to the train. The older Weasleys had Flooed back fairly early on in the evening.

"Ready to go back?" Draco asked Ginny as she put her head on his shoulder, her new kitten curled up on her lap and purring.

"I guess."

He looked down at her head for a moment, running his hand over her shoulder idly.

"I was wondering… how about you stay at the Manor for the Summer next year?"

She lifted her head to look at him, a smile curling her lips as she nodded against his shoulder and kissed his cheek lightly.

"You're damn right, I will."

He wriggled his eyebrows at her, leaning down to whisper in her ear as Ron and Hermione sat down opposite them.

"I haven't got my promised top-hat sex yet." He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes and settled back against him to rest, her hand entwining with his in her lap.

"Bugger off, Blaise!" Cleo bellowed as Blaise shouted something down her ear as she'd been drifting off to sleep.

"This journey is gonna be so much fun." Ginny muttered to herself, closing her eyes and willing herself to sleep over the sound of Cleo trying to curse Blaise, who was dodging behind the chairs.

* * *

**JulieMalfoyZabini** – well no overdramatic signs of affection from Draco like Cleo did, but I think the kitten was so cute. Draco already had his birthday party a couple of chapters ago, it was the beach party. This is the final chapter so no more updates on this one I'm afraid.

**Silver Sheep** – here's the final update for this fic, I'm glad you liked it

**sweetvanillalover** – thanks, I was thinking of the dress from 'How to Lose A Guy In 10 Days' but a little different.

**Lady of Romance** – thanks very much, I'm glad you liked the chapter. Here's the update, the last one for this fic I'm afraid.

**youngwriter56** – thanks a lot, I love designing dresses and stuff like that

**xfinishedinadayx** – Ginny's parents were there for Harry and Ginny's parties, that's all. I'd love to go to the beach somewhere, I'm going to Belgium in October does that count

**well.just.imagine** – thanks very much, here's the final update

**Queen of Night** – well it's over now lol I'm planning another story though so I hope that's a good thing


End file.
